Confessions of an Unknown: Rising Sun
by jaa162
Summary: The Cullens have moved on, and Keri Hanson is ready to begin the next chapter of her life. But when a new enemy arises from the shadows of her family's past, she finds herself in more danger than ever before. With Jacob and their friends by her side, will she be able to fight the evils that threaten the Unknowns' existence as we know it? JacobxOC
1. Part One: Twilight

**AN: This is my second Twilight fanfic. I wrote the first when **_**Eclipse**_** came out and it was not my best work.(If you're interested, you can go to my profile and read it.) Now, I am rebooting the series starting with **_**Twilight**_**. After BD, I plan on continuing the series. **

**Chapter 1-**Start

Hey, Dad," I chimed as I came downstairs for breakfast. My father nodded at me from behind his newspaper.

I quickly made myself a small bowl of Fruit Loops before sitting down at the table across from him. I read as much as I could of the main headline story on the front page as my dad flipped another page.

Apparantly, a hiker had gone missing in the next county over. I looked up and noticed my father's dark eyebrows crunched up in concentration. He worked at the Forks Police Department under the Chief, Charlie Swan, who was also a good friend of his.

I looked down at the screen of my cell phone and saw that my cousin, Mackenzie, had sent me a text. My uncle, Jim, his wife, Marsha, Mackenzie, and my younger cousin, Bobby, lived in Isa, Texas, and I rarely ever went to see them. But, Mackenzie and I were kinda close regardless.

My eyebrows raised slightly curious. _I wonder what my cousin is up to now?_ She either had a new boyfriend, or a new get-rich-quick scheme going on. Or sometimes both. I briefly remember when she hooked up with a guy since he had invented a head massager that also shampooed your hair. It also made you go bald.

Dad put down his newspaper and asked me, "Are you ready, Keri?"

I nodded, put my bowl in the sink, and checked myself in the mirror near the front door.

People said I was pretty, since I had deep brown eyes and milk chocolate skin, a sight not seen much in Forks, Washington. I also had long dark brown hair that went past my shoulders, but stopped mid-back. I only stood at 5'3" so most people towered over me easily.

I met my dad outside, hopped into his old Dodge truck and we drove to Charlie's house. His daughter, Bella, was going to live with him this year. According to my dad, we used to play together whenever she visited Charlie as a kid, but I doubted that either of us remembered.

When we pulled up behind Billy Black's truck, I saw that Charlie was already standing outside next to a young girl. She looked a little like Charlie and had long brunette hair. From the pictures of her in Charlie's house, I knew that it was Bella.

Introductions were still being made when we got out of the car. Charlie said, "Bella, you remember Billy Black. Oh, and this is Joshua Hanson and his daughter, Keri."

My dad acknowledged Bella with a nod, and I waved and smiled. I also noticed Billy's son, Jacob, there as well, and waved at him too. My dad murmured something to Charlie and proceeded to get something out of the truck.

Billy smiled at her, "Glad you're finally here. Charlie hasn't shut up about it since you told him you were coming."

Charlie almost blushed and rolled his eyes, "Keep exaggerating, I'll wheel you down the hill."

"Right after I ram you in the ankles," Billy took several rolls at Charlie, who dodged him. Jacob shook his head at them and shyly approached Bella, "I'm Jacob. We – uhhh – made mud pies together when we were little..."

Bella awkwardly smiled and nodded, "Yeah... no, I remember." She looked at Charlie and Billy, "Are they always like this?"

Jacob rolled his eyes and nodded, "It's getting worse with old age." Bella politely smiled. I could tell that Jacob had a thing for her. Our dads were friends, too, so I knew him well enough to notice why he kept smiling at her.

Charlie came over to us and patted the hood of the truck, "Well what do you think of your homecoming gift?"

Shock showed on Bella's face as she gestured to the truck, "This?" Charlie nodded.

Bella laughed out with a smile and exclaimed, "No way! This truck is for me?"

Dad nodded, "Just bought it off Billy, here."

"I rebuilt the engine and-" Jacob began to say.

But Bella interrupted him when she yelled, "It's perfect!" She beamed and rushed to the truck. Jacob eagerly joined her.

Our dads started talking about sports so I walked up the window of the truck. Jacob was teaching the mechanics of the truck to her, but she seemed pretty confident at driving it.

"Wow, you're lucky. I wish I had a truck," I murmured.

Bella looked up and asked, "Well, do you want to catch a ride to school or something? It would be nice to know one person."

I smiled, "Sure. That'd be great. I hate it when my dad drives me."

Xxx

It was quiet on the way to school, but I figured that Bella wasn't really the talkative type anyway. When we pulled up, the parking lot was half full, and I spotted my best friend, Tori, across the parking lot.

However, Bella was the new girl, so I figured I should stick around to help her out.

"Hey, do you need to find the office building?" I asked when we climbed out of the cabin.

"No thanks, I think I can find it on my own," she replied.

"Sure, you're older than me after all. You're a big girl. But if you need anything, let me know. Good luck."

Bella nodded and we parted. On my way to where my friends were waiting for me, I noticed the Cullens pull up. I glanced at their car and they eyed me with curious eyes.

I looked down and continued on my way.

Xxx

Because Bella was a junior, her lunch was before mine, so I didn't see her until we ran into each other on our way to Biology.

"Hey, I didn't know you were in my Biology class," I piped up as we walked inside.

"Yeah, I took an advanced class in Phoenix, so they put me in here. But aren't you…" she trailed off.

I spoke up, "I placed ahead of my class in Science and English, so I take the Junior level classes. It's no big deal."

Bella gave her schedule to the Mr. Molina, and I took my seat beside Reed, my BGGF. He was a sophomore like me as well. Once I settled in my seat, Reed elbowed me and motioned towards Bella as she sat beside Edward Cullen. _The Edward Cullen._

"Lucky. I so wish that I was in her shoes right now," Reed whispered to me.

"Actually, you don't. Being the new kid is rough enough."

Even though I was born in Forks, my dad and I moved to Louisiana for several years before moving back last year. Being the new kid in a small town sucked ass. Everybody knew all of your business before they even knew you.

Soon, the lesson started and Reed kept elbowing me and motioning toward Edward and Bella. Bella looked nervous, but Edward had his hand over his mouth like he smelled something bad.

"Why does he look like he's constipated?" Reed whispered.

I smirked and shrugged. "Who knows what goes on his pretty, pale head?"

As soon as the bell rang, Edward bolted out to the classroom as if it were on fire. Bella's face was a mixture of shock and slightly offended.

Reed and I exchanged glances, and I wondered what that was all about. As my mind raced with ideas, I felt flushed and suddenly a nearby beaker shattered.

I wiped my forehead which glistened with sweat. Something was going on. Something did not feel right at all.

Reed pulled me aside and asked, "Keri, are you alright? Cuz you look kinda sick."

I shook my head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

But that was a lie.

**AN: Please Review! **


	2. The Fever & The Crash

**AN: Big thanks to 23blackgem for reviewing! And those that fav/story alerted this. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**-The Fever/The Crash

The next several days, I felt horrible. I felt like I was underwater, but my body was on fire. Everything hurt. Since my dad had to work, I stayed at my grandmother's place outside of town.

Her house was huge, and she had her own land. She had also lived on her own for many years, raising my dad and uncle as a single parent. All in all, she was very independent for a grandmother.

However, I began to wonder what connections she had when she made a house call to Carlisle Cullen, the patriarch of the Cullen clan. He diagnosed me with a fever and prescribed some antibiotics and plenty of bed rest. When they went out into the hall, I heard them whispering about something. But I was out before I could listen any more.

I turned over in the king-sized bed in one of her guest bedrooms, which was really my second room since I had so much of my stuff here.

Grandma appeared at my side in the blink of an eye. Her grey hair was pulled back into a messy bun, and sweat was dripping from her forehead. She patted my head and went into the bathroom to get me a cold, damp towel.

"Thanks, Grandma," I grogged. I sounded horrible.

"It's okay, sweetie. We all get sick. I've been feeling under the weather myself," she replied, coughing slightly.

"Hmm," I mumbled.

There was knock on the door, and she was gone. A few seconds later, I heard Billy and Jacob Black's voices talking in the hallway.

"Keri?" Jacob knocked when he entered.

"Come in," I coughed out.

"Ooooh, you sound terrible," he said in a joking voice.

"Well, I feel terrible. So, how are you?" I grogged.

"Oh, they're good. In fact, I'm starting to build a car. It's a Volkswagen Rabbit," he replied, proudly.

"Oh, that's nice," I managed to say before hacking. Jacob stood up to get out of the line of fire. Then, my head started to hurt and the house shook slightly.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I don't know," I groaned before covering my head with my blanket.

I heard my grandmother come in. "Jacob, sweetheart, thanks for stopping by, but I think that it's best if you leave. Billy's waiting for you downstairs."

"Bye, Keri. I hope you feel better soon," Jacob said as he slipped out of the room.

Grandma made me take my antibiotics and went downstairs to let them out.

* * *

A few days later, I was allowed to return to school. I rode to school with Bella, who seemed upset about something. She admitted that Edward Cullen had been M.I.A. for a few days and she couldn't ask him why he had been so cold to her.

The day went by rather smoothly, until we walked into Biology. Edward Cullen was back. I took my seat next to Reed, who continued to drool over the unattainable Cullen boy. "What did I miss?" I asked, trying to get his attention.

His head snapped back to me. "What? Oh, nothing. Just same old, same old," he shrugged.

"Well, that was helpful," I said sarcastically.

Reed elbowed me as we started to identify the different phases of cells and pointed at Bella and Edward's table. They were actually talking and everyone in class was taking notice rather than focusing on their project.

No wonder Bella and Edward won the Golden Onion.

* * *

After school was over, I started walking towards the truck were Bella was waiting. I noticed that she was staring at the Cullen's, well more so Edward. Edward was also staring intently at Bella. My eyes glanced between them before I rolled my eyes.

My attention was suddenly caught when I heard tires screeching and a horn blaring. I snapped my head towards the direction of the van that was Tyler's. I widened my eyes as I realized the van was heading straight toward us!

Then, something amazing happened. The van ran into us, but Edward appeared out of nowhere, stopping the van with his hand, causing the van to halt to a stop.

However, the impact made Tyler's passenger window shatter, but I threw out my hands and they stood still in midair above my head before I slowly lowered the pieces to the ground. I stared at my hands, wondering what the hell I just did.

Bella widened her eyes at me and then, Edward, who gave her a strange look before hopping over the trunk, avoiding the stampede of the students that flew towards us.

Everyone immediately came to our aid, reassuring Bella and I that the ambulance was on its way, but Bella ignored them as she stared at me, with wide curious eyes.

* * *

At the ER, Bella and I got checkups and blood work, making sure that we were okay. I sat on a hospital bed between Bella and a banged up Tyler. Tyler kept trying to apologize to Bella and me, to our annoyance.

Charlie charged through the door panicky, "Bella," followed by my father. He sighed in relief, strutting towards me. Dad engulfed me in a hug.

He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and I groaned, "Dad!"

"Are you both okay?" Charlie asked, before noticing Tyler.

Charlie pointed at Tyler with an accusing finger, "You and I are gonna talk," Charlie said to Tyler.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked me.

I nodded. "I'm fine, Charlie. Calm down," I assured as the nurse checked my blood pressure.

"I'm sorry, Keri and Bella. I tried to stop." Tyler apologized.

Bella turned her head to him and said, "No, its okay." I kept my head down, trying not to look as the nurse tried to find the vein in my arm.

Charlie angered, turned to Tyler, "You can kiss your license goodbye."

We all turned as a stunningly gorgeous blond doctor that came striding up to us with such flawless grace. The infamous Dr. Cullen. Reed had fantasies about him, too, and he always took the chance to play sick so he could come here.

"I heard the chief's daughter was here," The doctor spoke coolly.

"Oh, Doctor Cullen." Charlie greeted. My dad nodded his head.

Dr. Cullen nodded at Charlie and my Dad, "Charlie. Joshua."

Dr. Cullen stopped by my bed first. He walked up to the nurse, "I got this one."

Dr. Cullen looked down at the clipboard, reading it.

"It's nice to see you again, Keri. It seems you can't stay away from trouble," Dr. Cullen indicated me.

I smiled, "I think trouble manages to find me, doctor."

"Is Keri alright?" Dad asked, looking nervous.

Dr. Cullen gave Dad a reassuring look, "Keri is going to be fine. Once I get the results from her blood work and she's in the clear, she'll be free to go."

Dr. Cullen pulled out a little flashlight. "Look here," he ordered, blinding me slightly from the light. "You might experience some post-traumatic stress of disorientation, but I think you'll be just fine."

"I'm so sorry you guys! I'm really—"Charlie interrupted Tyler by walking over and swinging the curtain back. Dad and I let out low chuckles.

Then, Dr. Cullen moved onto Bella. She spoke up, "You know, it would've been a whole lot worse if Edward wasn't there and knocked us out of the way."

"Edward?" Charlie asked.

"Your boy?" Dad asked Dr. Cullen.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"It was amazing. I mean he got to us so fast, he was nowhere near us," Bella continued. I wondered that myself, too, and I guess she was trying to find some answers. Nothing made sense.

Dr. Cullen looked down at her. "Sounds like you two were very lucky," Dr. Cullen smiled. "Charlie." Dr. Cullen nodded at Charlie before leaving.

Bella left before I did and she was going to call me later to check up on me. It was sweet of her really. Dr. Cullen arrived with my blood test and mentioned how I have a set of abnormal chromosomes, but other than that I was healthy.

I was still freaking out about what I did, and I had no one to talk to about it. I guess I could talk to Bella since she was there, but she would probably think of me as some kind of freak of nature. On the other hand, it would be nice to vent to someone about this.

I was anxious for her call, and almost didn't answer my phone. But I knew I had to anyways. "Hi, Bella. How are you?"

"I'm good, actually. It was a really weird day today, huh?"

"I guess you could say that," I replied as I twirled a loose strand of hair.

"So, um, I talked to Edward after school…"

"Really? What did he say about the accident?"

There was a pause. "He basically told me believe the story that he was right next to us, even though he wasn't. He was across the lot. I don't get why he won't admit to how he got over to us so fast."

"I don't know. I'm still trying to figure it out myself. I mean, it's not like he's on the track team because we don't even have one."

Bella chuckled. "Are you okay? About what happened?"

"Bella, I don't know what happened, and I can't explain it. I wish I could, but I can't."

"Okay, well, maybe we can figure this thing out together?"

"Yeah, that would be nice. We could be like Sherlock Holmes and Watson."

So it was settled. Bella Swan and I were on the case. We were going to put our heads together to figure out this big mystery. I was just worried about what we might be getting ourselves into.

* * *

**AN: Please Review!**


	3. Cold Ones

**Chapter 3**-The Cold Ones

The next day of school has been surprisingly better. At lunch, I noticed that Edward was staring at me and then lingered his gaze to Bella as we both set our trays at the table. I sat beside my other friend, Tori, who happened to be Jessica's cousin.

Eric smiled that creepy smile at us, "Hey! La Push baby! You girls in?"

"Should I know what that means?" Bella asked.

"La Push beach near the Quileute rez," Mike explained.

"I'm in! You going, Tori?" I asked. She looked up from her salad and nodded. Poor thing, she looked miserable since she started that diet.

Eric stood up on his chair, "And I don't just surf the internet."

I rolled my eyes at him as Jessica said, "Eric, you stood up once and it was a foam board."

"But there's whale watching too, come with us." Angela begged Bella.

"Well, Bella?" Reed asked.

Bella nodded as Eric continued, "La Push baby. It's La Push."

"Okay, I'll go if you stop saying that," Bella said, as she headed off to the salad bar.

Edward Culled walked over to her, and once again, everyone watched them like hawks. I rolled my eyes and took a bite of pizza, only to spit it out when I burned my tongue.

* * *

Before I went over to Bella's so we could ride over to Mike's, Grandma came into to my room. She looked really weak and a little pale, and that's saying something.

"Are you okay, Grandma?" I asked as I zipped up my parka and slipped a beanie on my head.

She let out a low cough and nodded. "I'll, um, I'll be alright. But when you get back, can we talk, dear? It's important."

I nodded. "Alright."

* * *

To Bella's disappointment, Edward didn't show up at La Push. I sat with Bella, lucky that I had thought to dress warm since it was freezing out here. I had a huge licorice tub in my lap, so I was snacking on them.

"So, I keep thinking that Eric is going to ask me to the prom . . . and then he just doesn't." Angela explained.

"Then you take control and ask him, duh," I suggested.

"Yeah, Keri's right. You take control; you're a strong independent woman." Bella said to Angela.

"I am?"

"Yes." Bella and I spoke unison.

Angela smiled at us, "Thanks guys."

We both smiled and nodded as Jessica came up to Angela, "Can you zip me up?"

"Hey, Keri! Bella!" Jacob greeted, coming up to the van.

"Hey Jake, guys this is Jake. We know each other from way back," I said as everyone awkwardly said hello to Jake. Jake smiled as he sat down next to me.

"What are you stalking us or something?" Bella asked.

"You're on my rez, remember?" Jake retorted, making me chuckle.

Bella looked down at her lap as Jake continued, "You guys aren't surfing?"

I gestured down to my attire, "Am I wearing a wet suit? Am I dressed in a bikini? No."

Jake chuckled, "Those are nice visuals, Keri. But I see your point." I rolled my eyes as I handed him a few pieces of licorice.

"You guys should keep Bella company. Her date bailed," Jessica blurted out. Everyone's heads snapped to the shy brunette.

"What date?" Eric asked.

"She invited Edward," Jessica explained.

"Just to be nice, that's all," Bella spoke up. Good for her, then.

"Well I think that it's nice that Bella invited him. Nobody ever does," Angela said. I nodded agreeing with her. I didn't think they were that bad. Just mysterious, like an older neighbor.

"Yeah, cause Cullen's a freak," Mike said.

"You got that right," One of Jake's friends said.

Bella looked up at them, "You guys know him?"

"The Cullens don't come here," his friend replied.

I raised an eyebrow at them before turning to Jake. What was that about? But this was my opportunity to get some answers about the other day. "Hey, let's go for a walk," I said to Jacob as I stood up.

"So . . ." I started as Jake and I walked down the beach.

"So . . ." Jake retorted, making me roll my eyes.

We were both in comfortable silence, walking down the beach and hearing the wave's crash in the background. When we passed a large boulder, I smiled at the memory of when Jacob and Quil pressured me to jump off of it when we were about eight years old. I made the jump, but fell right on my knee. Quil laughed while Jacob started freaking about me and how we would get into trouble. _Aw, those were the days…_

Jake cleared his throat, "So, I heard about what happened the other day…"

"Yeah, it was pretty crazy. And scary. But I'm okay, and Bella's okay. I'm grateful that I'm not suffering from PTSD right now."

Jake nodded, "That's good."

I nodded before remembering what happened a minute ago, "What did your buddies mean by . . . you know . . . 'The Cullens don't come here'?"

"You caught that huh? Look, I'm not really supposed to say anything."

I smiled at him, "Oh come on Jake . . . I'll be your best friend."

Jake chuckled, "Really, it's just like an old scary story. And besides, you are one of my best friends."

I pouted, "Oh come on! Please?"

Jake hesitated before saying, "Okay uh, did you know Quileute's are supposedly descended from wolves?"

I looked confused at him, "You mean like wolves? Actual wolves?"

Jake nodded, "Yeah, that's the legend of our tribe."

"Okay." I asked, "So then what's up with the Cullens?"

"Well, there supposedly descended from this like . . . enemy clan. My great grandfather, chief, found them hunting on our land. But they claimed to be something different, so, we made a treaty with them. If they promised to stay off the Quileute lands, they wouldn't be exposed of what they really were to their pale faces," Jake glanced at Bella and the others briefly.

I paused for a second; trying to sink this entire thing in my head. "I thought they just moved back from Alaska."

"I know," Jake stated.

I nodded, "Interesting." Well, at least, I had something to work with. I wonder if my grandmother knew anything about this. After all, she did tell me once that she had met Ephraim Black once or twice.

I slightly jumped as Angela ran past me screaming along with Eric running towards her with seaweed. I chuckled at the couple.

Jake shook his head at them as we continued on our walk. I was so deep in thought now, that I didn't even hear Jake ask, "How's your grandmother? My dad told me that she had been feeling sick lately."

"Yeah, but I don't know. She's been acting strangely, like avoiding me and answering yes or no a lot. She just seems so…out of it. I don't what's going on, and she won't tell me."

"Well, I'm here if you need anything," Jake replied as he kicked a rock to the side.

I smiled, "Thanks, buddy."

* * *

I mentioned what I had found out to Bella, and she told me of a book that contained several legends of "cold ones". One was on sale in Port Angeles. I was ready to give up on this little mystery, but I couldn't help but feel like Nancy Drew as each clue brought us closer to figuring out what happened.

However, that was second to the mystery that was starting to unfold at my house. I tried to experiment with my "power", but nothing happened. I was starting to get frustrated and I felt as if I had imagined what I did.

Hoping to get a reaction out of my family, I tried moving stuff whenever Dad or Grandma was around, but once again, nothing happened. Dad would turn a page in his newspaper, and Grandma would sip her coffee. But as of now, she was on direct orders of bed rest from Dr. Cullen.

She looked so frail and defeated as she lay there on her bed, and it pained my heart to see her that way. She was strong, but I had a feeling that her strength would only last so long.

* * *

Today was a rarity. It was actually sunny. Still chilly, but there was sun. At lunch, I sat back-to-back with Tori, trying to soak in the warm sun as much as I could. I smirked as I noticed Bella was sitting, looking around for Edward. She was so into him that even _I_ could tell what was happening between them. And I had never even had a boyfriend before.

Jessica noticed this too, because she said, "He's not here." Bella looked down embarrassed. "Whenever the weather's nice, the Cullens disappear."

Bella looked up at Jessica, "What, do they just ditch?"

Jessica shook her head, "No, um, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen yank them out for like hiking and camping and stuff. Tori and I tried that out on our parents, not even close."

I nodded too, indicating that I had tried it on my dad as well. He just looked at me like I was crazy before laughing his head off. Then, Angela ran up to us, all excited and giddy.

"Guys, I'm going to the prom with Eric! I just asked him and took control!"

Tori giggled in excitement, "Oh my god, that's awesome Angela!" I squealed in response, pulling Angela into a brief hug.

"We told you that you could do it!" Bella praised, also pulling Angela into a hug.

Angela's smile however faltered. "Are you sure you sure you have to go out of town?" she asked Bella.

"Oh yeah, it's an important family reunion," Bella replied.

"Liar," I whispered to her. She nudged me with her elbow.

Jessica spoke up, "Yeah, well we should go shopping in Port Angeles before all the good dresses get cleaned out."

Bella's head popped up. "You guys are going to Port Angeles? You mind if I come?"

Angela stood up, "Yeah, I need your opinion."

Tori said, "I really need to go, too. I can't find a dress here in my size." The petite redhead motioned to her curvaceous figure.

I jumped down off of the table and put my arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find you a dress. Even if I have to make one myself."

So I guess it was off to Port Angeles. However, Dad texted me and told me to be careful. I would be sure to follow his advice.

* * *

**AN: Please Review!**


	4. Vampires & Unknowns, Oh My!

**Chapter 4-**Vampires and Unknowns, Oh, My!

"I like this one, but I don't know about the one-shoulder thing." Jess was looking at a pink prom dress.

"I like this one," Angela held up a deep blue dress.

"What about this one?" Tori asked Jessica. She held up a seaweed green form-fitted dress that was backless. Jessica, Angela, and I shook our heads.

Bella just sat by the window reading a book. I didn't blame her; it was kinda boring being an observer. The only reason I wasn't trying on dresses was because I was a sophomore. Tori was going because Kyle Barnett, captain of the basketball team, had asked her after his girlfriend moved to New York.

I widened my eyes at Jess as she came out in a bright-pink dress that really made her boobs look bigger. "Okay, I like this one. It makes my boobs look good," she chimed.

"Good? They look almost inflatable," I commented. Angela, Tori, and Bella chuckled. Jessica rolled her eyes, but when she looked at herself again, it seemed as if she took my insult as a complement.

We all turned as there was a loud knock on the window. I rolled my eyes at the gang of dudes who was clearly enjoying the sight of us.

"Assholes," I mumbled.

"That's disgusting." Bella commented.

"What do you think, Bella?" Angela asked her.

"You look great," she answered in a monotone voice.

"You're not really into this, are you?"

"I just really want to go to this bookstore. But I'll meet you guys back at the restaurant," Bella said as she grabbed her things.

"Maybe I should I go with you. You know, strength in numbers," I shrugged.

"Okay," Bella said.

It took some time, but we found the bookstore that Bella found online. It was way out the way, and I waited outside as Bella bought the book. She nodded at me as she came out and we made our way down the alley.

"So, why did you buy that book?" I asked as we walked down some steps.

"I wanted to do more research about the 'cold ones', from the legend Jake told you about. Do you think that makes me sound crazy?"

"That vampires exist? No, I don't think you're crazy, Bella," I said with a straight face. Then, I sent a smirk in her direction. She nudged me in the ribs with her elbow.

"We should hurry, it's getting dark," Bella pointed out.

The alley was very dark and creepy and some guys came out from the where the alley meets the street. Bella touched my arm and motioned for us to go another way. I walked closer to her as some more guys came up once we found ourselves in an empty back lot.

"Hey! Where are you going? We saw you in the dress store!" the boys behind us taunted as we picked up our pace.

"Aww, there they are! What's up, girls?" One of the drunkards greeted us. But all I felt were chills down my spine.

Soon, we were both surrounded and they kept trying to block our way out. It was making me angry.

One of the guys touched Bella's back and she mumbled, "Don't touch me."

Then, another guy tried to touch her butt, and she spat, "Don't touch me!" and kneed him in the groin. _Score one for Bella!_

Another guy grabbed my arm and I yelled, "Bella! Hey, LET ME GO!" as I threw my hands out. He went flying backward about 20 feet before his body hit the pavement. The group began to disintegrate in fear, and a silver Volvo flew from around the corner. I grabbed Bella's arm to pull her out of the way, and the Volvo stopped about 2 feet in front of us.

None other than Edward Cullen climbed out and he ordered, "Get in the car."

I wasted no time in climbing into the backseat as Bella hopped into the passenger seat. "Are you okay?" she asked me. I nodded.

I heard a low growl from outside and looked up to see one of the guys who grabbed Bella back away from Edward. Edward was once again in the driver's seat and the car jerked forward, scaring the living daylights out of the drunkards. My head hit the back of Bella's seat, though, and I yelped, "OW!"

Then, Edward reversed the car before turning the car forward in a sharp spin, causing me to get thrown to the other side of the car. I could see Bella clutch her seat and the passenger door for dear life.

I let out a squeal as Edward speeded down onto the street, just barely missing several cars. "I should go back there and rip those guys' heads off," Edward blurted out in a low, dark voice.

As handsome as he was, he literally looked like he wanted to commit murder. I reminded myself not to cross Edward Cullen on a bad day.

"No, you shouldn't," Bella said breathless. I wasn't sure if it was because of what just happened or Edward himself.

"I agree. Do you know what they do to guys like you in prison?" I asked.

Edward let out a low, strained chuckle. "Well, you don't know the vile, repulsive things they were thinking," he shot back, his dark side returning.

"And you do?" Bella asked.

"It's not hard to guess," Edward said.

"Can we talk about something else? Distract me, so I won't turn around."

"Maybe you should put your seatbelts on?" I said but it came out more like a question.

Edward let out another dark chuckle, "You should put your seatbelt on."

A few minutes later, we pulled up in front of _La Bella Italia. _"Well, at least I don't drive like a maniac," I told Edward once we got out of the car. Edward chuckled at me before Tori, Angela and Jessica rushed up to Bella and me.

Edward, thank god, saved the night as he stepped up, "Um, I'm sorry I've kept Bella and Keri from dinner. Bella and Keri were at the bookstore so we just kind of ran into each other and got talking," Edward convinced.

Jessica just grinned, "No, we totally understand. I mean, that happens right? Um, we were just leaving. Keri, Bella if you want to . . ."

"Yep. I want to go home. It's been a long night for me," I sighed.

Edward stepped back in front of the restaurant, "I think I should make sure that Bella gets something to eat, if you like?"

Bella nodded her head, "Yeah, I should eat something."

Bella said to me, "I'll talk to you later, then." I nodded at her and Edward.

Angela, Tori, and Jessica just chuckled at her as they gave their goodbyes to the (possible) would-be couple and I climbed into the backseat of Jessica's car, the movement of the car putting me to sleep instantly.

We dropped Angela off first, before Jessica dropped off Tori and I at Tori's house. I waved her goodbye, and followed Tori upstairs to her room, waving at her mom and dad as we passed.

"So, what really happened between the three of you while you guys were gone?" Tori asked me as she sat on the pink divot on her full-sized bed.

"Nothing, like we said, Bella ran into Edward, and they started talking. Then, I reminded her that we needed to meet up with you guys so nobody would have a panic attack."

Being one of my best friends, she could tell if I was lying or not, but she didn't question me on the subject further, and I let out a breath of relief.

"So, what dress did you get?" I asked her, changing the subject.

"I didn't get one. I'm just gonna order one online," she replied as she started painting her toenails.

There was a knock at her door, and Tori's dad, a tall, grey-haired balding man, said, "Keri, your dad just called. He told me to drop you off at the station. It's urgent."

* * *

There were cars everywhere, and an ambulance was also there. I barely gave Mr. Meyer time to stop his car before I jumped out. "Dad! Dad!" I called out as I maneuvered between cops.

I heard the engine of shiny Volvo pull up, and Bella came out, followed by Edward. Her face was full of worry, like mine.

"Keri, what's going on?" she asked me. I shrugged, "I just got here. I don't know anything."

Then, Dr. Cullen came out of the station. Edward walked up to him and asked, "Carlisle, what's going on?"

"Waylon Forge was found in a boat out near his place," Carlisle replied. "I just examined the body."

"He died?" Bella asked. Carlisle only nodded.

"How?" I questioned.

"Animal attack."

"Was it the same one that got the security guard down in Mason?" Bella asked. I remembered my dad reading about that in the paper a few days ago.

"Most likely." Carlisle said.

I said, "Now, it's getting closer to town-"

"Keri, Bella," Carlisle said our names. "You both should go inside. Waylon was your father's friend, Bella. I also saw Joshua packing his things."

Bella nodded as I answered, "Sure."

Bella and I both passed Carlisle before she turned to Edward, "I guess I'll see you around."

I waved a hand at Edward. "See you Edward," I teased as I got elbowed in the ribs by Bella.

"Ow!" I mocked as we went inside the station, leaving an amused Edward and Carlisle.

I spotted my dad still packing his things at his desk so I followed Bella so that I could give my condolences to Charlie.

"Dad, I'm really sorry," Bella said as she leaned on her father's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, too, Charlie. I know he was your friend," I said in a small voice.

Charlie was silent for a moment, "I've known him for 30 years." Charlie gently gripped Bella's hand that was resting on his shoulders. He grabbed two pepper-spray bottles that were sitting on his desk.

"Don't worry," Charlie reassured, "We're going to find this thing, but in the meantime," He handed each one to Bella and me, "I want you both to carry these with you."

"Dad, I don't know-"Bella started to protest, but Charlie said, "It would give your old man some peace of mind."

She took it and put it in her jacket pocket. I took mine and thanked him. "I just get going. Bye, Charlie. Bye, Bella," I waved goodbye as I followed my father out the door.

When I saw the paramedics start to prepare to put Waylon's body in the ambulance, a cold shudder went through my body, and it wasn't because it was super cold out. It was like a warning of some kind.

* * *

Since Grandma was still sick, I suggested that we stay at her house tonight to take care of her. Dad didn't say anything, but he took the road to her house, so I knew that he silently agreed with me.

Once we got there, Grandma was up and about, drying off some clean dishes. Her face had gained some of its color back, and she seemed more energetic and lively than last time I saw her.

"Mom, aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Dad asked as he hung up his coat on the coat rack.

Grandma snorted and continued to put the dishes away. I shimmed out of my jacket so that I could help. Then, a glass plate slipped out of Grandma's hands, and I threw out my hands instinctively.

The glass plate stopped about 2 inches from the floor and I lowered my hands, also lowering the plate. It hit the floor gently. I stared at my hands and looked up at my grandmother. Her face was lit up, but my dad grimaced.

I glanced between them, "Dad, Grandma…what did I just do?"

"It's time, Joshua. We can't keep hiding this from her. She has to know the truth. About everything," Grandma said staring right back at my dad.

He shook his head. "No. She's only fifteen. She's not old enough to handle this responsibility yet."

"Ok, seriously, _what is going on_?"

"Keri, I-"Grandma started to say, but then Dad yelled, "Mom, upstairs!"

Grandma and I jumped slightly at Dad's outburst, and Grandma picked up the plate and set it on the counter before going upstairs. Dad followed close behind.

I heard the sound of a door close. I waited a few minutes before sneaking upstairs. It was pretty easy to figure out that they were in Grandma's room since they were kinda loud.

I cracked the door open, and them arguing about me.

"She needs to know the truth, son! It's time! She's reached her peak, and they're starting to come in!"

"No! She. Is. Too. Young. She's not ready. Plus, think of all the danger that she'll be in once people figure out what she is?"

Grandma sighed, "You're right, son. I've had my fair share of problems in my life. But, I overcame them, and so will she. Only this time, she'll have you. I didn't have anyone until I met your father, and even he was taken from me. I will help her for as long as I can, but you need to trust her. She _is _growing up, Joshua, whether you like it or not. This was inevitable."

Dad said in a low voice, "I don't want anything to happen to her."

"You can't predict the future, and neither can I. At least, if I train her, she can try to protect herself, so when the time comes, she can be ready. It's better to be safe than sorry, son."

"Keri! Can you come here?" Dad called.

I waited a few seconds by the door before walking inside. "Yes?"

Grandma and Dad were standing by the bed in grandma's room and Dad motioned for me to sit. I did as I was told as my eyes darted between them.

I asked, "So, will somebody tell me what's going on with me?"

Dad sighed, "Keri, our family has a secret. A secret that has protected it for hundreds of years. Our family is sort of…special."

I raised my eyebrows and asked, "And that means?"

"You are a special kind of human. Well, superhuman called an Unknown. Don't ask me where the name came from, but that's what we are," Grandma explained.

I turned to look at her. "We?"

"Yes, Keri, I am like you, and so is your cousin, Mackenzie. In fact, you inherited your powers from my side of the family. However, the gene skipped your father and uncle's generation. He was hoping that the gene had skipped your generation as well, but I doubted it since that rarely happens."

"So, what, now I need to expect Professor Xavier showing up my door?"

"No, sweetheart. But there are people out there that you may come across in your life that might want your powers. So, I'm going to train you to control them better. Luckily, it seems as if you have control of yourself well enough."

I stood up abruptly, and shook my head. "No! I don't want to be special, Grandma. I don't want these powers. _I want to be normal!_ I just want to be a normal girl, with a normal family, and a normal life. Is that too much to ask?"

Suddenly, my grandmother's features started morphing into my own. With wide eyes, I stared back at myself as my clone repeated, "_Is that too much to ask?_" in my voice.

I started gaping like a fish as I reached out to touch my mirror image. Except that my grandmother had been standing there a minute ago. Then, her features morphed back into her own, and it was like watching me slowly age. It was kinda cool and creepy at the same time.

"I think you know the answer to that question, sweetie," Grandma answered in her silky voice.

I glanced back at my Dad and took off into my room. I slammed the door hard and collapsed on the bed, letting the tears fall as I cried.

I know most kids would love to find out that they have superpowers, but by the look on my family's faces, it wasn't something to be particularly proud of.

If the wrong people did find out about me, I would be hunted till the ends of the Earth. I could never have a normal life, nor even have kids, since they would most likely inherit the gene too.

I didn't want to be special. _What was so great about being special?_

I just wanted to be normal.

* * *

Later on, I woke up about midnight and changed into my pajamas. Then, a thought struck me, and I snuck down the hall as quietly as I could into Grandma's office.

I turned on the new laptop she rarely used, and immediately began to surf through the internet of the cold ones. I was slightly disturbed by some of the websites I visited and the pictures I clicked on. They were mainly of corpses or monsters feeding on people. Even more so, when I began to read more information.

_**Undead**_

_**Speed**_

_**Strength**_

_**Cold-skinned**_

_**Immortal**_

_**Drank blood**_

I froze as all those words attached hauntingly to my brain. Images flooded into my head of Edward and his family . . . how they don't eat at school, when Reed bumped into Jasper Cullen once and accused his hand of being so cold, how Edward ended up saving me and Bella, his strength against the gang-bangers…

Shudders ran up and down my spine as one word came to my mind; one thing that would make me seem completely crazy . . .

_**Vampire.**_

I covered my mouth in horror and started thinking:

_Lions and tigers and bears, oh my!_

_Lions and tigers and bears, oh my!_

_Vampires and unknowns, oh my!_

* * *

I avoided my dad and grandmother when Bella and I picked me up for school. It was silent for the most part. I wasn't sure if Bella had come to the same conclusion as I did, and I didn't want to ask out of fear that she would think I had gone nuts.

When we climbed out, we walked up to the entrance in silence, but I stopped.

"You're not going to class? Something wrong?" Bella asked concerned.

"I just need some fresh air right now. But when I feel better, I'll go to class, okay? You go on ahead. I'll be fine." _I hope._

Bella didn't say anything more; she just nodded and proceeded into the school. I took a deep breath as I waited.

It wasn't even a minute when Edward's so-called clan arrived in their fancy vehicles. I tensed as I watched Edward hop out of his vehicle; his golden-colored eyes piercing into mine. That was another sign that I had overlooked. How his eyes were an unnatural golden color.

It took all of my courage before slowly walking towards the back of the school, making sure that Edward was following me closely behind.

Once we were away from any prying students or teachers, I quickly blurted out, "I know that I sound crazy for saying this, but I know what you are, Edward Cullen."

I glanced up into his handsome face and his golden eyes were boring straight into my brown ones. But I had to be brave.

"And what is that?" Edward spoke in the darkness behind me.

". . . I think you know exactly what I'm talking about," I said with a steady voice.

"Then if you already know it . . . then say it," Edward ordered.

Before I did though, another question came to mind. "How old are you?" I randomly asked.

Edward paused for a long moment. "Seventeen," He answered.

"How many years have you been seventeen?"

"A while."

"Keri, you already know it. Just say it," Edward ordered in a low voice.

"You're a . . ." I hesitated, "Vampire." I whispered. My heart was felt as if it was about to burst from my chest.

I scrunched my eyebrows as I heard Edward chuckle behind me. I let out a deep breath. "Are you afraid of me now?" Edward sounded amused.

I shook my head. "Not as much as I probably should be. I mean, if you wanted to kill me by now, then you would have done it. Plus, you saved my life. Twice. Not many vampires take their time with helping damsels in distress."

"So, you're not afraid of me?" Edward asked once again. His golden eyes softened slightly, but they were still cold and distant.

"No," I said. I meant it, too. I was actually starting to relax a bit now that the truth was out.

"But I could still hurt you."

I rolled my eyes, "I know, Edward. I've done enough research on vampires to put the History Channel out of business. I know what you are capable of. I have seen it firsthand. But you are good. I know that, too." Edward looked at me surprised as I said this.

"Keri. . . I'm a killer . . . a demon, with no soul," Edward said darkly as he shook his head at me.

"But I don't think that's true," I spoke. "I've seen the way Bella looks at you . . . she can see through your soul and heart."

"Bella doesn't know what I really am," Edward snapped.

"I don't think that will matter to her . . . the point is that she loves you for you." Edward's eyes widened at the mention of Bella loving him.

"Look, if something does happen between you two, just promise me that you won't hurt her," I said to him.

"I would never hurt Bella." I could hear the honesty in Edward's silk-voice. "But I also want you to know that I would never hurt you either."

I stared at Edward for a brief moment. "Why me?" I asked confused.

Edward cracked a little smile. "Because you're like a little sister to Bella . . . a sister that she never had, and I know that you feel the same. I would die to keep you and Bella safe."

"Not that I'm not grateful and everything, but, you barely know me, Edward. I could see that changing though. I always wanted a brother. Who was also a vampire," I grinned.

Edward chuckled along with me. "It's true though," Edward finally said.

I nodded before I asked, "Are you going to tell Bella?"

Edward paused for a moment. "I think she can figure it out on her own because I can tell she's already suspicious of me."

"Well, that's why we were in the back alley in Port Angeles. She found a book about vampires. But I guess no matter where we go, we're like trouble magnets."

Edward chuckled once more, agreeing with me. "Let's head back to class." He motioned for me to follow.

My mind was buzzing with questions. Did he hunt humans? Was it like being a vampire? Where had he been? What had he seen?

Edward commented, "Your mind is very interesting, Keri."

"Wha-Wait, can you read my mind?"

"Yes. I can read people's thoughts. But only what you are thinking at that particular time," he answered coolly.

"Isn't it annoying being in other's heads, though?" I asked as I walked into the front office as he held the door open for me.

"Sometimes, but it is a very useful gift," he replied before smiling at the substitute receptionist.

It turns out one of the perks of being a vampire is using your extraordinary good looks into getting people to do favors for you, like passes for missing the first 15 minutes of first period.

"Thank you, Edward. You know, I could get used to this," I mumbled as I took the pass out of his hand.

Edward just smiled and shook his head at me.

* * *

After school, I hitched a ride with Tori and Jessica since Bella was going to 'hang out' with Edward. I guess both of us were right. Bella _had _come to the conclusion that he was a vampire.

The whole school was buzzing about them, especially when they ate alone together at lunch. His family, which I learned were vampires as well, and my friends watched the would-be couple with curious eyes. Or as Reed put it, "curious eyes, and nosy ears."

When I walked through the door, Grandma and Dad were waiting for me in the living room. "I don't want to talk. It's been a long day, and I just want to get my homework done," I said, but Dad motioned for me to sit.

My Dad could be intimidating when he wanted to be. Obediently, I sat in the lounge chair and motioned for them to speak.

"Keri, we need to begin your training. Especially now that vampires are in the area," Grandma started in.

"Wait, you guys know about vampires?" _What else did they know that I didn't?_

Grandma nodded guiltily. "Yes, dear. But it wasn't our secret to share. The Cullens and I have crossed paths numerous times and helped each other out on occasion. They are the most peaceful vampires I have ever met. We have a…understanding with them. An alliance of sorts."

Dad said, "That's also how we keep track of new developments in the area. We also asked Edward and the others to keep an eye on you until this was resolved."

So, that's why he was there that night. Well, for Bella, too.

"Luckily, an Unknown's body is equipped to ward off vampires, but it is not enough," Grandma spoke up.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Our bodies produce a natural scent that makes our blood have a neutral scent, so it doesn't in flare a vampire's thirst; we can teleport, allowing us to get out of a vampire's way; and our bodies heal a bit faster than normal humans," she explained.

"Well, then why can I just-"

"You don't know what it's like until you experience them. And you need to gain more control as they are coming in, and coming in fast."

I wasn't going to win this. They would just keep pestering me about this until they forced me to or I gave in. So, I guess today, it'll be the latter.

I held my hands up in defeat. "Okay, fine! Train me. Help me break in my freaky superpowers. Just as long as I don't start growing tentacles or something else weird and creepy, then I'm good. When do we start?"

"Right now would be a good time since I just took my meds. Once they wear off, I'm useless to you. Homework can wait," Grandma smiled as I followed her into the backyard.

I never thought I would hear my grandmother say that.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	5. Meeting the Cullens

**Chapter 5-**Meeting the Cullens

Over the next few days, a lot of things changed. Bella and Edward were now officially a couple, but the buzz soon died down by the end of the week.

As for me, I had started training with my grandmother, whose health was on a rollercoaster these days, with my new powers. Only two had come in, telekinesis and teleportation. Yep, I can teleport. The only catch was that I could only teleport somewhere that I've been before. I called it 'blinking' since you could go anywhere in the blink of an eye. Now, I didn't have to rely on Bella for a ride to school, and she could spend more time with her vampire boyfriend.

Blinking was easy to learn, since it was the most common power for Unknowns to have. However, telekinesis was a little harder for me. The heavier the object, the more I had to focus on it and use my strength to move it. It was like lifting weights, and after a while, it was tiring on your mind and body.

Then, I started to wonder if I would gain more powers. It was not uncommon, though, that an Unknown would have more than one power. I learned that it was mainly based on genetics, and genetics had a lot to do with my new superhuman abilities and my niche in the supernatural world.

My genes caused my body to give off a certain scent, and this allowed for me to be around Edward since my blood didn't "sing" to him like Bella's did. He said that I faintly smelled like ammonia.

Coming from a vampire, I considered that to be a good thing.

* * *

Bella would not stop asking me questions about my new life now. She was very curious, but it felt nice to talk to someone about it.

"So, you don't age either? How?" she asked as I helped her clean off her truck. It was Friday afternoon, and Dad had taken my Grandmother to an appointment, so I was hanging out with Bella since this was the rare occasion that Edward wasn't around.

"Well, according to my grandmother, I will age, but just a lot slower than normal humans. When I turn 18, I'll age ¼ that of a normal human girl. Then, she told me that she was over 200 years old. She looks as if she's in her late 50's," I replied.

"Wow, that's amazing. Do you think you can help me get that dent out?" she asked.

I glanced down at it. I put out my hands to try to get it out, but no luck. But the truck did move a few centimeters. "Sorry, I'm an Unknown, not a miracle worker," I shrugged in defeat.

Bella only rolled her eyes playfully before Edward jumped on the roof of the car, startling Bella and I in the process. "Could you act human? I've got neighbors around, you know." Bella reprimanded him.

Edward pointed a finger at us. "I'm going to take you to my place tomorrow."

"So, what am I chopped liver? I thought we had something special, Edwardo," I teased in a light voice.

Edward chuckled as Bella asked, "Wait, you mean go to your house as in meet your family?" Bella tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

Edward paused for a moment. "Yeah."

Bella nervously asked, "What if they don't like me?"

Edward grinned down amused at Bella. "So you're worried, not because you're in a house full of vampires, but because you think they won't approve of you?"

"I'm glad I amuse you," she replied.

"I'm with Edward on this one. Now, you owe me one," I grinned.

Edward cocked his head in my direction. "Would you like to come and meet my family, Keri?" he asked in a sweet voice. He already knew what I was going to say, but he knew that I appreciated it when he let me speak aloud.

"Oh, this is so sudden. I'm going to have to check my schedule," I paused for effect. "I'm free."

Bella and Edward laughed at me before Edward suddenly turned and looked down the street. "What is it?" Bella inquired.

Edward hesitated before answering, "Complication. I'll pick you two up tomorrow."

Bella and I nodded and waved bye at him as he took off high-speed in his car. I noticed that Billy's car was pulling up into Bella's street, passing Edward's vehicle. My expression rose to a curious manner as I noticed Billy glaring into his side-window at Edward's vehicle or maybe him. That's kind of strange. Billy warmly smiled at Bella and me as he pulled into the drive-way.

"Hey Billy," I greeted warmly as Jacob hopped out of the truck to fetch his dad's wheelchair in the back. I began peeling off the gloves that Bella loaned me so that my hands would be free.

"Hey, Jake," I greeted.

Jacob smiled back. "Hey. Looking good. I meant the truck."

I laughed and nodded. "I hope so. I've been helping Bella clean it all afternoon."

Jacob chuckled as Bella spoke, "Hey guys. Come to visit your truck?"

Jacob nodded. "I see you got that dent out."

"Yep, well, it's all in the wrist," I flexed my wrist for emphasis and everyone chuckled.

"Well, actually we came to visit your flat-screen," Billy said as a paper bag sat on his lap. "First Mariners game of the season."

"Plus Jacob here keeps bugging me about seeing Bella again." Billy added, making Jacob embarrassed.

"Great, dad. Thanks." Jacob whispered sarcastically.

"Just keeping it real son." Billy replied in the same tone making me watch them amused and slightly laugh. Bella, as always, I mean really no offence to her, but she didn't look very comfortable.

"So, where's your dad, Keri? His car's not here," Billy asked me.

I shrugged, "He and Grandma had an appointment or something. He said he was going to come by later on to watch the game."

Then, Charlie walked up to us with a few cases of beer. "Vitamin R."

"Well done chief." Billy complimented before holding up a paper bag. "Harry Clearwater's homemade fish-fry."

"Good man." Charlie said before handing Billy the beers as he began to roll him into the house.

"Any luck with that Waylon case?" I heard Billy question.

Bella fidgeted awkwardly as Charlie answered, "Well, I don't think it was an animal that killed him."

I nearly tripped over a crack in the sidewalk before Billy caught my attention, "Don't want anyone else getting hurt, do we?"

Bella and I exchanged glances as we entered the house.

* * *

So, the next day, as promised, Edward picked Bella and I up at her house, and speeded down the highway at an insane speed to his house. I could tell that Bella was nervous as she kept biting her lip and looking back at me to see if I was okay. I always smiled or gave her a thumbs up. Once we reached the house, my mouth fell open. It was so huge, beautiful and spacious. Neither Bella nor I were expecting that.

Edward speeded out of the car and opened Bella's door. I unlocked my seatbelt and blinked myself outside. Edward twitched a little and Bella jumped. They still weren't used to me doing that just yet.

Edward took Bella's waist and guided her up the steps as I followed behind. My eyes immediately widened to the size of soccer balls as I took in the breath-taking view of the inside.

"Wow, this is nice. Like straight out of _HGTV_ nice," I complimented as Edward took off Bella's jacket and tossed it on the bench.

"This is incredible," Bella commented. "It's so light and open, you know?"

Edward stripped off his jacket as he asked, "Well, what did you expect? Coffins and dungeons and moats?"

Edward pulled a real genuine smile as we began to walk up the stairs until Bella stopped us as she walked in the front. "I was expecting coffins and dungeons but not the moats."

"Not the moats." Edward chuckled at Bella before passing her and turning around so Bella and I were both facing him.

"This is the one place we don't have to hide. I told them not to do this," Edward said making me slightly confused. Bella and I stayed silent as we followed Edward up to the kitchen that was upstairs. We rounded a corner and most of the family I'm guessing was cooking something that smelled really good in the kitchen.

A gorgeous woman with honey, caramel-colored hair that had a warm smile walked up and greeted Bella and I, "Bella, Keri, we're making Italiano for you."

Bella gave her an awkward smile. "Oh."

"Sounds good to me." My mouth was already watering as the woman gave me an excited smile.

"Keri, Bella, this is Esme, my mother for all intents and purposes," Edward introduced us.

Bella and Esme both greeted each other in Italian before Esme turned to me with a wholehearted smile. "Great to meet you, Esme," I smiled at her before looking at all the others before me. I easily recognized the others: Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett although Rosalie looked kind of pissed for some reason.

"You've given us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time." Carlisle spoke up.

"I hope you're hungry," Esme sounded hopeful in her words.

I immediately nodded. "Oh yeah, I'm starving here. All I had for breakfast was dried up oatmeal. I could use a home cooked meal. Thank you."

Esme lit up into a bright smile, "Great, what about you Bella?"

"Yeah, absolutely," Bella said quickly. I gave her look. She ate a sandwich before we left. She was only being polite.

"She already ate." Edward interjected. I bit my lip, embarrassed that I had let that slip. I still wasn't used to that yet.

As a response, Rosalie broke a glass bowl with her gloved-hands, spraying a million jagged pieces of glass on the floor. I jumped in response and Rosalie carelessly stepped over the glass, "Perfect."

Bella spoke up, "It's just that . . . I know that, I know that you guys don't eat."

Esme nodded at Bella. "It's very considerate of you."

"Just ignore Rosalie. I do," Edward whispered to Bella and me.

"Yeah, let's just keep pretending that this isn't dangerous for all of us," Rosalie hissed.

Emmett tried to calm her down, and Bella said, "Look, I would never tell anybody, anything. Keri, too."

Especially me, since I was in the same boat as them. I didn't want the world to know what I was either. It was scary just to think about it. I noticed Edward wince in response to my thoughts.

Rosalie scowled at us. "The entire family will be implicated if this all ends badly."

"Badly as in . . . we would become the meal." Bella thought making everyone snicker.

"Yeah, since I smell like ammonia to you guys, I don't think I would be all that appetizing," I commented causing everyone to chuckle some more.

"Hi Keri, hi Bella." A cheery voice from a distance greeted. It was only Alice and Jasper hopping down from a branch and onto the porch.

"I'm Alice," She greeted before giving me a sweet hug. Alice smiled as she gave Bella a hug before she backed away. "You do smell good. And Keri, you do smell like ammonia."

"Well, that's great…I guess," I said in confusion.

Alice giggled as Edward spoke, "Alice, what are you—"

"It's okay, Bella, Keri and I are all going to be great friends." Alice smiled innocently at Edward. Oh yeah, Alice can see the future.

Carlisle swiftly said, "Sorry, Jasper's our newest vegetarian. It's a little difficult for him."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Keri. . . Bella." Jasper politely greeted.

"The pleasure is all mine," I replied.

Jasper let out an awkward smile as Alice supported him, "It's okay Jasper. You won't hurt them." I really hope not.

"Alright, I think I'm going to take Bella on a tour for the rest of the house," Edward spoke as he tried to leave with Bella. He clearly looked embarrassed, but I thought, _Edward, your family's nice, with the exception of Rosalie, despite that their vampires. It's cool._ I noticed Edward relax a little

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you soon, Bella," Alice grinned at Bella.

Bella nodded uncomfortably. "Okay."

I stayed in my spot as Edward and Bella walked off into their own reality they call their world. Everyone except Rosalie gushed about how cute they are together.

"I think that went well." Carlisle said.

"Clean this up. Now," Esme ordered Rosalie before politely asking me, "You still hungry for that Italiano?"

I nodded eagerly as I took a seat at the counter. "Yep." Esme and Carlisle smiled at me as they began to fix me a plate.

"You don't seem like a girl with a hearty appetite." Emmett assumed as he leaned against the counter across from me. I could tell Rosalie was glaring daggers at the back of my head as she was cleaning up the mess she made.

I chuckled. "Trust me, grizzly, you have no idea. Thank you." I thanked as Esme carefully placed the plate of food in front of me.

"No problem, sweetie," Esme kindly replied.

I took one bite, and I was in heaven. "You have got to teach me how to make this? This is really good!" I managed to say in between bites.

"You like it?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded hastily. "This is the best Italiano I have ever tasted in my whole life!"

Carlisle smiled. "That's great! Now we have more excuses to use the kitchen."

"Oh, I plan on it. Yum," I grinned as I slurped on a piece of pasta.

Since Bella and Edward were off being a couple, I spent time with the rest of the Cullens, learning about their past lives, and how they came to be a family. Carlisle was very interested in my genetic makeup, and how my powers functioned. Esme gave me a tour of the house and when we ran into Alice, she took over from there.

Apparently, Alice had been waiting for the moment when she could finally meet her "new little sister" and had already got tons of clothes in my size. It was a surprising, but sweet gesture.

Luckily for me, when I went back home that day, Dad didn't have anything to say about the 10 shopping bags I brought in.

* * *

Bella and I had once again stopped by the Cullen house after school for the third time this week. We were both starting to get very comfortable with them, and they treated us as if we were a part of their family. We knew that they would never harm us, and we would always keep their secret.

Today, though, Bella and Edward wanted to work on our upcoming projects for Biology. They were done with theirs in less than half an hour, and then they helped me with mine. I was so lucky to have an older, vampire brother figure. Afterwards, I spent time in the kitchen with Esme, learning how to make a pie from scratch.

Then, Bella and I left to have dinner with our dads.

"Sorry we're late," I apologized as I took a seat across from Bella and next to my dad, who was arguing with someone on his phone.

"Yeah, biology project," Bella added.

Charlie nodded as he put his newspaper away. "I ordered you the spinach salad. I hope that's okay."

"And I ordered you the pan pepperoni pizza that you always get," Dad added before continuing his conversation on his cell.

"You should both order yourselves salads next time. Cut back on the steak," Bella spoke as our food arrived.

"Bella's right. I want you to be around for the grandkids," I chimed.

Bella awkwardly smiled at me as Charlie said, "Hey, I'm as healthy as a horse."

Cora rested a hand on my shoulder as she spoke in a solemn voice, "Um, say, chief, boys want to know, did you find anything by Queets River today?"

"Yeah, we found a bare human footprint," Bella and I looked at each other for a moment before glancing back at Charlie. "But it looks like whoever that is, is headed east so Kitsap County sheriff is going to take over from here."

"Okay, I just hope they catch him fast." Cora sadly smiled before walking away.

Bella and I started to scarf our food down when Charlie spoke up, "Looks like your friends are flagging you."

Bella and I glanced at Charlie confused before we both looked out the window behind Bella. Of course, Mike had to do something like that in front of our dads. Bella went red as I just rolled my eyes in disgust. "It's okay if you want to go join them."

"Um, no thank you," I replied.

Charlie chuckled, "But I'm just going to turn in early anyway."

Bella nodded in agreement. "Me, too."

"I mean its Friday night. You two should go out." I knew Charlie wanted us out so he could have the house to himself, "Looks like the Newton boy's got a big smile for you, Bells."

"He's a good buddy," Bella mumbled.

Charlie sighed before glancing out the window, "What about any of these other yahoos in town? Anybody interest you?" Charlie asked her.

"So, we can talk about boys?" Bella asked.

Charlie lent back in his seat. "I just feel like I leave you alone too much. You should be around people."

Bella pointed to me across the table. "I have Keri, though. She's been like a sister to me."

"Aww, Bella, thank you," I replied, as I pretended to wipe a tear off of my face. Bella chuckled at me.

"Dad, I don't really mind being alone," Bella continued, "I guess I'm kind of like my dad in that way."

We continued eating until it was time for all of us to go our separate ways. Dad took me by Grandma's house and it seemed that she was once again bedridden. Only this time she seemed paler and much frailer. Dad went downstairs to get her medicine, leaving us alone.

I didn't say anything to her, so I just curled up in the bed next to her. She patted my head as _Maury _came on.

We both debated on who the father was of this 11 year old girl until I dozed off.

* * *

**AN: Please Review!**


	6. Vampire Baseball

**AN: Thanks to all of those who have reviewed and fav/story alerted this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6-**Vampire Baseball

Today, I guess that Edward was going to take Bella and me to play baseball with his family, even though a storm's coming in. My dad had to work, and my grandmother was still bed-ridden, so I found myself at Bella's before Edward came to get us.

I watched in amusement as Edward had finally introduced himself to Charlie, whom didn't look equally as pleased to meet his daughter's boyfriend. In fact, Charlie looked like he was ready to shoot Edward, but he thankfully didn't – even though it wouldn't harm or affect Edward in any way.

After the whole ordeal inside the house with Charlie, Edward had out two baseball caps for Bella and me. "Since when do vampires play baseball?" Bella questioned, amused, as Edward politely stuffed her head with the cap.

Edward tucked Bella's hair neatly under the cap as he spoke, "Well, it's the American pastime and, uh, there's a thunderstorm coming. It's the only time we can play. You'll see why."

"Are you sure that's safe? I mean, I've heard tons of stories of people who randomly get electrocuted during storms like that-" I started to say.

"Keri, it's okay. I'll have you back safe and sound before a single drop hits the ground," Edward reassured me.

"Alright," I said as I climbed into the backseat of the Jeep.

* * *

Edward ended up driving us through the forest where he ended up in the middle of a clearing. We all got out of the car and walked towards Edward's family, who were positioned in the middle. They were already set up to play; I guess they were waiting on us. Esme was the first one to greet Bella and me, "Glad you girls are here; we need an umpire."

"She thinks we cheat," Emmett commented.

"Well you guys are vampires. I wouldn't put it past you," I said in a light voice

"Whatever," Emmett retorted, "We're still awesome."

"Then, I'll just stand over here out of the way and watch. I know nothing about baseball," I waved my arms innocently.

Esme laughed as she wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulder. "Call them as you see them, Bella."

Bella replied, "Okay."

I stood on the other side of Bella as Rosalie went to bat first. Edward and Emmett were out in the field as Alice was the pitcher and Esme was the catcher. Thunder started rumbling as Alice called out, "It's time."

I observed with fascination as Alice did a cool maneuver before pitching the ball to Rosalie. The sound of the impact with Rosalie's strength made a loud, booming noise similar to thunder. Now, I understood why they would need the storm to clash along to the sound.

"Okay," Bella said to Esme, "Now I see why you need the thunder."

Rosalie dropped the bat and was nothing more than a blond blur as she ran at vampire speed to all of the bases. Edward chased the ball into the forest. "That can't be a homerun, right?" Bella asked Esme.

"No, it's not," Esme shook her head. "Edward is very fast."

In a matter of seconds, the ball, in lightning-speed, soared through the air and straight into Esme's hands as she deftly caught it right before Rosalie could touch home base. Bella leaned down next to Esme as she said, "Your out."

"Out! Whoo!" Emmett cheered enthusiastically as Rosalie gave him a disbelieving look in return. Emmett held out his arms in a come-on gesture. "Babe, come on, it's just a game."

Rosalie slowly stood up as she kept that glowering look directed at Bella before shooting daggers at me.

I help my hands up in defeat and said, "Down, Bessie." Bella and the others chuckled.

Next, it was Carlisle's turn. He even managed to get himself a homerun, due to the fact that Edward and Emmett ended up knocking into each other while trying to catch the ball that was coming their way. Jasper was up right after. The thunder-like sound was heard once again as Jasper hit the ball. Very skillfully, Emmett jumped up a tree and caught the ball, making Jasper lose.

"My monkey man," Rosalie gushed making me instantly roll my eyes.

It was the most interesting game I had ever seen. It put the ESPN to shame. Then, I noticed a look that was a cross between fear and worry brew on Alice's face.

"Stop!" Alice yelled

Everyone hesitated until the vampires acknowledged something we didn't. Bella and I glanced at each other in confusion as everyone used their vampire-speed to rush over to us. I had a feeling something was wrong.

"They were leaving, but then they heard us." Alice warned everyone as Edward came up to us.

"Let's go," Edward ordered as he tried to push us along but Carlisle stopped him.

"It's too late." Carlisle spoke, serious.

"Get your hair down," Edward ordered Bella as she untied her ponytail. My hair was already down, but I wondered why she needed to do that.

Rosalie scoffed at us, "Like that will help; I can smell her from across the field."

"I shouldn't have brought you two here," Edward spoke regretfully, "I'm so sorry."

"What?" Bella asked him.

Edward only pushed us behind him. "Just be quiet, stand behind me."

Bella and I obediently did as we were told as we all stood beside the Cullen clan. I kept my head down but slightly looked up to reveal three other people standing on the other side. There was a woman off to the right that had strawberry-blond hair, a dark-skinned guy with dreadlocks in the middle and a blond dude with his hair tied back in the right. No doubt they were vampires, plus I noticed instead of the Cullen's golden-hue colored eyes, their eyes were blood-red.

The dark-skinned one held up the baseball in his hand. "I believe this belongs to you." The guy tossed the ball to Carlisle who caught it in one hand.

"Thank you," Carlisle nodded. I felt someone grab my arm tightly, and realized that it was Bella. She slowly maneuvered me behind her.

"I am Laurent," he pointed a finger to the woman, "And this is Victoria . . . and James," I noticed that the freaky James dude kept on looking at Bella and I curiously. It made uncomfortable and I noticed Bella shift from one foot to another.

"I'm Carlisle," Carlisle greeted them, "And this is my family."

"Hello," Laurent greeted politely.

"I'm afraid your hunting activities," Carlisle told them, "Have caused something of a mess for us."

"Our apologies," Laurent apologized, "We didn't realize the territory had been claimed."

"Yes," Carlisle stared suspicious at them but kept the polite face. "Well, we maintain a permanent residence nearby."

"Really" Laurent sounded surprised. In the corner of my eye, I realized that Edward and the blond, creepy vamp were in a glaring contest. "Well, we won't be a problem anymore. We were just passing through."

"The humans were tracking us," Victoria said, "But we led them east . . .you should be safe."

Carlisle nodded. "Excellent,"

"So," Laurent chuckled, "Could you use three more players?" Everyone exchanged glances. "Oh, come on, just one game."

"Sure, why not." Carlisle tried to sound casual but I could hint the nervousness in his tone. "A few of us were leaving, you could take their place. We'll bat first." Carlisle threw the ball to them as Victoria caught it with a wicked smile.

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball," Victoria smirked.

Jasper spoke, "Oh, well, I think we can handle that."

Everyone laughed in return except for James and Edward who were still staring at each other intently. I could sense that Edward was reading his mind and he didn't seem to like it. James gave me one last look before turning around.

I sighed, glad that we had the chance to leave. However, the wind blew and ruffled Bella's hair. James inhaled the scent almost as it were a drug as he turned back around with a hungry gaze directed at me and Bella. "You brought a few snacks." James spoke.

Edward snarled and pushed us behind him as the rest of the family guarded Bella and me. I was even surprised that Rosalie was helping. Everyone was hissing at each other as Bella was gaping like a fish, and I hid my face in her shoulder blade.

"The girls are with us . . . I think it be best if you leave," Carlisle calmly stated.

"Well," Laurent spoke coolly, "I can see the game is over, we'll go now." Laurent slowly backed away. "James," He warned.

James finally gave up and kept the hungry, fixed look at us as Victoria also stood up and hissed before leaving. James threw us one more look over his shoulder before walking away with his arm slung around Victoria.

"Get them out of here," Carlisle ordered Edward, "Go!"

Edward was by our side in an instant, and grabbed both of our arms to lead us away. Once we got to the Jeep, I hopped quickly into the backseat of the Jeep, and in my nervousness, struggled to buckle up the weird seatbelt/constraint thing.

Bella got frustrated with Edward as he attempted to help her, but I just gave up and let him do mine for me. He practically tied me to the seat in his haste. I barely had enough room to breathe.

Edward speeded through the forest, past trees, bushes and mud, and everything was a blur to me. I yelped a few times as the cabin bucked wildly, but, thanks to Edward, I barely moved in my seat.

"Listen to me, James is a tracker. I read his mind. The hunt is his obsession, and my reaction at the field set him off." Edward told us, "I just made this his most exciting game ever; he's never going to stop."

"What does he want with me? I thought he couldn't smell me?" I asked over the noise.

"Bella was standing in front of you, so he took her scent for the both of yours. Plus, he wasn't standing close enough to smell your scent, Keri," Edward explained.

"What do we do?" Bella questioned, terrified.

"Rip him apart and burn him to pieces." Edward replied, venomously.

"You have to take us home," Bella said, "Now."

"You can't go home," Edward shook his head. "He'll just trace your scent there. It's the first place he's going to look."

"But my dad is there!" Bella realized.

"Look, just let me get you away from here first," Edward muttered.

"No, my Dad is there, we have to go back!" Bella yelled at him.

"It doesn't matter!"

"Yes, it does; he could get killed because of us! Keri's family, too! We have to go back!" Bella shot back.

_Bella's right, Edward. We need to get the tracker away from Forks or something,_ I thought.

"Then we'll lead the tracker away," Edward stated clearly reading my thoughts, "Somehow."

On the way to Bella's, Edward called his family, and they put together a quick plan. Basically, Bella was going to "break up" with Edward to give her a reason to leave Forks for the time being, and then, she was going to go home since she guessed that the tracker wouldn't expect her to actually go there.

My father was still at work, so I couldn't reach him at the moment to give him an update on our vampire situation. I wouldn't dare ask my grandmother to help; she was probably passed out on pills anyways.

Bella climbed out of the Jeep followed by Edward. I watched as Bella slammed the door in his face, and then, he took off at vampire speed. I jumped when I heard someone at the door of the Jeep, and sighed in relief as Alice climbed in and drove around the block.

"Is this a part of the plan?" I asked.

"Yes, the others are back at the house. We're supposed to wait for Bella to finish packing, and then, we'll discuss the next step. Are you okay back there, Keri?"

I nodded and rubbed my hands together. "Yeah, I'll be fine. But Bella needs to hurry up."

Alice's eyes glazed over for a bit, and when I saw her come to, she said, "Oh, she's on her way. In fact, she'll be passing us in less than a minute."

30 seconds later, I saw Bella's old truck pass us and Alice started up the Jeep and drove behind her. There was a loud noise that made me jump, and I saw Emmett on top of Bella's truck. I looked out the window nervously, since now I knew that the tracker was following us.

As soon as we got to the Cullen residence, I noticed Edward climb out of the driver's side of the truck and lead Bella into the house, Alice and I following close behind. We all stopped as Laurent appeared before us. Edward pushed Bella behind him as he got into a defensive position, Alice doing the same with me, but Carlisle appeared by his side.

"He came to warn us," Carlisle explained, "About James."

Edward backed down slightly. Laurent addressed us all, "I've grown tired of his games, but he's got unparalleled senses, absolutely lethal." Laurent explained, "I've never seen anything like him in my three-hundred years. And the woman, Victoria, don't underestimate her."

Carlisle gave him nods thanks as Laurent looked at all of us, apologetic. "I'm truly sorry for what's been unleashed here." Laurent apologized before disappearing out the door.

Bella and I were quiet as we entered the garage; where the lights switched on to reveal a pristine garage including the Volvo, the red BMW, a black Mercedes Sedan and an SUV. Everyone, except Rosalie, sprang into action, opening cupboards to reveal various supplies, including cell phones, extra batteries, cans of gasoline, maps, portable GPS units and many other things. My eyes widened. _They were more stocked than FEMA!_ They loaded up the vehicles as quickly as possible.

"I've had to fight our kind before." Jasper spoke, "We're hard to kill."

"But not impossible," Emmett grinned with bloodlust, "We'll rip him apart with our hands, and then burn the pieces."

"I don't relish killing another creature," Carlisle spoke sorrowfully, "Even a sadistic one like James."

"If he doesn't get to one of us first." Rosalie added.

"I'll run Bella south," Edward spoke up, "While you lead the tracker away, and protect Keri."

"No, Edward," Carlisle disagreed, "James knows you'll never leave Bella. He'll follow you."

Alice spoke up, "I'll go with Bella. Jasper and I will drive her south. I'll keep her safe, Edward."

With a strained expression, Edward glared, "Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?"

"Yes," Alice replied before giving me a quick hug. Then, she took Bella's hand and led her over to the Mercedes.

"Esme, Rosalie," Edward tossed them a seat of our clothes from our duffel bags, "Put these on so the tracker will pick up Keri's and Bella's scents."

"Why should I?" Rosalie argued, "What are they to me?"

"Rosalie," Carlisle spoke, exasperated, "Bella is with Edward and Keri is part of our family now, and we protect our family."

Rosalie glowered but picked up the clothes. Someone coughed and everyone's eyes shot to the doorway of the garage where my Grandmother stood next to Esme. Esme had her arm around my grandmother's waist, helping her stay afloat.

"Sweetheart, I don't think those will help much. But, I think I can be of assistance," my grandmother said in a hoarse voice.

"Thank you, but, we couldn't ask you of that, Carol," Carlisle spoke up.

Grandma scoffed, "Nonsense! My granddaughter and her friend are in danger, and you expect me to just lie in bed and do nothing? In all of the years that I have known you, Carlisle, I'm ashamed that you doubt me so."

Esme said, "Carlisle is right. You would be risking your health by helping us. We can take care of it, and we won't let anyone hurt Bella or Keri."

Grandma didn't reply, but her body began to transform. Her light brown skin became pale, her gray hair turned a soft brown, and the wrinkles on her face disappeared. Once the transformation was complete, everyone gasped.

She had transformed into Bella. "You see? It's brilliant," my grandma/Bella clone said aloud in Bella's exact voice.

"She's right. It is brilliant," Bella agreed, and I nodded.

Carlisle asked my grandmother, "Are you sure about this?"

The Bella clone nodded. "Positive. Now, let's get this show on the road before this medication wears off. Then, I'll be of no use for you."

Everyone resumed gathering supplies, but sent cautious glances at my grandmother. Carlisle, Esme, and Edward discussed something with my grandmother before she followed Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett to the SUV. I ran over to give her a hug, and she ran her hands through my hair.

"Be careful," I whispered as I embraced her again.

"Don't worry about me. Just stay hidden, and stay safe. I've already talked to your father, and he's over at the Blacks with Charlie. You're going to stay here with Rosalie and Esme, okay?" I nodded.

Carlisle hit the door opener and the massive, metal doors rolled open. Carlisle gave Edward's shoulder a gentle squeeze before climbing into the SUV. Everyone finished up, loading up the cars as Edward and Bella had a private moment together.

I mouthed to the real Bella, "Be safe."

She smiled at me sadly before the car screeched out of the garage, leaving poor Edward behind. We both stared at the car as it slowly disappeared from sight.

* * *

**AN: Please Review!**


	7. Tragedy Strikes

**AN: Thanks to all those that have reviewed or fav/story alerted this! It would be nice to get a few more reviews, though. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**- Tragedy Strikes

So, during the gist of our spring break, it was nonstop vampire hunting while I was on lockdown at the Cullen house. My dad wasn't allowed to see me, out of fear that James would follow him here to the house. Dad's job was to help keep an eye on Charlie and keep him occupied.

I wasn't allowed to help either, since I was one of the targets and it was too dangerous for me to be around a nomadic vampire. Bella called all the time, checking in and asking for updates on her dad and me. Not only was she super-bored in Phoenix since she was on lockdown like me, she was also worried and restless.

My grandmother made sure to take her meds regularly so that she got her rest and had the energy to transform into the Bella clone. Edward and Carlisle informed me that it was working so far, but the only problem was that James might differentiate between the two Bellas, since my grandmother's Bella clone didn't exactly match Bella's actual scent.

Luckily, Esme wore one of my jackets on the one of the earlier outings, and, according to Edward, James picked up on my scent, and no longer wanted to drink my blood. But, he was pissed now that he _couldn't _drink my blood and kill me to screw with the Cullens. If he found me and killed me now, it would be to prove to the Cullens that he could. Like Edward said, it was more than a hunt; it was a game that James was determined to win.

And, as I later realized, one he wanted to win at any and _all _costs.

* * *

It all started when I received a phone call from Edward as I sat on the couch eating the pancakes Esme whipped up, watching _Wheel of Fortune._

"How's it going, bro? Have you caught Dracula yet?" I asked playfully.

Edward ignored my question and asked, "Keri, did your grandmother make it back to the house?"

"No. Why? What's wrong?" I sat up now, alert.

"She disappeared. She was with us, but then she was gone. After that, I lost James, too. I stopped hearing him, and Alice can't see him because he hasn't fully committed to a decision yet." Esme and Rosalie were standing nearby, tense, and I knew they could hear every word with their vampire hearing.

I really didn't like what I was hearing. So far, the plan had been working, but now my grandmother had thrown a wrench in the chain. We didn't know where she was, and we didn't know where James was. Victoria was laying low, waiting to strike when James told her to. I was lost as to how I could diffuse the situation since I was on lockdown.

"Well, what do you want me to do, Edward? I have no clue as to where she could've-"Then, it hit me.

My grandmother could be very impulsive, and as always, threw everyone off guard. She probably formed a plan in her mind, and tried not to think about it so that Edward couldn't hear her and stop her. She was very ill, very old, and trying her best to protect Bella and me. But it must've been wearing her down, even though she had her meds to keep her up. She must've grown tired of this goose chase, and decided to take action. I was fearful of what that actually was.

"Keri? Keri? What is it?" Edward asked, concern and panic laced in his velvety voice.

Esme was by my side in an instant, and took my hand in hers. "Keri, are you alright? What do think happened?"

I set the plate aside, and blinked upstairs into the spare bedroom that I had claimed as my room for the time being. I quickly changed out of my pajamas and into a hoodie and sweats. Esme knocked on the door, and entered followed by Rosalie.

"Something's happened hasn't?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded. "Give me 3 minutes. If I'm not back, come to my grandmother's house."

Esme opened her mouth to protest, but I blinked out of sight and into my grandmother's front lawn. It was very cold and I could feel light drops of rain hit the top of my hoodie and nose as it started to drizzle.

The house didn't seem like it had changed any, but I took a deep breath and walked up to the front door. Fear and caution clouded my heavy heart, and I was terrified of opening the door. Of course, I really didn't need to, but it helped prolong the moment.

The door creaked slightly as it opened and the house was completely dark. I shut it behind me, and glanced around for any sign of danger. Then, I blinked upstairs, and inspected every room. When I reached my grandmother's room, clothes and drawers were thrown around as if she had to leave in a hurry. The other rooms were not in such disarray.

I blinked back downstairs and walked into the living room. Once again, it seemed normal. I walked into the den, and rounded the corner. Then, I stopped. There was the sound of labored breathing, like someone struggling to hang onto their last breathe of life. I stepped forward, and the wooden floor was drenched in some kind of liquid.

I turned on the lights and gasped. _It was blood! _"Grandma! Grandma!" I yelled and then, to my utter horror, I spotted her.

My grandmother drenched in her own blood, wearing Bella's clothes, and barely hanging on to the last thread of life she had left. The elbow on her left arm had a bone sticking out of it, and there was a deep gash in the middle of her chest where her tank top had been ripped. I ran to her side and knelt down beside her, not caring one bit if I got blood on my clothes.

_My grandmother was dying. _

_She was dying because of me._

_She was dying because of Bella. _

Tears began pouring from my eyes, and I asked, my voice cracking with every word, "What-What happened? Why did you…How?"

She looked at me with faraway eyes, and, in barely a whisper, replied, "Too old…couldn't handle it. He…I…made a deal, but…he…to…suffer. I…too…weak…tired…stop…him. He…gone."

Her eyes started to droop, and panic overtook me as I tried to shake her awake. "No! Don't leave me! I need you! I can't do this…I can't _be _this without you! Pl-Please d-don't l-leave m-me!" I cried, trying to make her hold on a little longer for me.

But it was a battle that I was clearly losing. Her eyelids raised a little, and her skinny, calloused fingers lightly grazed my cheek, wiping my tears away. "Don't…cry…for…me. Strong…girl…be…okay. Stay strong…" Then, the light left her eyes, and I felt as if my heart had been ripped out of my chest.

Cold, stone arms wrapped around me and lifted me up gently. I hadn't realized the back door was still open, and Edward was trying to get me to release my grandmother's dead body, but I couldn't. Carlisle entered right after, and began examining the body. In my state of mind, I was hoping that she would come back and say that it was all a joke. That this wasn't happening that this wasn't real.

Eventually, Edward just let me sob for a while, and when my tears became lighter, I was able to let go of her, and he wrapped his cold arms around my shoulders as we walked outside into the pouring rain.

* * *

A new plan had to be put in motion after my grandmother's sudden death, and since he had found us out, he had continued on his hunt of Bella. Edward and the other Cullens felt bad because they had to leave me in this state.

"No, you need to go. Get Bella before he manages to put some silly idea in her head that makes her risk her life. And then, everything that we did, that my…grandmother did, would be a waste. Go, find him, and rip his pretty, stone head apart," I said in a dark voice.

Emmett didn't need to be told twice, and he was out the door followed by Jasper. Edward whispered to me, "Don't worry, Keri, we're gonna find him. I won't let anyone hurt you or Bella. I promise you." Then, he left.

Carlisle mumbled, "I'm very sorry that this happened to you, Keri, and I'm very sorry for your loss. We'll catch him, no matter what it takes."

Esme came out of the kitchen and handed me a mug of hot chocolate. I took it graciously and sipped it as Esme rubbed my back in a comforting gesture. Rosalie sat on the armrest of the couch on my other side, and awkwardly patted my shoulder gently.

You think I would hate vampires in general now since one had killed one of my relatives, the only "mother" I ever had, but I couldn't hate the Cullens. They were too good and hospitable to hate. Plus, they had become like my extended family. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't let myself hate them.

* * *

The whole town was devastated when word of my grandmother's death, "A burglary gone wrong", got out and my dad called me an hour ago to say that people kept coming by our house to drop off candles, flowers, cards, or food for us. I was touched and pleasantly surprised by all of the people that my grandmother had touched.

Of course, I wasn't there to witness it, as I took to my seclusion at the Cullen household. Dad wanted me to come home, but Victoria was still around Forks, and I didn't want to risk his or Charlie's life too. Esme and Rosalie had spent the rest of the afternoon out, since they were tracking Victoria, who possibly had Charlie in her sights.

I looked at the clock and noticed that right about now, Edward's plane would have landed in Phoenix. I hadn't called Bella and told her the news. She had a sadistic vampire after her; she had enough on her plate without adding my loss and grief to the mix.

I went downstairs, grabbed a pint of ice cream, and settled down on the couch and watch silly sitcoms that only played when everyone was working or at school. Laughter and Ben and Jerry's helped numb the pain for a little while.

* * *

A few days later, I finished putting on the black dress Alice got me for the funeral. It wasn't fancy, just a simple black dress with a black sweater. My hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and when I looked in the mirror, my chocolate skin seemed paler than usual.

I had barely been out since I had been camping out at the Cullens, especially when my uncle and his family came into town. Some of my distant cousins on my grandfather's side had also blown into town as well, and everyone was shacking up at our house. As much as we missed each other, Dad knew that I was better off (and safer) if I stayed with the Cullens.

Alice knocked on the door and asked, "Keri, are you ready?" Esme, Carlisle, and Alice had decided to attend the funeral to not only keep up with their human charade, but also to support me and my family as well. Once again, they were just too good to be vampires.

I nodded, but then, I hesitated. "Give me a minute." I needed time to collect myself. She nodded, and in another second she was gone.

I heard a door, a light breezing noise, and Edward was suddenly standing in the doorway. "Hey, Edward," I greeted in a monotone voice. He must've just got back from visiting Bella.

While in Phoenix, Bella had agreed to meet with James, but it was a ploy to lure her out, and he attacked her before Edward and the others got to her in time. She ended up with several injuries, and now had to walk with a cast.

"What happened to James?" I questioned, urgently. Edward had been spending so much time with Bella that I had forgotten to ask.

Edward took a seat on the bed and I could see him behind me in the mirror. "We took care of him. And the woman, Victoria, she ran off."

_Would she be back? You guys did kill her mate, after all_, I thought.

"I'm not sure, but Alice is watching to see if or when she will retaliate. And we'll be ready for her," he replied confidently.

After a brief silence, Edward spoke, "I'm so sorry for everything that James has done to you. I hate myself that we didn't see it, that I didn't hear her plan. If I did I would've stopped her, if it would've kept you from the pain that you're in now. If it's worth anything, though, you're the best, little sister that I've ever had." Edward pressed his cold lips to the back of my head, and I smiled.

"Thanks, bro. You're actually a pretty good big brother."

* * *

There were a lot of people at the funeral, way more than I expected. I left the Cullens to find my family in the crowd. Dad spotted me, and gave me a long, tight hug.

Then, I noticed my dad's twin, my uncle, Jim. They looked exactly alike, except my dad had shaved all of his hair off. Jim was wearing a suspicious comb-over thing on his head. It looked almost like a dead rat.

"Hey, Uncle Jim," I greeted as I gave him a hug. His wife, Marsha, a pretty woman with doe-eyed hazel eyes, long dark hair, and mocha skin, kissed both of my cheeks before engulfing me in another hug.

Then, there was my cousin, Mackenzie. She was taller than me, had a curvier frame, and looked like a younger version of Gabrielle Union. She hugged me without saying anything and we took our seats as the program started. Her 8-year-old brother, Bobby, hopped onto my lap, and rested his head on my chest.

The whole thing was blur and it continued to be a blur to me afterwards, as our family accepted thank yous, left and right from townsfolk who kept saying "We're sorry for your loss" and "We understand what you're going through."

After the 37th time of hearing that, my friendly smile slowly turned into a grimace, until Jacob came up and hugged me. He felt so warm and familiar. I realized that his arms were a little more muscular than before.

When I pulled back, I asked, "Whoa, there Tyson. Have you been working out?"

Jacob smiled and shook his head. "Last time, I checked, no. But they say working on cars can do that to you."

"I've never heard anyone say that."

"That's because I just thought of it," Jacob grinned and we both cracked up. It was very refreshing, like some of the pain had ebbed away from my heavy heart.

"Thanks for coming today, Jake. I'm really glad that you're here."

"No problem," he replied with a slight blush that made me smile. After I hugged and spoke with Billy for a minute, they were gone.

For a quick minute, I felt this strange emptiness overtake me.

* * *

By the next week, all of my relatives were gone, and I was back in the house with Dad. There were a lot more long silences and small talk than there was before. We were both grieving at our own time, in our own ways.

Dad would often get angered very easily at simple things, and then he would shut down and lock himself in his room for a while. I cried almost every night and spent less and less time with Bella, the Cullens, and my friends. I just wanted to be alone sometimes.

Once I returned to school, all anybody could talk about was the upcoming prom, which Bella was adamant with Edward about not attending. She found it insignificant since she had started pressing Edward about becoming a vampire. Plus, she was so clumsy; she hardly could dance, especially with her cast still in place.

Edward wanted to make sure that she had the entire "teenage experience" since he had no plans for her to be a vampire at all. I figured the happy couple had hit a hurdle that they were gonna have trouble jumping over. I would just roll my eyes and shake my head at them.

Tonight was the night of the prom, and I called both Tori and Bella to give my well-wishes. Bella groaned since Alice had "kidnapped" her for the day, and gave her a makeover and a designer dress to wear. Tori was the complete opposite; she had been relieved her dress arrived on time, and now she was one of the few sophomores that would get to go. I was happy for her, but I didn't really care. They probably just served bad food, and played cheesy music all night like in all of the teen movies.

I hung up the phone, and grabbed a bag of popcorn to watch one of favorite movies, _You Again._ Dad came in, and took off his jacket. Then, he surprised me by joining me on the couch instead of heading upstairs to him room as he had been doing for the past week.

"Is everything okay, Dad?" I asked as I craned my neck to look at him.

Dad sighed, and said, "Keri, I just feel as if we have started drifting apart. You're growing up; you're going to be a junior next year, and then, you'll be off to college. I'm gonna be left in this house by myself unless I get married soon. But as for now, I don't want us be strangers in this house anymore. You are my daughter, and I love you very much. I just want us to enjoy this time. I want you to know that I'm always on your side, and I'm gonna help you with this."

I set the popcorn aside and curled my knees to my chest. It was nice to hear him say that he was sad, too, and that he was struggling with this almost as much as I was. I was good to feel that I wasn't alone like I thought I was.

"Thanks, Dad. I'm glad to hear you say that. Trust me, I don't plan on using these powers anytime soon," I assured him. Maybe that would help him sleep a little better a night…

"You're welcome, kiddo. But do you have to hog all of the popcorn?" Dad asked as he reached for my bag.

"Nah-uh! Go get your own old man!" I teased and in the next minute, I had popcorn in my hair, and all over the couch.

Dad and I laughed at the mess we made, and I hugged him as we watched the rest of the movie together. "I'm not cleaning that up you know," I mumbled.

Dad kissed my forehead and replied with a smile, "Oh, yes you are.

* * *

**AN: Please Review!**


	8. Part Two: New Moon

**Chapter 8-** Abrupt Departure

I stared at the brochure to Seattle's Winston Academy, the most prestigious boarding school in the state, for the third time today. It came for me in the mail yesterday, but I hadn't looked at it until now.

When I filled out my application several months back, I was excited and giddy to get a chance to get out of Forks. But so much has changed now. I felt like I couldn't be that giddy little girl anymore.

I had spent the whole summer in Isa with my uncle, aunt, and Blaine, trying to forget what happened. I sank into a depression of sorts for a bit. I didn't eat much, didn't spend that much time with my family, and sleep most of the day. My uncle tried to get me out of the house by getting me a job as a counselor at a day camp, but the heat and my boss got to be too much, and I ended up quitting after 4 days there.

It took me a while to get out of my funk, but one day, I didn't want to be sad anymore. I wanted a new start, a fresh one, even though, I was very worried about my future. Mackenzie helped me a lot, helping me train and showing me her powers. Her other power besides blinking was the power to duplicate herself into multiples of 5. She could only do it for an hour at the most, since her body would start to wear down after that. I watched in awe as she demonstrated this several times over. The duplicates were like extensions of her, like having extra arms or legs.

To distract myself, I enlisted her to help with my training and she agreed. We usually did it when adults were at work, and Bobby was at day camp. That way, no one could interrupt and distract us as we practiced in the huge backyard on my uncle's land, grateful for the wooden fence that surrounded us and shielded us from the public.

However, despite my distractions, the image of my grandmother's lifeless body never left me. It still haunted my dreams and thoughts, and made it hard for me to sleep or focus sometimes.

When I came back to Forks, Edward and I agreed for me to spend less time at the Cullen house as possible. It was too painful for me to relive the memory myself; it wasn't fair to make him relive it too.

I was doing a lot better, but not fully healed. Jacob, however, came by most days or I would go over his house whenever Dad wanted to visit. We would sit in his garage and talk, well mostly Jacob would talk. I would nod and listen, and ask a question occasionally. Jacob was a skilled mechanic at such a young age, and his current project was this old Volkswagen Rabbit that he was trying to rebuild. To keep myself occupied, I would ask about the various parts and help him when he needed it. Somehow, he made me feel a lot better, more normal.

I also noticed that Jacob seemed to be getting taller and his muscles were starting to get bigger. Or maybe I was hallucinating from the lack of sleep I was getting.

Xxx

I rubbed my eyes and joined my dad for breakfast before I went out for the day. Today, I just threw on some jeans and an oversized t-shirt, and my hair was pulled back into a ponytail. I smiled, visualizing the fit Alice must've had when she saw what I decided to wear today.

Dad set a plate of pancakes and eggs in front of me, before digging into his plate silently. I looked down at my plate. The pancakes had a syrup smiley face on it.

I grabbed my bag and proceeded to leave, but Dad commanded, "Sit down."

I grumbled and sat back down, but made no intention to eat anything. Dad wiped his mouth, and looked at me.

"Keri, look, I understand. It's hard to go on with your life when you lose someone you love. But you can't just stop living altogether. Your grandmother is probably rolling around in her grave right now. She wouldn't want you to be acting like this. She would want you to be happy, be a teenager, enjoy life, you know?"

"You're right, Dad. _But everything reminds me of Grandma._ Whenever I go to sleep, she's there again, dying right in front of me. It won't go away. _She_ won't go away."

Dad reached out to take my hand. "I know. But you have to try. Can you at least do that for me?"

Dad used the puppy-dog eyes and pout on me, like I would do on him to get something I wanted. Well, two can play at that game.

"Sure, but, I want you to consider this. My ticket out of Forks," I answered as I placed the brochure on the table in front of him.

He opened it and began reading it. As I expected, his eyes bugged out of their sockets when he saw the price of tuition. "Honey, this is very expensive. I mean, your grandmother did leave you a good amount of inheritance money, but she and your grandfather put it aside to pay for college. Plus, the money I got, I used to pay bills, put in savings, and get you that car. I'm afraid that I can't cover this."

My smile faded and I nodded. "It's okay, Dad. I just asked you to consider it. Oh, and thanks for the car."

I kissed his cheek, and grabbed an apple before I walked out the door. I went over my friend Tori's house since we were going to Seattle for the day. My Ford Escape was much newer than her aunt's old Buick, so we were taking my car.

When we pulled up, Alice called. "Keri, you're going to boarding school? Why didn't you tell me?"

"No, Dad shot me down. Wait, did you have a vision or something?" I asked.

"Yes, and I could see that you wanted to go, but your father couldn't afford it."

"Thank you for captioning my nightmare," I grumbled.

"Wait; hold on, Keri, I think Edward wants to talk to you."

I wondered what he wanted. "Yes, Edward?"

"Keri, I have an…offer that I want you to consider. I want to help you with your problem. I also like to think of it as a thank you as well. Listen, I know that I cannot make up for your loss, but perhaps, I can help you with this situation."

_Where was he going with this?_ "I'm listening."

* * *

"Are you all packed and ready?" Dad asked as I finished zipping up the last bag of clothes.

"Yep, ready." Then, I followed him downstairs and put the last bag in my car.

Edward's "offer" was to pay for my tuition to Winston. I was shocked really for him to even suggest it. The Cullens were loaded so anything was possible for those guys when money was involved, but I felt wrong in a way. But I knew that Edward knew that I desperately wanted to get out of Forks before I lost my mind, and this was the only way.

I lied to my father about it though, saying that I had won a "scholarship". It was just between me and Cullens. However, I did leave Bella's birthday gift with Alice, a gift card to Amazon. .com, and Alice surprised me with a bunch of new clothes.

So, I had 2 bags of clothes, a bag of shoes, and my bag of toiletries. The school was to give me a new laptop, which I get to keep when I graduate.

I looked back up at my home once more, before driving off towards Seattle.

* * *

Dad left once I got registered and settled into my room. The other side was already decorated with pink and purple drapes, as well as posters of Justin Timberlake and Maroon 5. On the desk, there were also tons of pictures of a pretty blond girl, posing in various bikinis.

I groaned since I was going to have that type of roommate. Speak of the devil, the girl walked through the door, and paused. She just stared at me like I was some dead roach on the bottom of her shoe.

"Are you my roommate?" she asked in an annoying high-pitched voice.

"Yes, my name is Keri Hanson. It's nice to meet you," I spoke up, extending my hand, trying to be friendly.

"I'm Hanna, Hanna Kelton. My father is the mayor of Seattle."

"Your father's Simon Kelton? That's really cool!" I exclaimed.

She sent me a fake smile and went to recover something from her nightstand dresser. It was a contract of some sort.

Her pedicured hand dropped the contract on my desk, and I saw that it was some type of roommate agreement. It clearly detailed what I was allowed to do, when I could leave or enter the room, and what I should wear. I looked up at her, smiled, and ripped it to shreds. She gasped and stormed out of the room.

I knew from then on that we would not get along.

* * *

As the first week of school passed, Hanna became my worst enemy at Winston. She also had a group of cronies that followed her every move and order to the letter. If the book _The Clique _was based on fact, it would be about Hanna and her friends.

At least I made one friend, Sasha Milks, a scholarship kid from outside of Port Angeles. She was the only one besides me who had grown up without a silver spoon in her mouth or had plastic surgery.

However, Hanna was determined to make my life at Winston miserable, since I was the only person to have ever stood up to her. I was not the kind of girl who just stood by and let people bully her, but I had no pull at this place like Hanna did. Plus, I was terrified that my rage might manifest into some new power, and expose my secret. Both Grandma and Mackenzie had warned me that it was important to keep your moods in check since it could cause an Unknown's powers to go into a flux at times.

I had to control my anger around the dumb Barbie doll, even though I wanted nothing more than to rip her pretty little hair out of her head.

* * *

I called Bella on the morning of her birthday, and she grumbled something about getting older. I rolled my eyes and told her to get a grip. Technically, if Edward was still human, he would've folded completely in half by now, or be a vegetable or most likely dead. At least he (in some way) still had his youth.

On the other hand, Sasha had had enough of the bullying, and reported Hanna directly to the Dean. The Dean only gave Hanna and her cronies a warning, and now there was nothing but silence from them. But it was the kind in the horror movies that prepared you for when the _real _monster came.

I was going to fight back this time, no matter what it cost me.

* * *

How does everything in my life (or Bella's) goes to hell? I mean, she gets a vampire boyfriend, and I lose my grandmother. I get to go to a prestigious boarding school, and get tormented by my roommate and her minions. Bella goes on to have her 18th birthday, and Jasper tries to kill her when she pricks her finger.

Now Alice is trying to explain to me that she and the rest of the Cullens are leaving. Jasper is with her, trying to keep me calm, but how can I be calm? My extended, vampire family is leaving me.

It is cloudy outside today, since it is due to rain any minute now, and I am on the verge of tears as I stare down at my black ballet flats. My long, dark hair is acting as a curtain of sorts, shielding Alice and Jasper from my broken face. Alice and Jasper met up with me after my last class, and I found them sitting on a cement bench in the courtyard.

People stare at the abnormally beautiful and pale beings beside me, but I didn't acknowledge them. They don't understand what I am going through right now. I just lost one family member a few months ago, and spent the whole summer trying to piece myself back together. I wasn't completely whole, but there were fewer cracks than before. Now I felt as if my being was being shattered again, like I was being run over by a car over and over again.

Alice took my hand in her cold one, and said, "I'm sorry that it has to be like this, but it's for your and Bella's protection, as well as ours. I don't want to leave you two, but Edward is our brother and it's what he wants. I really do hate this, Keri. You are my sister, too."

I sniffed, "I know, and you are mine. It's just…it's not fair!"

Alice scooted closer to me and engulfed me in her arms gently. "I know. But it'll be okay. We can still keep in touch if you want."

I glanced up at her. "Really? You would do that for me? But what about Edward?"

"Since when does Alice listen to Edward?" Jasper countered amused.

"When he bribes her with something she wants," I shot back.

"This isn't about Edward. I just want to make sure that you'll be okay when we leave, and that you'll keep an eye on Bella for us. I'll be doing that myself in case Victoria comes back, but we need an ally that we can trust. Can you do that for me, Keri?" Alice asked sweetly. Who am I do deny my favorite sister?

I wiped my face and smiled. "Sure, I'll keep an eye on her. When she's around me, I'll have a microscope on her so large, that'll make the Hubba telescope cry."

* * *

**AN: Please Review!**


	9. Adrenaline

**Chapter 9-**Adrenaline

Its November now, and it has been freezing outside. Bella has sunk deep into a depression, now that Edward and the others are gone. She's like an empty shell, there but empty inside. Charlie says that whenever she tries to sleep, she ends up screaming at the top of her lungs. Whenever I come home on the weekends to visit, she barely says anything to me. I felt so useless since I can't help her.

Soon, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year's passed and Bella wasn't any different. She was still a shell. At least, she wasn't suicidal. My homework load had also doubled as well due to my new curriculum so Bella mainly sat idly by as I studied most weekends. I had even stopped visiting Jacob and Billy, since I was so busy.

School had gotten a little easier since Hanna had transferred out after Christmas break to go to public school with her boyfriend. The day she moved out of the room was one of the happiest days of my life.

But the dark cloud came when Dad and Tori told me that Reed had been missing since Thanksgiving break. He was last seen heading to Seattle to pick up a package for his mom, and he never came home. There were searches going on, but nothing so far.

I hoped that he was okay, and that we would find him soon.

* * *

It was almost February now, and my Biology final was to take place next week. I had been pouring myself into my studies relentlessly and hadn't even planned on going home for the weekend. That is, until Bella called me Thursday night.

"Hey, Keri," Bella spoke miserably to me over the phone, "It's Bella."

"Um, hi. How are you?"

"I'm okay. Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie on Friday night. Jessica and I are going," Bella replied in a dull voice.

"Sure. I guess I could take a break from all of this studying."

* * *

"I don't know why you want to sit through all those zombies eating people and no hot guys kissing anybody." Jessica complained as we walked outside the theatre from seeing the most retarded movie of my life, _The Dead Come Back_.

"Well," Jessica said, "The movie we just saw is gross. Like . . . and why are there that many zombie movies anyway? Cause if it's supposed to, like; draw a parallel about leprosy, like my cousin had leprosy. It's not funny, you know?"

"Yeah, sure. It wasn't all that scary anyways-"I mumbled but Jessica carried on. Bella stayed quiet.

"And like is it supposed to be a metaphor for consumerism? Because don't be so pleased with your own, like self-referential cleverness, you know? Like, some girls like to shop. Not all girls apparently, like Bella. Although, I was surprised you even called at all, you know?"

Bella mumbled something that I couldn't make out, not that I was paying attention, since my mind was set on the McDonalds' half a block ahead of us.

"Like, your depression thing," Jessica addressed Bella, "I get it. I'm totally, totally worried. But after a while its like, you're still bumming . . ."

My attention suddenly turned to somebody at One Eyed Pete's who called out, "You want a ride, girls?"

". . . and I'm going through stuff, too. You know, like Mike deciding he just wants to be friends." Jessica continued, even though neither of us paid any attention.

"It's hard, you know? Like and since when does "just friends". ..." she ranted on.

Bella froze and gasped, stumbling backwards a bit. She looked as if she had just seen a ghost.

Jessica stepped in front of her and nodded onward. "Dude, come on."

Bella hesitated for a moment before looking back towards the bar. "I'm going to be right back for a second," she told us before slowly walking towards the bikers, ignoring my and Jessica's pleas for her to come back.

"All right, all right. We got a taker," one of the scary-looking ones cackled.

I ran over to Bella and stopped her in her tracks. "What the hell are you doing? Have you gone crazy, Bella?"

She shook her head. "No, it's not that. I just…need to see something." Then, she pushed me aside and continued walking up to one of the bikers.

I stared at the back of her head in shock, and I wanted to throw a brick at her head as she climbed on the back of some guy's motorcycle. "Bella!" I yelled at her as the motorcycle disappeared around a corner.

I groaned in frustration and went back up the hill to wait with Jessica, making sure that my phone was accessible for when I needed to call 911.

* * *

"Hey, uh, what the hell's wrong with you?" Jessica asked Bella as she walked back over to us.

"Just curious," Bella replied in a low voice.

Jessica said, "You're insane actually, or suicidal."

"Okay then but you know, that homeboy that you know could've have been a psycho. I was about to end up in an FBI interview room like some lame TV show."

"She's right, Bella. I mean, what if that guy had taken you away and murdered you in the back of his van or something? How could we have explained that to Charlie if something happened to you?" I asked Bella.

"Wow, that was such a rush," Bella commented.

"Awesome. So you're an adrenaline junkie now? That's cool. You can go bungee jumping. You don't get on the back of some random loser's motorcycle! Crazy," Jessica ranted as we walked on to get something to eat.

* * *

I don't know what snapped in Bella's brain, but a few weeks later, she was slowly returning to her old self. She was still sad, there was no doubting that, but now there was life in her again.

I wondered why that was, until Dad decided to stop by Billy Black's house after work one Friday afternoon. Sue Clearwater had cooked some food for him and Jake, and so we were having dinner at his place.

Billy directed me to the garage where Jake was, and I took my backpack with me. Jacob had his back turned to me, and his long, dark hair hid his face as he concentrated on screwing something on the frame of a motor bike.

I hadn't seen him since New Year's, but it seemed like he had grown a lot more. His legs were longer and his muscles were straining against the sleeves of his shirt. It wasn't that Jake wasn't nice to look at; it was just strange to see him transform so fast in front of my eyes.

"You know, they say that it's rude to sneak up on people," Jake said from his workbench, not even glancing in my direction.

I straightened up and entered the garage. "Sorry, I was just…wondering what you were doing."

I sat in an old wooden chair beside him and he shrugged. "It's just a side project that I'm working on with a friend."

"Motorcycles? Are you sure that's safe?"

"Hey, it wasn't my idea," Jake replied as he grabbed another tool and started to put another part in place.

"Whose was it then? Bella's?" I asked in a joking voice.

Jacob bit his lip, but he didn't respond. Then, I made the connection between the other night and the bikes sitting in Jake's garage. "Oh my gosh, it was Bella's idea, wasn't it? Wait, since when is she into motorcycles?"

"I asked her the same thing, but your guess is as good as mine," Jake sighed.

A knock on the door was heard as Jake stood up when two other Quileute teenagers walked in.

"Yo, Jake, you in there?" I could hear Quil ask from outside.

"Do you want me to go?" I asked.

"Don't worry, it's just my boys." Jake assured.

"Hey Jake," Quil and Embry Call greeted as they walked inside.

"Hey," Jake stood and greeted before gesturing to me, "Guys, you remember Joshua's daughter, Keri, right?"

"What's up?" I greeted in my "thug" voice. Jake rolled his eyes at me.

Quil blinked at me a few times, while Embry flashed me a smile. "Keri Hanson? Wow, you look… a lot different from last time I saw you. Didn't you wear glasses and had metal in your mouth?" he asked me sincerely.

I winced at the memory from my old self. "Yeah, I had my braces taken off a year ago, and my…grandmother got me some contacts."

"Well, you look…good," Embry mumbled.

"Um, thanks," I smiled despite I was kind of feeling uncomfortable here now.

"So the bike building story is true," Quil changed the subject.

Jake and I exchanged glances. I could see that I wasn't really supposed to know about the bikes, but no use crying over spilled milk now.

"Oh yeah, I taught him everything he knows," I grinned at Jake.

"What about the part where you're his girlfriend?" Everyone, including Jake, waited for my answer.

I looked down for a brief moment, "Uh, no. Two words, not one."

Embry laughed at Jake, "Ooh, burn."

"Actually," Jake spoke, probably equally embarrassed as I was, "Remember, I said she's a girl and a friend."

"Embry, do you remember him making that distinction?"

"Nope." Embry replied with a smile.

Jake laughed at the two of them, "Yeah, well, Quil's actually taking his cousin to prom."

"Yeah, that's still a riot. You want funny, Black? I'll give you funny." Quil said as he began to wrestle with Jake.

I backed away and laughed as they wrestled each other to the ground and boy, I have to say that Jake was winning. But he had an unfair advantage since he was so _big_.

Embry stepped up beside me, "I got five bucks on Quil."

"You're on." I grinned, watching Jake closely at how his muscles flexed. I glanced away in embarrassment, trying to rid my mind of the unwelcome thoughts that entered it.

* * *

Bella wasn't all that surprised when I found out about her and Jake secret project, but I promised to keep the bikes a secret from Charlie if I got a chance to ride one day. Bella agreed, reluctantly, and I smiled, grateful I had learned something from Edward after all.

As the days passed, the poor scraps of metal started to look more and more like actual motorbikes. It was amazing all of the hard work that Jake was putting into for these bikes. It was nice just to visit Jake sometimes, despite the way he was affecting me with his good looks and charm. I wondered why I hadn't noticed it before now, but I guess it was due to both of us hitting puberty, and the lack of young, attractive males at my school.

Today, Bella invited me to come over to Jake's so that I could see the bikes since he was close to finishing them now. Bella didn't mind now that I knew about them, and was happy to have someone to share the secret with.

After I finished studying for a test, I blinked outside of Jake's garage and walked right in to see Bella and Jake sharing a laugh. It made me feel like a snooping third wheel all of sudden, since I didn't realize how close that had become in my absence. But those feelings were pushed aside when Bella greeted me and hugged me. The three of us finished up the bikes, with me mainly handing a part or tool to Bella to give to Jacob, as we talked and joked around.

"So, Quil keeps asking to come over," Jake said as the three of us walked outside after we were finished for the day, "I think he likes you a little too much." He looked at Bella.

"Oh," she replied with a light voice, "Well, I'm not into the whole 'cougar thing' you know."

"What's up with you and age? I mean, how old was that Cullen guy anyways?" Jake asked her. Bella's face darkened and Jacob face twisted into regret.

Bella was still sort of raw and fragile. Sometimes, even a light comment like Jake's could make her return to her empty shell.

* * *

A week later, I sat in-between Bella and Jake as we made our way to a clearing on the outskirts of La Push that Jacob found that would allow us to ride the bikes in private. Bella drove with a neutral face and glanced at the two of us every so often.

Then she asked me, "Keri, if you don't want to do this, I can always turn around and-"

"No way! I get to see _you_, Bella Klutzerella, ride a dirt bike. _And,_ I don't have to pay money to see it," I grinned. She smiled and rolled her eyes at me.

"Bella, if I told you I couldn't have fixed these bikes, what would you have said?" Jake randomly questioned.

Bella's eyes remained on the road. "Are you doubting your mad skills?"

Jake smiled, scoffing, "No. Definitely not. I mean, they'll run fine. It's just, uh, maybe if I was smart, would have dragged out the rebuild a bit."

She thought for a moment before answering, "If you said that you couldn't fix these bikes, I would've said that's too bad. . . we'd just have to find something else to do." Jake grinned and nodded in agreement.

Noticing someone familiar up on a nearby cliff, I pointed out, "Is that Sam Uley?"

"Yeah," Jake frowned, "Him and his cult."

Watching the pack pull a person and pushing him down the cliff, Bella abruptly turned the car to the side, gasping in shock. My mouth dropped open.

Bella jumped out of the truck. I jumped out behind her and asked, "What the hell was that? Is he okay?"

Bella ran over to the railing on the side of the cliff, and asked, "Did you see that?"

Jake bursted into laughter at the two of us, and shook his head. I pouted, wondering what was so darn funny about it.

"They're not really fighting, you two," Jake assured us, "They're cliff diving. Scary as hell, but a total rush." Another person jumped down from the cliff, plunging into the water down below.

"A rush?" Bella asked, curiously.

"Most of us jump down from lower down," Jake explained. "We leave the showing off to Sam and his disciples."

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Bella trailed back to us, "What? You got beef with them or something?"

"I don't know," Jake frowned, "They just think they run this place. Embry used to call them hall monitors on steroids. Now look at him."

"That's Embry over there?" I questioned as I pointed to one of the shirtless boys on the edge of the cliff. He was bigger like Jake, but his hair was cut short. He let out a yell as he jumped down into the water below.

"Yeah."

"What happened to him?" Bella asked.

"He missed some school. Now all of a sudden, he started following Sam around like a little puppy. Same thing happened with Paul and Jared. Sam keeps giving me this look, like he's waiting for me or something. It's kind of starting to freak me out," Jake answered, his voice shaking a bit.

"Well, then, you should just avoid him," Bella said.

"I try," Jake mumbled as he looked at us, his gaze lingering on my face for a fraction of a second longer.

* * *

Once we found the secret spot, Jake pulled the bikes out as Bella and I stood in the sun. I didn't realize how much I truly missed the sun. Closing my eyes, I sighed in content before blinking them open again, finding that Jake had already taken the bikes down from the trunk.

Bella swung her legs over and hopped on the silver bike as I sat on the trunk door of the truck, watching.

"You look scared." Jake said.

"I'm not," Bella snapped.

Jake only smirked in response, "All right."

"Brake," Jake tested Bella.

"Clutch." My eyes followed as her hand brushed over the clutch.

"Good. Gas?" Reeving the engine, the bike screeched to life, making me slightly flinch.

"Ready? Now, slowly release the clutch," Jake ordered as he eased off to the side.

Suddenly, the bike jerked forward before making an abrupt stop. Bella caught herself, and took a moment to pull herself together. I clutched the hard surface of the door, my fingernails screeching against the metal.

"You all right?" Jake and I asked Bella in unison.

Slowly, she looked up and nodded. She revved the bike up again, and took off down the dirt path. Bella was going really fast, but for a while, she held the bike steady. Then, it started to jerk and we could clearly see that Bella was losing control.

"Hit the brake!" Jake yelled to her.

To our horror, the bike flipped over as she fell off, her forehead colliding into a big rock. Jake wasted no time hopping on his bike and speeded down the dirt path to where Bella was trying to stand up. I counted down to over a minute and blinked right behind him.

"I wanna go again. I wanna go again," Bella kept repeating in a daze.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, cuz it sure seems like it, Bells," I commented as I kneeled down beside Jake.

"I wanna go again," Bella whined.

"No! Forget it," Jake said. "No more bikes for you. Man, your head."

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry," Bella apologized as she noticed the blood protruding from her hairline.

"What, you're apologizing for bleeding?" Jake asked, amused.

Bella let out a chuckle, "Huh, I guess I am."

"Well, it's just blood, Bella. No big deal," Jake said as he stood up to take off his shirt. By then, I'm pretty sure my eyes popped out of their sockets in shock by Jacob's impressive physique.

Jake didn't seem fazed as he bent down again and gently blotted away the blood from Bella's head with his shirt. I suddenly felt awkward and took Bella's keys so that I could bring the truck up.

* * *

**AN: Please Review!**


	10. Laurent Returns & The Vote

**Chapter 10**- Laurent Returns/The Vote

The next weekend, I met up with Bella and Jake at the movies, and Mike was there as well. Bella had invited a bunch of our friends to come along, but Mike was the only one to show up so far. I knew for a fact that Tori was studying for a big test next week, so she wasn't coming.

"So _Face Punch_, huh?" Jacob asked Mike as we stood outside, "You like action movies?"

Mike paused before shaking his head, "Not really."

Jacob scoffed, "I heard it sucks. Bad."

Feeling completely uncomfortable, Mike turned to Jake, "Are you even old enough to see this movie? I mean, like, you know, without adult supervision."

"We both turned sixteen in January, Mike," I commented as I rolled my eyes. I zipped up the cream-colored sweater that covered my turquoise blouse, and rubbed my hands on my jeans as a cool breeze went by.

"Yeah, right, well," Jacob pointed to Bella, who was buying the tickets, "She's buying our tickets for us."

"Jessica bailed, and Angela got the stomach flu, so Eric's taking care of her. It's just us four," Bella spoke when she returned.

"Well, great!" Jake said enthusiastically.

"Great," Mike repeated, not so enthusiastically.

"Yep," Bella said awkwardly before we all stepped into the theatre.

* * *

_Put your gun down!_

_Put your gun down or I'm gonna blow your frickin' head off!_

_Both of you put both of your guns down or I'm gonna blow both of your frickin' heads off!_

_All right, forget it, let's do this!_

I ate my popcorn in silence and tried not to choke on a kernel as we all watched this silly action movie. I enjoyed most action movies, but this was just plain dumb. It was all mindless, pointless violence, and none of the guys were even nice to look at.

We were all seated in one row together, with me on the end, then Mike, then Bella, and then Jake. I glanced over and noticed that Jake and Mike's hands were each on Bella's arm-rest, their hands slightly open as if to hold her hand when the moment presented itself. I shook my head and snickered as I took a sip of Coke.

Mike, looking slightly pale, suddenly shot up from his seat, "Okay. I think I'm gonna throw up." He bolted into the hallway.

Bella leaned over and whispered, "I'm gonna go check up on him."

She stood up and Jake followed. "I'm gonna go with her."

A few minutes passed and no one returned so I collected my stuff and went outside, dropping my empty popcorn tin into the trash. I spotted Mike coming out of the bathroom, and we found Bella and Jacob on the steps. It looked like they were having a moment, and jumped apart when they heard us walk up to them. I felt a little angry, and this weird feeling stirred in my chest. _I wasn't jealous, was I?_

"Well, I think I need to go home," Mike sniffed.

Jake glared at Mike and shook his head, looking clearly pissed off. "I was feeling sick before the movie. Okay?" Mike tried to explain as Jake scoffed at him, "What is your problem?"

"Right now," Jake growled making us look at him in surprise. "You're my problem. Feeling sick? Maybe you need to go to the hospital," Suddenly, Jake stood up in front of Mike, threatening him, "You want me to put you in the hospital?"

"Jake, Jake!" I stood in-between them and rested a hand on his chest, "Calm down. We're in public."

Mike backed away from us, clearly confused and freaked out of what was happening. Suddenly, Jake's chest suddenly felt warm, like running your hand under a warm plate of food.

"You're really hot, like you have a high fever," I spoke as I stared at him. He stared down at the ground, his face clouded with confusion.

Bella stood up and asked, "Jake, are you okay?"

"I don't know what's happening," Jake started breathing very heavily. "I gotta go."

Jake practically ran out the movie theater, and Bella and I exchanged worried glances.

"That dude is weird." Mike commented.

"Maybe we should go then. I think I lost a few brain cells from watching that stupid movie anyways," I said as we started to walk out.

* * *

"Jake," I spoke over the phone, "Um, your dad told me that you have mono. He won't let me or Bella visit you, but would you call us? We just wanna make sure that you're okay."

It's been nearly weeks since either Bella or I have seen Jacob. Weeks of just going to class, doing homework, studying, worrying, and worrying with Bella… and still no sign of Jacob.

Every call we made went straight to voicemail or Billy gave us the mono excuse. However, my friend, Sasha, informed me that mono shouldn't have lasted this long unless it was really bad, and Jacob was not in any hospital that I knew of.

* * *

One Saturday, Bella thought it be nice to get some "fresh air" out for some weird reason. With no complaints, I forced myself to follow her throughout the forest. It seemed like she was trying to find a certain location, wherever it was. Of course, blinking would be faster, but I didn't know where we were going, and it was too dangerous for me to blink with another person attached to me. Mackenzie warned me that it would take another year or two for me to do that without some serious side effects.

After for what it seemed like a million miles, I think we've arrived at where she wanted to go-which was a dead, empty field. Why on Earth did she want us to go here? There was nothing here, but brown grass and dead weeds.

Slowly spinning around in circles taking it all in, Bella looked like she was ready to cry as she kneeled down, feeling the ground beneath her. Then, Bella stood up, patting off the dirt from her knees, "It didn't use to be like this."

"Then, why did we come here? These hiking boots are brand-new and now my feet are killing me-"I immediately stopped in mid-sentence, frozen in place. Bella looked at me confused before she followed my gaze and widened her eyes.

_It couldn't be_! Either I was hallucinating or I'm staring at a dark-skinned person with dreads across from the field who looked devastatingly familiar.

"Bella . . . Keri." Laurent greeted, but it didn't feel so welcome to me. I stood closer to Bella just in case.

Bella stated, "Laurent." We both slightly jumped as Laurent appeared closer to us. _Damn their speed!_

"I didn't expect to find either of you here."

"Well, we've been around. You know, chillin," I shrugged off. Bella sent me a nervous glance.

"I went to visit the Cullens, but the house is empty," Laurent slowly started to circle us. "I'm surprised they left you, Bella, behind. Weren't you a pet of theirs?"

"Yeah," Bella said nervously, "You could say that."

"Do the Cullens visit often?" Laurent asked intrigued.

"Yeah, absolutely. All the time," Bella lied. I plastered on a fake smile and nodded to sell it. Hopefully, Laurent was in the mood to buy it.

"I'll tell them that you stopped by." Bella said, but still not worth convincing. "But I probably shouldn't tell… Edward . . . because he's pretty protective."

"But he's far away, isn't he?"

"Why are you here?" Bella asked, ignoring his question.

"I came as a favor to Victoria," Laurent replied. I widened my eyes in shock. _Victoria sent him?_ What? I thought that . . .

I coldly stated, "Victoria." I still couldn't believe that she was still around. But then again, Edward told us that Victoria might come back for revenge. I remembered in Alice's last email, she stated that Victoria was indecisive at the moment about what course of action to take.

"She asked me to see if you were still under the protection of the Cullens. Victoria feels it's only fair to kill Edward's mate, given he killed hers. As for you, Keri, Victoria has a different plan in mind."

But I didn't fucking _do _anything! I stayed out of the way as I was told. I smacked my lips and glared at his shoes.

"An eye for an eye," Laurent continued.

"If you left us dead, Edward would know who done it and he'd come after you!" Bella stated her voice cracking.

Laurent smirked and shook his head, "I don't think he will. After all, how much could you both mean to him if he left you here unprotected?" Bella and I glanced at each other cautiously. "Victoria won't be happy about my killing you,"

"Or you could just let us go? That sounds like a much better idea to me," I said.

"But I can't help myself. Bella, you are so mouth-watering."

"Please, don't!" Bella stuttered, "I mean, you helped us!"

I jumped back in shock and Bella gasped as Laurent used his freaking speed and appeared right in front of Bella, caressing her face.

"No, no, no, no," Laurent shushed her, "Don't be afraid. I'm doing you a kindness. Victoria plans on killing you, Bella, _slowly_, _painfully_, whereas I'll make it quick."

I pushed Bella out of the way, and she fell onto her back. Laurent hissed as he took in my scent. "Don't hurt her! Take me instead!" I offered.

"No, Keri!" Bella argued.

"Unfortunately for you, Keri, I'm afraid that you are not very appetizing," Laurent said.

"Like I haven't heard that one before," I mumbled.

"So," Laurent gripped my wrist, pulling me away from Bella harshly, "I'm going to take care of Bella real quick and you just stand there and be patient."

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" I said in a panicked voice as his grip tightened. I sure that it would bruise later, if I didn't die first. Bella stood up and didn't take her eyes off of me.

"I promise you, Bella, you will feel nothing." Laurent told Bella as he raised his arm, ready to strike.

While I was still struggling in his grip, Bella gently closed her eyes and whispered, "Edward, I love you."

I stopped struggling and Laurent paused as he heard harsh twigs snapping. "I don't believe it." Laurent whispered in disbelief.

Suddenly, my eyes widened in shock as low growling was heard and then a big – huge – dark-colored wolf appeared out of the bushes, slowly advancing towards Laurent. I couldn't believe the size of that thing! It was almost as big as a horse!

Then, more wolves came out of hiding, but most of them weren't as big as the one that was right in front of us. The large black one snapped at Laurent.

As a quick reflex, Laurent released my wrist and ran at vampire-speed away from the wolves. They chased after him, and I ended up falling onto my knees from the quickness. I coughed as I rubbed my bruised wrist.

Bella was as still as a statue as another wolf emerged from the woods. Since I was still on my knees, I only see the reddish-brown fur covering its giant paws before it speeded off after Laurent. Bella snapped back to reality and helped me up.

"Are you okay?" she asked me, glancing down at my wrist.

"I'll be fine, let's just get out of here! And remind me not to let you take me into the woods ever again!"

And we took off back into the forest as we desperately tried to find the dirt path that would lead us to Bella's truck.

* * *

"Dad," Bella said, out-of-breath, as we ran into her kitchen together, "We saw them!"

"What's the matter?" Charlie asked as he put down his mug of beer.

"In the woods," Bella answered, "They're not bears!"

"What do you mean 'in the woods'? Girls, what the hell were you doing out in the woods?"

"Charlie, does that matter? They're wolves. They're literally huge wolves!" I exclaimed.

"Are you sure about that, girls?" Harry Clearwater questioned.

"Yeah, we just saw them! They were after . . . something." Bella corrected before she blurted out vampire.

Charlie asked, "Wolves? You saw them?"

Bella and I both nodded in agreement.

"All right," Charlie said, "Well, Harry, feel like going hunting? Get some of your guys together?"

"Sure, yeah, I'll just—" Harry circled his index finger on the table, and he looked guilty about something.

"Listen, can both of you stay in the house, please? Keri, I'll give your dad a call at the station. Maybe he can help with the hunt. But, stay here with Bella in the meantime, alright?" Charlie asked me.

I nodded and we watched as Harry and Charlie exited from the house.

After a while, Bella made soup, and we ate it in silence. Then, she asked, "Do you think that the wolves were hunting Laurent?"

"It seemed like it. It was like we weren't even there. Do you think that they'll come back for us?" I asked as I sipped some soup off of my spoon.

"I don't know, but those wolves are probably dead, and Laurent has told Victoria that we're both unprotected. She'll come after us. She must've been here several times since the Cullens left," Bella said in a low voice.

"I just can't believe it. And we can't do anything about it. But Bella, your dad's right. No more random trips into the woods, okay?"

She nodded, "Okay. Oh, I forgot to tell you that I saw Jake yesterday. He was…different."

"Different? Different, how exactly?" I asked interested.

She bit her lip and looked out the window. "His hair was cut short, and he was about to meet up with Sam and the others. I tried to talk to him, but he told me that…that we couldn't be friends anymore. He told me not to come back. Also, he told me to tell you to stop calling him."

I was taken aback. "What? That doesn't sound like Jake. Since when did he turn into an ass?"

"Sam. Sam and his friends, I think," she said sadly.

"Well, if he wants to be that way, then delete," I said as I took out my phone and erased his number.

"Keri, don't be that way."

I snorted and continued eating my soup. Bella sighed and finished hers as well.

* * *

Sunday afternoon, I returned to school. The rest of the month, I only came back to Forks to visit Dad and Tori. I started hanging out with Tori a lot more than Bella, since Bella had started hanging out with Jacob again. I didn't know when or how that happened, and I didn't want to know. As long as it got her mind of off Victoria or Edward as I was all for it.

My emails with Alice were less frequent than they were back in September, and it was March now. But I was too busy since it was midterms and I guessed Alice was too.

Then, one night, I got a frantic call from Charlie stating that Bella had left with Alice. I didn't even know Alice was back in town, since she didn't have my new number and vice versa. I wondered where they went off to, but when Bella came back, I was sure to find out.

* * *

Once they were back, I discovered that the whole Cullen clan had returned as well. Bella called me and filled me in on everything that happened.

Alice saw Bella cliff-jumping, but didn't see Jacob pull her out of the ocean. Alice thought Bella committed suicide, and raced to Forks for an explanation. However, Rosalie misinformed Edward, who went to the Volturi in order to ask for his death as well. The Volturi are the ruling clan of vampires, and they denied him, so he was going to force their hand. Bella and Alice got to him in time, and prevented him from exposing himself. Now, the Volturi wanted Bella to become immortal or die, and Bella chose the latter. (Well, technically, Alice _saw _Bella as a vampire.)

* * *

Even though it was very late, Bella asked me for a favor. But she couldn't tell me what it was until I got to the Cullen's house.

So, I blinked there, and, as expected, they all greeted me back into the family with open arms, except Rosalie. For some reason, she still didn't trust me.

Bella and Edward appeared and came down the stairs into the living room. Edward's face was twisted with anger and sadness, but Bella's was almost hopeful.

"Can we get this over with? I have beauty sleep to attend to," I yawned.

"You all know what I want." Bella stated. Everybody looked up at Bella expectantly as she continued. "And I know how much I'm asking for. The only thing that I can think of for it to be fair is to just vote."

So, this was about her becoming a vampire. I glanced at Edward, and he sighed and nodded.

Edward said softly, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Shut up!" Bella snapped at him. As Bella turned around to face everyone, Bella looked at Alice. "Alice?"

Detaching herself from Jasper, Alice walked towards Bella gracefully as she brought her into a hug. "I already consider you my sister," Alice broke away from Bella and also brought me into a brief hug.

"You, too," Alice's cold, hard lips brushed against my temple.

"Thanks, sis," I said, and Alice beamed.

Alice then turned to Bella, wrapping an arm around her as they took a few steps down the staircase. "Yes."

"Thank you." Bella thanked.

"I vote yes." Jasper elected as he gave Bella a sympathetic smile. "It would be nice to not want to kill you all the time."

"That's nice," I muttered to myself but everyone heard me as a few chuckles broke out.

"I'm sorry," Rosalie frowned at Bella and then me. "I'm really sorry for all of you for how I've acted, and I'm really grateful that you were brave enough to go and save my brother, Bella. _But this isn't a life I would have chosen for myself._ And I wish that there'd been someone to vote "no" for me. So, no."

I could sort of understand Rosalie's reasoning for that. Someone had to be sensible here.

"I vote "Hell, yeah."" Emmett smiled as he picked Bella up and spun her around. "And we can pick up a fight with these Volturi some other way."

Esme gave me and Bella a heart-warming smile, "I already consider you girls a part of the family. You're like the daughters I've never had. So Bella, I vote yes."

"Thanks, Esme," I said as I went over to hug her. She smiled and rubbed my shoulder.

I sighed, "If this is what you really want," Bella nodded her head, "then, I vote…yes."

After almost all the votes, Carlisle stepped up with a defeated sigh as Edward looked down at him pained of all of this. "Why are you doing this to me? You know what this means."

"Well, you've chosen not to live without her, which leaves me no choice." Carlisle told Edward calmly. "I won't lose my son."

Edward only looked away, pain clearly evident in those lost golden colored eyes.

"Are you sure about this, Bella? I mean, once you become a vampire, there's no return policy," I said to her.

She nodded, "I've never been surer of anything."

I was really on Edward's side about this, but now, she really didn't have a say in the matter anymore. If the Volturi came and Bella was still human, then, he would lose her forever. Her becoming a vampire was the better option for them both.

In two and a half months, after Bella's graduation, she would be one of them.

_A vampire._

Even though I had agreed to it, that didn't mean I had to like it.

* * *

**AN: No, Jacob did not imprint on Keri since they didn't make eye contact. Please Review!**


	11. Part Three: Eclipse

**Chapter 11-**Overprotective Vampire Brothers

"Where is everybody?" I asked Alice when I blinked into the living room. A sleeping bag and blankets were on the floor in front of the couch and plasma screen TV, along with a stack of movies.

"They're all out hunting and Edward is with his dear Bella at the moment," Alice giggled as she entered the room with a whole bunch of snacks. They were obviously for me.

"When is Edward _not_ with Bella?" I asked as I sat down on the sleeping bag and opened a bag of chips.

"So, do you like it? I spent a lot of time researching how sleepovers function today," Alice piped up as she perched on the floor next to me.

"It's great, Alice. It's been a long time since I've been to a sleepover, and I've been so busy with school lately. My finals are in a few weeks so I've been swamped with schoolwork and homework. As nice as that school is, I think I'm gonna go back to Forks High next year," I said as I popped a Dorito in my mouth.

"Why?" Alice asked as she pressed play on the DVD remote. We were watching one of my favorite teen movies, _10 Things I Hate About You._

"I just feel like an outsider at Winston. Forks might not be as advanced as Winston, but at least people like me there and there are boys." Then, I remembered my friend Reed, who was still missing.

Alice noticed my mood change. "How's the search going? I've been trying to look for him myself, but I'm not in tune with him as I am with you and Bella. Plus, I've been watching the Volturi's decisions as well as Victoria."

"Nothing so far. How's that search going?" I asked her as the teenaged and absolutely adorable Joseph Gordon-Levitt appeared onscreen.

"She keeps changing her mind, and the wolves keep chasing her away, so nothing has been definite," Alice sighed.

I knew all about the werewolves now. Edward had seen my thoughts and I learned that the wolves had killed Laurent. They were Sam's crew back at La Push, and according to Bella, Jacob was one of them. She didn't want to tell me Jacob's secret, the reason why he had avoided us for so long, but I had seen the wolves myself, and they were trying to get rid of Victoria as well.

But, Jacob and I still weren't talking, and he wasn't talking to Bella either. He considered us "traitors" since we had accepted the Cullens back into our lives, especially Bella. She had taken Edward back without hesitation, and he knew that she was going to become a vampire soon. To him, it was like she was asking for the death sentence. It was very complicated between them, and I was glad that that wasn't over my head like it was hers.

I still missed him though. I had lost my mother, grandmother and Reed, and almost Edward, and now Jacob wasn't in my life anymore either. _Who else was I going to lose next?_

I didn't even realize that I had been crying until Alice moved closer and rubbed my shoulders. It wasn't uncomfortable since I had draped the blanket over myself. It was nice to have someone there.

At least the Cullens didn't plan on going anywhere anytime soon.

* * *

When the movie was over, Alice had started painting my toes, while I rested my hands in bowls of expensive cream for my hands and nails. The rest of the Cullens, sans Edward, came back from their hunting trip, and I realized that the sun was beginning to set. I had an idea, and Edward couldn't spoil the surprise for me or suddenly get overprotective.

"Hey, Emmett, Jasper, I need a favor," I said as I stood up.

"Sure. What do you need, buttercup?" Emmett asked.

"I need you guys to help me with my training. I haven't trained for months, and I'm rusty. I need to be in tip-top shape now that Victoria keeps giving everybody the runaround," I explained as I put on my boots and jacket.

"Well, I'm in," Emmett grinned excitedly. Rosalie rolled her eyes at him and perched down on the couch with a magazine.

Jasper said, "Okay, it sounds interesting. Let's see what you can do."

Alice said, "You couldn't even wait for your hands to dry, Keri? But, go and have your fun. I'll just give you a facial later."

Emmett beamed as he and Jasper followed me outside and we went over by the lake. There were a bunch of rocks, big and small, around the edge for me to use. Since he had a military background, Jasper ordered us into a triangular position. He was going to watch me "spar" with Emmett and give pointers.

I cracked my knuckles and cracked my neck. Emmett crouched from his spot twenty feet away. "Be careful, you two. I would like for Keri to return to her father in one piece," Esme said from the porch.

"Yes, Mom," Emmett and I said jokingly in unison, and everyone chuckled.

"Are you ready, Keri?" Jasper asked.

I nodded. "Let's do this."

"Because you're still human, I'm gonna go easy on you-Whoa, what was that?" Emmett yelled back as a large boulder narrowly missed his head.

I took a deep breath and smirked. "I never said that _I _was going to hold back, Em. Give me all you got. I'm ready."

Emmett smiled and headed straight for me. I could still see him since he wasn't running at the normal vampire speed, but he was still pretty fast. I sent a few rocks, big and small, in his direction to slow him down, and I blinked behind just as he reached the spot I was formerly standing in.

Emmett turned around quickly but I blinked ten feet backward. I smiled and waved as Emmett's face darkened. Jasper's face was one with approval and amusement. Emmett charged for me again, and I blinked myself to the porch beside Esme.

I waved at Emmett and Jasper and Emmett said, "No fair, I was going easy on you!"

Jasper said, "I have to say, it is rather impressive. Her abilities are a lot stronger than I originally thought they would be. Good job, Keri."

"Thanks, Jasper. Em, in your face!" I stuck out my tongue at him.

Emmett growled, "Again!"

I rolled my eyes and Esme patted my back and shook her head at us with a faint smile on her face.

* * *

**'MURDERS, DISAPPEARANCES, POSSIBLE WORK OF A SERIAL KILLER', **the headline of today's paper read. That had been the heading of the paper for the past few weeks.

Today, another victim found in a Georgetown Alley. I ate my cereal in silence as Dad sighed and flipped the page of his newspaper. "It's getting bad, isn't it?" I asked him.

"Yes, it is. No one knows what's going on here. Plus, our searches for Riley Biers and your friend, Reed, have come up short, I'm afraid. I'm very sorry, Keri. But we'll keep looking, alright?" Dad replied as he leaned over to pat my hand. I bit my lip and nodded.

"So, have you heard anything from Jacob?" Dad asked nonchanlantly as he flipped a page and took a bite of toast.

"No. Why?" I asked back as I made of bowl of Fruit Loops.

"Charlie says that he seems to be going through a really tough time right now, and his dad's really worried about him. You know what's up with the boy?"

I sat down at the old circular table and shrugged. "I don't know, Dad. We've just…decided to go on our separate ways for now. Besides, he's not talking to Bella, either. We don't know what's going on with that boy."

"But you two are best friends. I'm glad that you both were able to get Bella out of her depression for a while, and it seemed like the three of you were almost inseparable. But, you're right. You guys are getting older, I suppose."

"Yeah, that's it. Anyways, I best be heading back to school before it gets dark. Love ya, Dad," I said as I put my bowl away and put on my jacket. At least it was starting to warm up a bit.

I put my bag in my car, and went back into the house to get a few more things before Dad's words rang in my head. I hesitated, but ultimately decided to call the one person who I haven't spoken to in months.

My fingers moved slow and numb and my heart was beating like a jackrabbit. I pressed the call button and waited patiently for him to pick up. Of course, he didn't pick up as the ringing suddenly switched to his voicemail box.

"Hey, this is Jake. Leave a message," his deep voice spoke into my ear. Instantly, I missed him, and had to compose myself to keep from crying.

Jake did help me out when I was going through my depression stage, and was there with me on the rollercoaster that was Bella's. Now, we were all in this weird situation where he was hurting and we couldn't help because he didn't want to talk to us. How was that going to make his pain any easier? Then, I decided that I would just have to confront him in person.

I walked casually down the porch steps, speed walking until I pulled open the driver's door, sliding in briskly, shutting my door, turning the key in the ignition only to find it wasn't working.

_What the hell?_

The engine would not start.

"What the— Edward?" I asked as my head snapped toward the direction of the passenger seat.

Edward only glared at me. "You were going to go down to the reservation."

"How did you—Alice!" I groaned once the light bulb turned on.

"Keri, you have to understand, I don't trust you alone with Jacob." Edward firmly replied, every trace of serious planted on his face.

"Wait, you did this to _my _car because _you _don't want me to see Jacob? Edward, like you, he's practically my brother. I've known him my whole life. He might be a werewolf now, but I don't care. He helped me during a rough time, and I'm just trying to return the favor," I reasoned.

He said, "Keri, I'm only trying to protect you. Jacob might not intentionally hurt you, but the wolves have no control."

"Edward, while I appreciate the thought that you are protective of me, I won't allow you to run my life. You're not my father, and even he doesn't tell me what to do all the time. I'm a_ peacock, dammit, you gotta let me fly!_" I whined.

"I'm sorry, Keri," was Edward's final reply.

I let out a curse under my breath and hopped out of the car. Then, I went and grabbed my bags out of the trunk.

Without even a goodbye, I transported myself back to Winston.

* * *

I threw myself into my studies once more, not even bothering to take Edward's messages on my voicemail, which were basically apologies. He and Bella were visiting her mom and stepdad in Florida for the weekend, and it gave me a laugh imagining my fairy of a brother out in _Florida_, of all places.

Finally, I texted the poor vampire boy and accepted his apology. But then, he warned me to stay indoors this weekend since Alice had a vision that Victoria was back. The Cullens were going to try to chase her down, but her talent seemed to be evasiveness, since neither the wolves nor the Cullens could get a hand on her.

_I just hoped that they caught the bitch soon._

I had finals coming up soon.

* * *

"_Emergency Family Meeting"_ was the text I got from Alice and I blinked right into the living room just as Edward and Bella walked through the front door.

"Okay, what's going on? Did you find her yet?" I asked as I plopped down on the couch between Bella and Alice.

"No, but someone has been inside Bella's house. And your grandmother's," Edward answered and my body froze.

"Who was it?" Carlisle asked. "Someone we know?"

"This stranger, I didn't recognize his scent."

"A nomad passing through," Esme guessed.

"A passerby wouldn't have left Bella's father alive. And, the scent went by Keri's grandmother's place. I don't think it was an accident," Rosalie stated.

Bella took my hand, and it was about as cold as mine. It was trembling a little, too. Or maybe it was me.

Jasper and Emmett returned and Jasper said, "The scent started at the old Hanson place before it went off to Bella's and disappeared five miles south of Bella's house."

"Someone's orchestrating this," Carlisle spoke up after a quick beat of silence.

"Victoria?" Bella and I asked in unison.

Alice shook her head at us. "I would have seen her decide."

"Has to be the Volturi," Edward predicted.

"I don't think it's the Volturi either. I've been watching Aro's decisions, too," Alice disagreed.

"So we keep looking," Emmett interjected.

"We'll also take shifts guarding their houses, and someone will need to watch Keri at school," Carlisle decided.

"Another protection detail," Rosalie snapped.

"Rosalie." Carlisle stated.

"What are we, the _President of the United States_? Last time I checked, my last name wasn't Obama. I don't like this at all. I can't ask you guys to protect me," I spoke up appalled.

"She's right," Bella agreed. "You guys can't protect us, and our dads, and watch for the Volturi and Victoria. _And keep yourselves fed_."

"Well, I'm not going to leave you both defenseless-" Edward started to protest.

"Well, I'm not going to let you starve. And we won't be defenseless, I mean, I have-" Bella trailed off and sent me an apologetic glance.

Then, she said it. His name.

_Jacob._

And that's when I bolted.

* * *

**AN: Please Review! **


	12. Gameplan

**Chapter 12-**Gameplan

In the days that followed, the Cullens and the wolves were forced to get along to protect me, Bella, and our fathers. The Cullens also gave the wolves an extended perimeter to patrol near my school so that I would be protected while they hunted.

I tried not to focus on that part, and Bella didn't like the tension between the Cullens and werewolves. In her mind, we were all just people thrown into a difficult situation, but vampires and werewolves are natural enemies. It was in their nature not to trust each other.

The murder spree was getting out of control now, and now everyone feared that the Volturi would step in soon to intervene. That meant that they could come to Forks and discover that Bella was still a human, which could end badly.

* * *

I sat down with a bowl of chips and salsa as I stared at the flat screen TV in the Cullens living room. I had come home for the weekend, and Dad was over at Billy's for dinner, so I opted to hang out here.

"So you think that someone's creating an army of newborn vampires? That's bad, right?" I asked Jasper from the couch.

"Yes, a newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army, but no human army can stand against them. They are very new, powerful and insane with thirst. They were very popular in the South when I became a newborn. But whoever has created this army hasn't taught them the rules. They are getting out of control now. We might need to go to Seattle soon to stop this before it gets worse," Jasper explained.

Rosalie read a newspaper by Jasper as Emmett surfed through the channels, not even allowing me to see what was on. Finally, I groaned, "Em, will you just pick a channel already?"

"Alright, Ri, don't get your training bra in a twist," Emmett shot back with a smile. I rolled my eyes.

Emmett settled on ESPN as Bella walked in with Edward clutching her hand. Carlisle appeared in the room in an instant as I greeted them. He took out his kit and examined her injury before wrapping her swollen hand with gauze.

"Hey, Bella, Edward. What happened?" I asked as I glanced down at her hand.

"What, did you try to chew gum and walk at the same time, Bella?" Emmett mocked.

"I punched a werewolf in the face," she answered with a smug smile.

"Lemme guess. Two words: Jacob Black?" I asked. Bella nodded. "Good job, sis. I owed him one anyways for not returning my phone calls."

"Badass," Emmett grinned at her. "You're going to make one tough, little newborn."

"Tough enough to take you on," Bella challenged.

Rosalie stood up and threw her newspaper down before storming out onto the back porch. Emmett assured us, "Don't worry about it."

Edward sighed and started whispering to Carlisle, and I set my bowl aside to go out onto the porch. Rosalie was standing by the railing, staring out into the dark forest. I heard footsteps beside me and saw Bella right by my side. She must've been thinking the same thing I was.

"Go blab to someone else about the joys of being a newborn," Rosalie snapped.

"Rosalie, I don't know what I did to make you hate me so much…" Bella started to say.

"And me!" I interjected.

Rosalie let out a low chuckle, "Hate…I don't hate either of you."

"I don't particularly like you, but…" Rosalie sighed before she admitted, "Bella, I envy both of you."

Bella disagreed, clearly thinking of Rosalie's extraordinary beauty, "That's ridiculous."

"No, it's not! You have a choice, I didn't. None of us did. But you do, and you're choosing wrong! I don't care miserable your human life is."

"Rosalie, I don't even want to become a vampire. I'm going to live for a long time regardless, so becoming a vampire would be useless for me. This is Bella's choice," I spoke up as I rested my arms on the railing.

"And, my life is not miserable. It's not perfect; nobody's life is perfect," Bella said as she joined us at the railing.

"Mine was. Absolutely perfect. There were things I still wanted, to be married, with a nice house and a husband to kiss me when he came home, a family of my own," Rose told us with a smile she started to reminisce about her human life.

"Go on. But only if you want to," I said in a low voice.

Rosalie began to explain, "Royce King was the most eligible bachelor in town. I barely knew him. But I was young; I was in love with the idea of love. On the last night of my life, I left a friend's house late. I wasn't far from home." There was a slight pause before she continued, "They left me in the street, thinking I was dead. _Believe me, I wanted to be_. Carlisle found me. He smelled all the blood; he thought he was helping me."

I was stunned. That had to be one of the most horrible things I have ever heard, and my dad's a cop. "Rosalie, I am so sorry that that happened to you. Truly, I am," I said sincerely.

A wicked smile curved on Rosalie's lips. "I got my revenge on them. One at a time. Saved Royce for last, so he'd know I was coming…" Rosalie grinned for a minute as she relieved the memory. "I was a little theatrical back then."

Bella and I exchanged glances. Then, Rosalie continued, "Things got better after I found Emmett. But we'll always be this, frozen, never moving forward. That's what I miss the most. _Possibilities_. Sitting on a front porch somewhere; Emmett, gray-haired, by my side, surrounded by our grandchildren. Their laughter."

She was frowning now, and Bella replied, "I understand, if that's what you want. But there's nothing I'm ever going to want more than Edward."

Rosalie turned to look at her, "You're wrong again. After you've been changed, there's one thing you'll want more, one thing you'll _kill _for…Blood."

Edward called Bella so that he could take her home, and she left with a new perspective about being a vampire. Rosalie was right, though; Bella _was _giving up a lot to be a vampire. I knew that Rosalie's story wouldn't change her mind, but maybe it might give her more to think about now.

"You still haven't explained why you don't like me, Rosalie."

"Keri, I was hesitant towards you because I thought that you would expose our family, or want to be like us, like Bella does. But, now that I see that you don't want either of those things, I guess I can relax a bit when you're around."

"I guess I can understand that. Hey, maybe one day, we can even be friends."

She smiled slightly. "Maybe."

* * *

Graduation came upon us, but I couldn't make it since I had my finals. But I sent my congrats via a singing Hallmark card that sang, "We are the Champions."

It made Bella's day.

However, Alice had a vision during the party, and the newborn army was headed for Forks in the next few days. Bella and I were the main targets since they were passing around items that belonged to us. The Cullens had no choice now, but to inform the wolves, and team up with them to fight off the army.

After I finished up at school and returned home, I found out that my dad and Billy were in on the plan, and they were to go on a fishing trip while the battle was going on. So, our dads out of the way?

_Check._

Bella and I using our blood to draw in the newborns to the clearing where the battle was to take place?

_Check._

Bella and I stand off to the side as everyone fights?

Um…_hell no._

So, Bella and Edward came up with the idea to camp out in the mountains, a good distance away from the clearing since Edward was now going to sit out with her. A snow storm was heading that way and would be bad so I was going to stay home and arrive in the morning.

However, I needed to find out where it was first.

* * *

"I think I'm going to go pee in the bushes or something while we wait for Jacob, okay?" I told Bella as we waited for him to arrive.

We were at the clearing, Bella, Edward, Jasper, and I, and Jacob was to show up any minute, and I wasn't ready to face him. I knew I was being a coward, but with the whole 'love triangle' thing going on between him, Bella, and Edward was complicated enough without me in the mix.

So I took off into the trees just as Jacob walked out of the forest, wearing nothing but cutoff jeans and sneakers. His hair was a lot shorter since last I saw him, and his face seemed colder and more grown-up. I wanted to run out into the clearing and hug him and slap him all at the same time, but I restrained myself as I looked on.

Jacob asked Edward, mocking, "You're not fighting? What, did you pull a muscle or something?"

"He's doing it for me, okay?" Bella answered.

Jacob scoffed, "Whatever. Just tell me the plan."

Jasper explained, "This field will give us an advantage in battle. We can lure the newborns with Bella's scent, but it needs to end here."

"Edward and I going to a campsite, and Keri is going to join us once the battle starts. But even if he carries me, the newborns can pick up on our scent," Bella continued.

"Your smell, however, is revolting," Edward stated with disgust.

"Dude, you really don't want to start comparing stinks-" Jacob shot back.

Bella cut in, "He means that your scent will mask mine if you carry me, and Edward has to take Keri to the campsite, and her scent should keep them from finding us as well."

"Done," Jacob agreed.

"I don't think this is a good idea-" Edward started to protest.

"Trust me, they won't want to get near his…odor," Jasper reasoned.

"JUST DO IT ALREADY, SHEESH!" I yelled out from the woods. Everyone turned in my direction and I ducked my head down.

Jacob smiled and picked Bella up bridal style before they disappeared into the woods. I blinked beside Edward and hopped onto his back. "Hold on tight, little spider monkey," he said to me with a smirk.

"I thought that nickname was only reserved for Bella- WHOA!" I started to ask before he zoomed into the trees.

Let me tell you one thing, riding on the back of a vampire is scary as hell. Unless your head is nestled into their shoulder blade or neck, then it feels like your being sucked into the vortex or something. Everything was a green and brown blur, and soon it started to turn grey and the temperature started to drop.

Edward came to a halt and I slowly maneuvered my way off of his back. My equilibrium was off, and I wobbled a bit as I tried to regain my balance. Edward had his hands on my shoulders, trying to steady me the best he could without hurting me.

Finally, it passed and I asked, "So this is it?"

Behind a stone hill, there was a little nook there before the small space led out back into the woods. I rubbed my arms as my jacket wasn't thick enough for the cold weather, and Edward nodded.

"Okay, I got it. Do you really think we'll be safe up here? Will Victoria show?"

"I don't know what she's planning, but we need both of you out of harm's way when the army comes. If she does find us, then I'll do whatever I can to protect you."

With that, I smiled and hugged my vampire brother. Despite Bella being the love of his life, it was still nice to know that Edward loved me too (as a sibling of course) and wanted to protect me just as much. If I had younger siblings of my own, then I would be the same way, if not more.

"Thanks, bro," I told him.

"You're welcome," Edward said to me with a smile. Then, we headed back down the mountain.

* * *

It was very hard for me to sleep in my own bed the night before the battle was to start. Everything was set now; all we had to do was wait.

The wind howled outside of my window, and I hoped that Bella was okay up there in the mountains with stone-cold Edward by her side. I hoped that the smarty-pants at least packed a space heater for her.

I could hear my dad's slight snoring and I wondered how the hell he could sleep with all of that noise. Finally, I went into the main hallway bathroom, took a sleeping pill, and dozed off listening to my IPod.

* * *

I slipped my long-sleeve black shirt over my head before putting on my jeans and black boots. Then, I slipped my headband over my long hair, which I had finally gotten around to straightening, before I grabbed my jacket.

I hugged my dad and kissed him on the cheek before he left for his trip. "Be careful, Dad. I love you," I told him as he started to walk out the door.

"You too. Oh, and don't try to be hero, sweetheart," Dad said sternly before shutting the door.

I finished packing my bag with snacks, a book, and my IPod before I blinked to the campsite. Bella ran over and hugged me in relief. A wolf with sandy-haired fur nodded at me, and she whispered, "That's Seth."

I nodded back to him and we went to stand by Edward. Bella stood in between us as he looked out into the distance.

Then, he stated, "It's starting."

* * *

**AN: Please Review! Don't worry, Keri and Jacob are going to be reunited and be together soon. **


	13. Victoria's Attack

**Chapter 13-** Victoria's Attack

Edward's gaze locked eyes with Seth for a moment, "Jacob just got there. He's good."

Bella let out a sigh of relief and held onto my arm as Edward's face changed since he was reading Seth's mind, getting the play-by-play of the battle through the wolves.

Then, Edward tensed up. "She's close. I can hear her thoughts. Seth, go!"

Seth disappeared into the trees and Edward appeared in front of us. Bella latched onto his right arm, and he explained, "She saw that we weren't there, and she caught my scent and Keri's. She knew that you both would be with me."

"She found us," Bella whispered with a twinge of fear.

"And she's not alone," Edward added. I squeezed Edward's cold hand as my own started to get clammy.

_This was not good._

A male vampire walked out into view and stalked toward us. He was the missing man from the posters, Riley Biers. I gasped in shock when another figure followed behind him. _It was Reed!_

He had changed obviously. His jet black hair was shiny and silky and his face was paler and smoother. It was also more defined all traces of baby fat gone. He could put all of the good-looking guys in our grade to shame. Because of his new appearance, he almost looked as if he could pass for Emmett's younger brother, except his eyes were a murky maroon color instead of the golden tint of Edward's or the bright red of Riley's.

Pain erupted in my heart though. Did he choose to become a vampire? Or was he merely a pawn in Victoria's plan? _A way to get back at me, perhaps. _

"Riley, Reed, listen to me. Victoria's using you-to distract me. She knows I'll kill you if I must," Edward stated.

Riley hesitated and Reed's eyebrows furrowed. "Actually, she'll be glad that she won't have to deal with you anymore."

There was a sound that caught my attention, and Victoria was perched up on a hill nearby, waiting to strike. "Don't listen to them. I told you about their mind tricks," said the puppeteer to her vampire puppets.

"Yes," Edward said, "I _can_ read her mind. That's how I know what she thinks of you. She doesn't love you." Riley's eyes downcast and Reed looked lost. I don't think he knew exactly what was going on between them.

"He's lying-" Victoria tried to protest.

"No, he's not," I spoke up from my half-hidden position behind Edward's body.

Edward continued, "Her sole purpose for creating this army and you both was to avenge her true mate, James. That's all she cares about. Not you."

Riley was confused. It was obvious that he didn't know who to believe, what he should do next. Reed seemed the same way and when I looked up, we locked eyes. His eyes were full of sadness and confusion.

"There's only you. You know that," Victoria told Riley.

"Think about it. You're both from Forks. You know the area. That's why she chose you. She chose Reed specifically to get back at Keri. She doesn't care if you both die. She's been using you the whole time. She doesn't love you, Riley," Edward explained. It was like the smoke had been cleared because everything made much more sense now.

"Riley, don't let them do this to us. You _know_ I love you," she tried to reassure him.

Riley turned away from her for a minute before he looked back at us. Then, he said, "You're dead."

Before he even made a move, Seth-wolf sprang out of the woods and attacked him, startling Bella and I. Victoria gasped and Reed looked up at my face in horror, clearly as unprepared as she was. I whispered, "Run!" and he was gone just as Riley let out a cry of pain after Seth ripped his arm off.

Victoria landed on the ground and started to take off, but stopped when Edward shouted, "You won't get another chance like this again! You want them! You want me to feel the pain you felt when I killed James! When I tore him into pieces. When I turned him into ash. When I turned him into..._nothing_."

Victoria's face was full of rage and she sprang at Edward causing them to land in the snow. Bella pulled me back some way and I vaguely saw Victoria's hand reach for us before Edward grabbed her and she latched onto a tree, glaring at us.

Edward took our hands and we followed him to a gap between two large boulders. Bella ran behind a tree, and I stood in front of her. Edward went over to the tree and knocked it down so Victoria couldn't reach us. I could feel my hands heat up with anger when I saw Riley kick Seth in the head, causing it to collide with a boulder. He was knocked out cold.

Edward was still fighting Victoria, but now Riley had pulled him off of her. Victoria got Edward into a headlock, and Bella and I gasped. I could feel my hands getting warmer and warmer, and I couldn't stop it.

"Keri, your hands! They're on fire!" Bella gasped in shock.

I looked down at them, and sure enough, bright red and orange flames had covered my hands. It wasn't painful, though; I could only feel the warmth.

I glanced up and both of the vampires were trying to dismember Edward. Bella and I probably had only a few minutes to distract them. I turned around to her, and she nodded and knelt down onto the ground, searching for something.

I blinked a few feet behind Riley, and the vampires paused when Bella cut herself with a rock. This momentary pause was what we needed.

Edward elbowed Riley in the chest, sending him backward, and I grabbed Riley's face with my flamed hands. It was very disgusting, watching his face begin to burn underneath my palms, but Edward couldn't fight this alone. Riley cried out in pain, and I blinked out of the way before his remaining hand could grab me.

I used my telekinesis to send him flying backward onto a boulder and Seth came out and latched onto Riley's shoulder with his teeth.

"Victoria! Victoria!" Riley screamed for her. She glanced in his direction for a second, but turned her attention back to Bella.

Seth dragged poor disfigured and dismembered Riley off into the woods, never to been seen or heard from again. Victoria snarled at Bella and charged for her, but Edward blocked her.

He managed to get a hold on her neck, and I blinked back in front of Bella. Finally, she jerked back and Edward bit off a chunk from her neck, beheading her. She now lay on the snowy ground in two pieces. It wasn't a pleasant sight to behold, but the nightmare was over.

Seth reappeared as Edward walked over to us both. He ripped a piece of Bella's shirt, and wrapped it around her cut. I focused on the flames and they grew to my amazement. Then, I walked over to Victoria's remains and flames spewed out from my hands like a faucet.

I slowly balled my fists and the flames became smaller until they were completely out and my hands were normal again. "I guess bringing the lighter was pointless, then," Edward said from behind me.

I smiled, "I guess so. I still can't believe that happened. I can create fire!"

I was giddy now that I had a new power. Seth let out a low growl and Edward frowned. "Alice needs us to go. _Now_. The Volturi should be arriving soon," Edward explained.

"Keri, you should go home now. Your dad's probably worried," Bella said to me.

I nodded, "Right, but what about Reed?"

"I can't hear his thoughts anymore. He's probably almost to Canada now, but he's confused and lost. He's a powerful newborn, only a few months old. It will be a while before he will be able to see you again. I'm sorry, Keri," Edward told me.

I nodded, and turned to Seth. "Good job, today. You guys are alright in my book. And tell Jake to stop being an ass."

Seth let out a low rumble, which I presumed was a laugh. I hugged Edward and Bella before grabbing my things and blinking myself onto my bed.

After today, I think I deserved a good nap.

* * *

A few days later, Edward and Bella announced that they were engaged. Well, officially. The Cullens and I knew about it already, and they were very excited about it.

Not that I _wasn't_ excited about my adoptive siblings getting hitched, it was to be expected, but now it meant that Bella was going to become a vampire soon after. The wedding was set a month before her birthday, so she could only be (physically) a year older than Edward. Afterwards, I wouldn't be able to see her for maybe decades since she would be a bloodthirsty newborn.

However, since my dad feared that I was still getting stronger for a young Unknown, I was going to stay in Isa for the summer once again. I had a new job set up, a cashier at a local ice cream store, and was due to start work by mid-June. On my days off, Mackenzie was going to help me train my new powers. I got the feeling that she was a little jealous of me since she seemed so bitter about the whole thing.

As of now, I was doing my laundry before I finished packing up my things, and read a magazine as I waited on my clothes to finish up. Dad was out, running errands and getting his car fixed up. It was nice to just sit around in the quiet house, chilling in my sweats.

I glanced outside and saw the mailman pass by. I hopped off of the couch, slipped into my old sneakers, and walked outside. I sorted through the mail, mostly bills for Dad, until a fancy envelope caught my eye. It was addressed to me, and I opened it.

It was a wedding invitation for Bella and Edward's wedding on August 13. "Scented, too. Nice one, Ed," I mumbled to myself as I walked up the cement path to the front door.

I looked up and all of the mail fell to the ground. Reed was sitting on my front steps, looking quite uneasy but happy to see me. His hair was messy, and his clothes looked like something he had found behind a Gap store. It was so weird to see him this way now, since his hair was usually gelled back and his clothes were always designer duds.

"What are you doing here, Reed?" I asked, not moving from my spot. Even though he was my friend, he was still a newborn and dangerous to me.

"It's okay. The Cullens know that I'm here. I wanted to see you before I went up to Alaska," he spoke and I winced at his new voice.

His voice didn't have that deep tone underneath like it used to, it was clearer and lighter than before. It was unusual.

"You've been to see them?"

"After I ran, I couldn't stop. I didn't know what to think. I wasn't expecting to see you there, and I didn't know that she was using me. She told me that I would be able to leave the group if I did as she and Riley asked. Seeing you there brought back some of my human memories, and I couldn't kill you or Bella. So when you told me to run, I didn't. Once I cleared my head, I found the Cullens when they were hunting and they explained everything to me. They told me that I didn't have to live the way that Victoria and Riley wanted us to live. I had a choice. So I now I am going to try to be a full-fledged vegetarian vamp for a while," Reed explained.

"What do you mean by 'full-fledged'?" I asked inching closer a bit, and Reed looked down at my shoes with disgust. He hated my sneakers. He always made a remark that he was going to come to my house one day and burn them when I was sleeping.

His mouth curved into a smile, but then it slowly disappeared. Then, he sighed, "In Seattle, I noticed that I was different from the other vampires. When I killed a human, I could feel their emotions, see their thoughts, and live their memories. It was like they had become a part of me. After about 72 hours, the memories and feelings would begin to fade, but it still shook me up. So, I started feeding on stray dogs and cats, as well as rats and raccoons that I could find. It was hard, but it filled me up. So I would alternate between animals and humans."

"So, you would absorb their memories after you fed on the humans? Is that your power?" I asked as I sat on the last step next to him.

He shrugged. "Edward and Carlisle think that I can absorb people's memories, feelings, and gifts through touch. We even tested it out. As of now, I know that you are still thinking about the wedding invitation even though you are still talking to me."

"Oh, then you _are _good! You'll fit in with me and the Cullens just fine then," I smiled.

"I hope so. It's not like I can go back home. I can be around you because of that weird smell that you give off, but I can't go home to my family since I would probably slaughter them all. I hate that I can't even say goodbye to them," Reed said in a low voice.

"Listen, no matter what, you'll always have me. I'm not going anywhere. I have to go to Texas for the summer, but we can call and Skype every day to keep track of each other's progress."

Reed sent me a genuine smile, and I grinned back. "Speaking of progress, I heard that _somebody _can control fire now. I guess I should start calling you Ms. Blowtorch, then."

I shook my head and let out a laugh, "Please don't because if Emmett heard you say that, then I would hear that for the rest of my super-long life. He's already annoying as it is."

"Now, I definitely have to tell him. But I better go now, I have a long way to go from here," Reed said as he suddenly held out my mail to me.

"Stupid vampire speed," I mumbled as I reached out to take it.

"Silly human teleporter…person," Reed shot back but couldn't come up with an effective comeback on the end.

He wasn't the same Reed as before, but he was closer to being that person now. "Hey, Reed! Remember, control," I yelled out as he started to jog into the woods at a human pace.

"I think I should know that! Janet Jackson is one of my idols, Keri" Reed rolled his eyes before sending me a smile. In the blink of an eye, he was gone.

I smiled to myself, though, glad to have my friend back. He was going to have a tough time to adjust to his new life, but in time, I was sure that he would be a natural at it.

I got one friend back, but I still was without one more.

Jacob.

I had visited him after he got hurt, but he was always asleep due to the drugs that he had to take for pain. But I talked to him anyways, hoping that he would hear me. I knew that most people probably would have given up by now, but I couldn't do it. We had known each other forever, and for some reason, I felt drawn to him. It was weird, but I couldn't explain it, I just was.

So, before I left, I decided to see him, to make one last attempt at getting my friend back. Unfortunately for me, it had finally decided to rain, and it was pouring now.

I had blinked myself right in front of the little red house, and the front door swung open. Jake stormed right out, throwing something on the ground. Then, he looked up at me, and we locked eyes for a moment. His hard expression immediately softened, and he was looking at me like the sun had risen from the clouds, even though it was raining buckets on us both.

I don't know what happened, but something had happened between us. Jacob's kept staring at me, and then I smiled and said, "Hey, Jake." My heart was literally hammering in my chest now.

My voice made him snap out of his trance, and he shook his head. "Keri, I…I can't. I'll call you later, but right now, I just need time. I'm sorry. I-I have to go," Jacob said to me as he started trembling violently.

"Jacob, Jacob!" Billy called out to his son as he rolled down the ramp. He picked up the piece of paper off of the ground.

Then, Jacob started running before he took off his shirt, something that I doubt I will ever get used to, and transformed into a giant russet wolf. The wolf hesitated before entering the woods, shooting me a quick glance with sad eyes.

Then, Jacob was gone, leaving me standing in rain.

"Ugh, Jacob Black, don't you dare leave me out here in the rain! _Do you know how long it takes for me dry my hair?_ Darn it, he's gone, isn't he? Billy, what is going on with your son? I know he's a werewolf, but does that mean he's bipolar too?" I asked as I followed him inside of the house.

Billy sighed once we were inside, "He's going through a lot, Keri. He just recovered from his injury and then, he got this wedding invitation."

"Oh, he's heartbroken. _I get it now_. But I would know that if he would just _talk _to me. I came here to make amends before I left for the summer, but then he just stares at me and takes off. I-I just, I don't know." I let out a sigh as I sat down on the sofa.

Billy perked up, "He stared at you? Was it much longer than necessary, in a specific way?"

"Um, yeah. It was weird. He's never looked at me that way before. Um, is that normal for werewolves to stare at girls like that?" I asked as I let my damp hair out of its ponytail and squeezed the water out.

Billy handed me a dry towel and I thanked him. "No, but that look is only reserved for girls that are special to the wolves."

"That's very helpful, Billy. But seriously, what does that have to do with me?" I asked as I dried off my face.

He smiled at me. "Right now, I cannot tell you. But it is something you and my son will have to discover for yourselves."

"Ah! _Again with the cryptic messages_. Can't I like, get 500 for a vowel or something?" I asked jokingly.  
Billy finished flipping a pancake and let out a hearty laugh.

* * *

**AN: *GASP* JACOB IMPRINTED! Originally, it was going to be a few chapters into Breaking Dawn, but I decided to have it happen sooner. I hope that it wasn't OOC for Jake to leave his imprint out in the rain, but he just recovered from his vampire scuffle, got rejected once more by Bella, got an invited to her freakin wedding, and then imprinted on a girl he hasn't talked to or seen in four months. A lot is going on with him, and I figured that anyone would need to take a breather after all of that. Now onto Breaking Dawn! **

**PS. Who is pumped for part 2?**

**Please Review!**


	14. Part Four: Breaking Dawn

**AN: Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews and alerts! Can't believe that the Part 2 movie is almost here!**

* * *

**Chapter 14-**Reunited

When I returned home to finish packing and change out of my damp sweats, I faintly heard my father talking with someone downstairs on his way in. Then, I heard my name being called, so I took the stairs as a precaution.

I paused once I saw who was at the door. _Jacob._

"What do you want?" I asked bitterly.

"I wanna talk, Keri. Please," Jacob replied. His eyes were pleading with me.

"Well, I can't talk to you. I have to get ready to leave now. Ironic, isn't it?" I shot back.

"Keri, I know you're mad at me. I know that I've hurt you more than I realized. But, I wanna make things right between us. Please, just hear me out," Jacob pleaded.

I glanced at Dad, who eyes were encouraging me to go ahead and talk to Jacob. Of course, he would encourage me to talk to him. He liked Jacob too much.

"Fine, but you get two minutes," I spat as I walked past Jacob. Dad closed the door behind us.

I walked a good distance up the concrete path and turned around to face him. Jacob wore cutoff jeans and no shirt, and his well-toned body glistened with fresh rain against the streetlight next to our house. It was hard to be mad at him when he looked so sorry and _so hot_. I looked down at my old sneakers to that I wouldn't lose my train of thought.

"I'm listening," I mumbled. I'm sure he could hear with his werewolf senses.

"Keri, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for ignoring you, not returning your calls, and running out on you. But I was confused and hurt; I didn't know what to do. Plus, when I first phased, Sam ordered me to stay away from you and Bella, since I was too dangerous to be around either of you. I didn't want to do it, but I had to follow his orders," Jacob tried to explain.

"But you let Bella get around them. You talked to her, you spent time with her. Granted, I was busy with school to talk to anyone for a while, but I still managed to keep in touch regardless. _Why let her bend the rules and not me?_ Oh, that's right…because you were _in love_ with her, and she became more important to you than me, even though _I_ was here first," I said angrily.

"Keri, I'm sorry about that, too. And that's why I came here, to apologize. I don't ever want to hurt you again. I messed up pretty bad, but I want to make things right between us. Just give me a chance," Jacob replied.

I covered my face with my hands and took a few deep breaths as I tried to sort out my emotions. After a few moments, I calmed down and dropped my hands, allowing myself to look at his handsome face.

His deep dark eyes were boring into my brown ones, and it made it harder to decide what I should do. I wasn't one to stay mad for very long, and I was going to forgive him anyways, so why not now? Plus, I had missed him and it seemed that he might have missed me just as much. But one thing first…

"Fine, I'll give you this change to make it up to me and be my friend again. But, before I forgive you, I get to punch you in the shoulder," I smiled.

Jacob said, "I don't recommend it, but if it'll make you feel better, then-"

"Oh, trust me, it will," I grinned as I retracted my arm back and lightly hit him in the shoulder. I didn't want to end up at the Cullens like Bella did when she hit him last time.

"Better?" Jacob asked with a slight smile.

"A lot better."

"Am I forgiven?"

"The jury is still out on that right now, but I'll let you know soon," I replied with a grin.

Jacob smiled back, and I felt like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. Things wouldn't be the same as before, but we could be friends again for sure.

Jacob sniffed the air and said, "Your dad's making his five-alarm chili tonight, so get a hose ready."

"Or, we could go and pizza instead. My treat," I suggested.

"A werewolf's gotta eat, right?"

"Yeah, just don't go over twenty slices. I'm on a budget, you know," I said as I walked back into the house to get Jacob a shirt.

* * *

My summer was rather interesting, and a big departure from last summer. I teleported back and forth between Forks and Texas as much as I could, since it was too hard as well as painful for me to be away for so long.

I had also discovered that I could not only control fire, but I could also control wind, earth, and water as well. Earth and water were a little harder for me to control, so I didn't bother with them for the time being. Mackenzie helped me as much as she could, but after a while, the training sessions started to become shorter and less frequent until they stopped altogether. Then, Mackenzie met a guy and took off again.

I didn't let it bother me, since I was used to it, and now my thoughts were either on Reed, Bella's and Edward's wedding, or Jacob. Alice had me fitted for a dress and took me shopping for shoes. And not just for the wedding, but shoes in general. Reed and Alice, who had grown quite close due to their love of fashion, had made a pact to burn my old sneakers when he returned from Alaska.

Bella was happy that Jacob and I had made amends, and were spending time together since she and Edward were spending every waking moment together. Jacob and I had gotten back into the groove of our friendship without a hitch, and I felt happy and complete whenever he was around.

However, I was also developing a huge crush on him, or maybe I was just starting to notice that I had already did. It didn't help my daydreams when I caught Jacob staring at me, but I didn't want to ruin our newly restored friendship by admitting my growing feelings. I would just let this crush run its course, I guess.

* * *

By August, I barely concentrated on the bench that I was hovering above the ground as Bella attempted (once again) to break in the heels that Alice gave her to wear for the wedding. The heels scraped against the ground once again, and I winced at the sound.

I huffed in annoyance, and set the final bench in place at the end of the moss-covered aisle. I over to them and shook my head.

"You just have to break them in," Alice said, trying to make Bella feel better.

"But I have been breaking them in. For three days," Bella spoke up.

"Can't she just go barefoot?" I joked. Alice glared at me and I help up my hands in an innocent gesture.

Bella agreed, and Alice shook her head. "No, absolutely not."

I missed the rest of their argument as I glanced around the yard. The setup was very beautiful and organic, much like Bella and Edward's relationship. Flowers were everywhere, and the benches were made from branches and tree bark, with flowers covering the backs. In the middle, was a long aisle with an arch covered in flowers, too. Alice and I were to sprinkle more flowers onto the aisle later on.

"Does no one have vision!" Alice yelled in frustration, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I shook my head and said, "If I were you, I would be a little bit more worried about sore feet tomorrow instead of cold feet."

"You think it's a bit much?" Bella asked as she put her shoes back on.

"Knowing you, yes, I do. But it's your wedding day, Bella; it's supposed to be overdramatic and stuff. If you wanted something simpler, you could've just flew to Mexico and eloped. But I know that Alice would've given you guys an earful if you hadn't given her the chance to plan this."

"You're right, I would have. Now you, go home and get lots of beauty sleep. That's an order," Alice said to Bella, distracting her from staring at her groom-to-be.

Bella nodded and hugged us both before leaving. "What else do you need me to do, Captain?" I asked Alice. She grinned.

* * *

"I thought you were a cop, Dad? Aren't there laws about free child labor?" I asked my father over the phone as I sat on the Cullen's couch and ate some lobster bisque, courtesy of Esme.

"There are, but Alice wanted you to help with the wedding, and I figured the work would do you some good. But you know our deal, as soon as the wedding's over, you head back to Texas for the rest of the month," my father's baritone voice reminded me.

"Fine, Dad. Love you."

"Love you too." Then, I hung up my cell phone and placed it back into the purse Alice had gotten me for my birthday. I sipped another spoonful into my mouth and Alice watched me impatient.

I was sleeping over since my dad was out of town, trying to help out one of my distant cousins who had a run-in with the law. Jasper, Edward, and Emmett were out hunting, their version of a bachelor party, even though Edward stopped considering himself a bachelor a long time ago.

So it was just me, Esme, Alice, Carlisle, and Rosalie in the house for the night. Alice wanted to do a girls' night, and prep me for tomorrow. Bella didn't really have a knack for girly things, but I kinda liked it, so I agreed to be Alice's test dummy for the night.

After I finished, Alice perked up and led me into a bathroom upstairs. Alice took out an expensive jar of facial cream, and began rubbing it over my chocolate skin. It was cool and smelled like cucumbers.

I closed my eyes and sat back into the comfy chair as she spread the cream and placed cucumber peels over my eyes. I could feel the mask begin to harden on my face and soon, it was almost numb. I couldn't even speak to tell her that I felt ridiculous, but Alice was working on my nails now. I think I dozed off afterwards…

I sat up quickly when my mind had realized how much time had passed. However, I lying on a comfy king-sized bed, looking out into the dark forest. Satin sheets covered my body, and I was sighed grateful that I had showered and changed into my pajamas myself.

The mask was gone, and I looked down at my nails. They were long, pressed-on, and clean, the opposite of the short, stubby ones I usually wore. My toes were also done, and I reached up to touch my face. It was the smoothest and softest it had ever been.

_Good work, Alice_, I smiled to myself. I sighed to myself as I thought; _Tomorrow Bella is going to marry the love of her life and soon after become a vampire._ _Then, she'll have to go away until her bloodlust subsides. _

"I never want to become a vampire," I mumbled to myself.

"I'm glad that you think that, Keri," Edward said from the doorway.

I jumped and nearly slid off of the bed, but Edward caught me and helped me back up. "Thanks. When did you guys get back?"

"Just now. I heard your thoughts as you woke and Alice sent me to go and check up on you. Sometimes I wished I could read Bella's thoughts as clearly as I read yours."

"I bet you do. But I think she likes it better that way. At least she can keep some things to herself at least."

Edward nodded and asked, "What do you think of all of this? Do you think we're doing the right thing?"

"Bella wants to be with you more than anything. I think she's proven that multiple times. She wants this, and we've all seen what you're like when you're on the point of losing her. You just want what's best for her. I understand that."

Edward nodded. "Don't think that."

"Think what?" I said absentmindly. I had begun to get lost in my own thoughts that I forgot that he was right there listening.

"That you don't deserve what Bella and I have. You are a great person, and I'm sure that any man would be lucky to have you. If I can find my reason for existing after 100 years, I'm sure that you can find yours as well."

"Yeah, yeah," I smirked and buried myself under the comforter.

* * *

**AN: Please Review!**


	15. The Wedding

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and alerts!**

* * *

**Chapter 15-**The Wedding

The next day was the BIG day, and so Alice woke me up extra early to get me ready for the day. Bella was to be here within the next few minutes, so Alice was trying to finish on me so she could focus on the bride.

Alice expertly applied makeup to my face, not too much, not too little, and curled my hair so that it framed my face in long soft waves. A silver clip was applied to the side with dangling silver earrings to match.

Finally, I was handed a strapless purple dress with a silver sash that wrapped around my waist. It stopped just below my knees, making me look innocent, but still showing some skin.

"Wow, Alice, I look-I look…" I trailed off, admiring myself in the floor-length mirror.

"Gorgeous? Beautiful?" Alice chimed, proud of her handiwork.

"My words exactly," my dad said from his place in the doorway. He was wearing a tux and looked way younger than 30 (even though he's 50).

"Thanks Dad," I replied. Alice stood still for a moment before she disappeared down the stairs.

"Bella's here," I announced to my dad.

* * *

I helped Esme with some last minute details before guests started arriving. When Bella's mom, Renee, and her step-dad, Phil, arrived, I was surprised that Renee still remembered me.

"Oh, Keri, you look so beautiful and grown-up, I can't believe that it's been so long. How's everything?" She asked me as Phil started chatting with Emmett about sports.

"Oh, it's good. I'm going to be a senior this year."

"That's great! Do you know where Bella is?"

"She's upstairs with Alice and Rosalie getting ready."

Renee hugged me before she went off into the house, and then, these fancy cars pulled up, and I saw several pale bodies pile out of them. They were all extraordinary beautiful.

"Esme, is that the Denali clan?" I asked.

She looked in the direction where I was looking, nodded, and walked over to them. I sighed and helped a few people find their seats.

Soon, my friends, Jordan, Tori, and Jennifer arrived with their families and I sat in the seats with them. We were sitting in front of Tori's cousin, Jessica, Angela, Mike, and Eric.

I waved at them, and Tori asked me, "Have you seen the dress yet?"

I shook my head. "Alice has been keeping it top secret."

Behind me I heard Jessica ask, "So, do think she'll be showing?"

Angela said, "Jess, she is not pregnant!"

Jess said, "Okay, but who else gets married at eighteen?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Bella and I told Edward that people would jump to this conclusion. His answer was _love_, yeah right.

The music started and everyone stood up since it was time for Bella to walk down the aisle. I was facing the aisle so I could everything.

Bella made for a beautiful blushing bride, and her dress was also something to marvel at. Charlie looked about ready to burst into tears, and Bella looked nervous like she just wanted to take off toward Edward, who had a huge smile on his face.

I grinned when Bella's eyes darted toward me for a quick second, and I gave her a thumbs-up, causing her to smile a little.

When Bella made it up the aisle, the ceremony started, and someone started passing out a box of tissues. I tried to hold in my tears, out of fear that Alice would be mad if I ruined her artwork, so I dabbed my eyes a little on the tissue. Nothing came off. Then, I got it: water-proof mascara.

When Bella and Edward kissed, everyone erupted into applause and I noticed my dad and Charlie crying their eyes out. I chuckled at the sight.

* * *

The reception was to take place under a huge tent in the backyard, and everyone was dancing and having a good time. I had congratulated the happy couple before going off to say hi to people. Later, my friends and I made a little circle and danced to whatever song the band played. Someone tapped me on the shoulder, and I saw that it was Emmett.

So, I ended up dancing with Emmett, then Jasper, then Carlisle, then Dad, then Charlie before it was time for the toasts.

I sat at the table beside Bella and Edward's, with my father on my left and Tori and her family on my right.

Emmett started off the toasts, followed by Jessica, Charlie, Esme, Renee, and finally, Edward. I chuckled a little during Emmett's, Jessica's, and Charlie's speeches, and smiled during Edward's speech.

The toast ended and the party resumed. I spotted Billy discussing something with Seth Clearwater and went over to them. Also, I was curious as to why Jacob wasn't here.

"Hey, Billy, Seth," I greeted.

"Hello, Keri. You look very nice tonight," Billy said.

"Thank you. Where's Jacob? I thought he would be here."

Billy sighed, "He tried, but it was too hard for him. He might still show up when he's ready."

"Yeah, don't worry about it, Keri. Jacob's a big boy," Seth added.

"Mind if I have a dance?" Edward asked from behind me.

"Where's your wife? Not stepping out on her already, are you?" I asked with a smirk. I took Edward's hand and he led me to the middle of the dance floor.

"Wouldn't dream of it. But, it seems that her best man decided to show up after all," Edward clarified, his golden eyes looking out into the dark forest behind me.

They weren't far away, but Jacob and Bella were a good distance away so that they could have a private moment. "So he came after all," I mumbled.

"He wanted to say goodbye to her. He's afraid of what the consequences will be once she's been changed."

"But it's her choice. The treaty shouldn't matter."

After the song ended, Bella returned, her eyes sad, but they lit up instantly when she locked eyes with her new husband. "Trying to steal my husband, Keri?"

"Of course not. Like, Ew! Besides, I'm _waayyy_ too young for him," I grinned.

Then, Alice bounced over and ushered Bella and Edward to go get ready to leave for their honeymoon, and everyone crowded around the doors outside to wish them well. Esme handed me some rice to throw at the newlyweds, and someone bumped into me.

"Hey, Jake," I said as he took in my appearance. He look bewildered.

"Wow…Keri…you look…Wow," he stammered.

"Um, thank you, I guess. Was it hard to say goodbye?" I whispered.

"Yes, but I have no choice. But now I can put it behind me and move on with my life," he answered as he stared at me.

"Well, I'm glad. They're coming so throw these," I said as I handed him some rice.

Bella and Edward emerged from the house and ran through the crowd as we pelted rice at them. Then, Bella hugged her parents before hopping in the car with Edward and driving away.

* * *

**AN: Please Review!**


	16. Unexpected Surprise

**AN:Thanks for the lovely reviews and alerts! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter 16- **Unexpected Surprise

Two weeks later, I snuck back to Forks since I promised Jake that I would hang out with him for the day. I had been working at my job, and was considering quitting now since summer was almost over, and it was getting too painful for me to be away from Forks. I still didn't understand why that was.

Jake had taken me to the old clearing where he tried to teach Bella and me how to ride motorcycles. I never got the chance to learn, so today I asked him to teach me. It was something that I had always wanted to do. The lesson went well to our surprise.

When we pulled up to Jake's house on his bike, I hopped off and fixed my hair that had been ruffled by the wind. "So how did I do today?" I asked him as he shut off the bike.

"Well, my bike is still in one piece and nobody had to go to the hospital, so I would say that you did really well," Jacob answered with a smile.

I did a little happy dance as Jacob let out a laugh, and then we spotted Charlie's car parked next to his house. Jake and I exchanged glances and I followed him inside.

"Hey, son. Hey, Keri," Billy greeted as we entered the dining room.

Jacob looked at Charlie, who was talking with Sue Clearwater, for a second and I knew something was up. "What's going on?" Jacob asked.

Billy said, "Bella called him."

I eased past Jacob and greeted Sue and Charlie. "Keri, I thought you were still in Texas?" Charlie asked in surprise.

"Oh, I just wanted to visit for the weekend. Anyways, so how is Bella? Are they back?" I asked.

"She called me last night, but she sounded…awful. The Cullens said that she picked up some bug in South America. I'm not allowed to see her," Charlie admitted sadly.

_They were back, and they had changed her already without telling me?_ It couldn't be. I knew something wasn't adding up, and I could tell Jacob knew it too by the look on his face.

_This could mean a war between the Cullens and the wolves. _

I couldn't let that happen, now that I had spent so much time with Jacob, who in turn spent a lot of time with his pack at Emily's and Sam's house. The pack was a bunch of cool guys (with the exception of Leah Clearwater), and their girlfriends were nice to talk to. I had even started talking to Jacob's older sister, Rachel, for a bit, now that she was back from college.

_Needless to say, I was right smack in the middle of a werewolf-vampire conflict. _

Jacob walked outside and I followed. "Jacob, please, don't do something that you will regret. Maybe she really is sick, but we won't know that if you all go barging in fur, claws, and all ready to fight. Let's just go by and see what is really going on. Please, for me?" I asked sweetly.

Jacob hesitated, but sighed. "Okay, fine. Let's go to the bloodsuckers' and see what the story is. But if she hurts you in any way, I won't hesitate to do what I have to do."

* * *

The house seemed unchanged when we pulled up on Jake's bike, so it was obvious that they hadn't moved yet. Bella knew that she would've had to leave once she had been changed, like Reed had.

And speak of the devil, that's who greeted me at the door. "Keri! Aw, man, I am so happy to see you! Maybe you can spice up the soap opera drama that's going on in here," Reed said as he gave me a light hug. His eyes were a lighter than last time I saw him, and he was back to wearing his designer duds.

Jacob gave a low growl at how close Reed was to me, but I ignored him. He was never protective before, why the sudden change of heart now?

"So they're still here?" I asked.

"Yeah, in the living room." Jacob stayed close to me as I walked into the living room where my vampire family was waiting for us.

Everyone was crowded around Bella, except Edward, who stood off to the side with this pained look on his face. He looked like someone had set him on fire.

Then, I immediately noticed what was off. Rosalie was standing in front of Bella. Her eyes were staring at his with a hard glare. She viewed us as a threat.

"Hi guys," Bella greeted in a weak voice. It really was bad. She sounded almost…frail.

Jacob inched closer and Rosalie took a step forward. "That's close enough, dog," she snapped.

"Rosalie, I mean no harm. I just want to know what's going on. We want to know what's going on," I spoke up.

"Rose, its okay," Bella assured.

Rosalie stepped aside, and my eyes widened at Bella's appearance. She looked deathly pale, and had deep bags under her eyes. Her face was gaunt; you could almost see her skull underneath the skin. It was a frightening sight, but she was still human.

Reed suddenly appeared and picked up a basin just in time for Bella to throw up into it. I backed up a little and covered my mouth with my hand. Jacob had a disgusted look on his face.

Edward rushed to her side, his face haunted with pure torture. Bella coughed, "I'm okay. Morning sickness bites."

"WHAT!" "YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Jacob and I shouted at the same time.

"Rose, would you help me up?" Bella asked.

As she stood, the blanket slid back, exposing her bloated stomach to us. She was very big, and her stomach had bruises all over it. It definitely wasn't normal.

"Um, Bella, you do know that your body had its own planet now, right?" I asked aloud.

"What is it?" Jacob demanded, ignoring me.

"We don't know for sure. The amniotic sac is too strong and thick for any ultrasound to see through it. All we know that it is strong and fast-growing," Carlisle clarified.

"I can't see it either. In fact, I can't see Bella's future anymore. The fetus-," Alice stated.

"Say the word, Alice. _Baby_. It's just a little baby!" Rosalie snapped.

"Possibly," Jasper said as he took a step closer to Alice.

"Well, then, why can't you just take it out of her-" Jacob suggested until Bella shouted, "NO!"

"This isn't your decision. It's not any of yours," Bella declared.

"Jacob, I need to talk to you. Outside, now," Edward said and he and Jacob went out the back.

"Bella, listen, this is crazy. I mean, it's obvious that the baby is…is…hurting you," I said as I sat down on the couch next to her.

"I know that. But it's not his fault. And I love him. Nothing you or anyone can say is going to make me change my mind," Bella retorted as she rubbed her stomach lovingly. She definitely had that pregnant glow, even if you couldn't see it through her almost-skeletal frame.

I sighed. Of course, she would risk her life for her devil spawn. _It was typical Bella_. But I knew if I were in her shoes, I would want my child to have a shot at living its life, too. I also understood why Bella had recruited Rosalie as her bodyguard.

I said, "Bella, if you really want this baby, then, I'm on your side. It would be unfair for us not to let your 'Rosemary's Baby' offspring not get the chance to live."

Bella hugged me, well tried to at least since she couldn't move much, and I patted her stomach. Then, I grimaced at the splotches, "At least, ease his pain a little and cover that up."

Bella sighed and pulled the blanket back over herself. Jacob returned and Bella asked, "Guys, can I have a moment to talk to Jacob? Privately?"

The vampires started trickling out of the room and I blinked to the Cullen's kitchen to find me a snack to ease my nerves. I found some yogurt in the fridge and settled to eat that. Reed sat down at the table next to me and watched me eat.

"So, how have you been? What brought you back to Forks?" I asked as I scooped a spoonful of strawberries into my mouth.

"Once I got used to the vegetarian diet, I found that I was bored. I mean, the Denali's are nice and cool, but I missed you, my bestie. You kept saying how you were popping in and out of town, so I wanted to surprise you. But, you were gone, and so I came here just as the newlyweds came back. Ever since then, it's like I've been sucked into an episode of _Secret Life of the American Teenager…Vampire Edition_," Reed explained as he sighed and rolled his eyes.

I laughed, causing me to almost choke on a strawberry. I heard footsteps and Jacob came in with neutral face. "I have to phase. This is…too much."

"But then your pack will find out. Is that such a good idea right now?" I asked as I put the yogurt pack in the garbage.

Jacob looked torn, and said, "I don't have a choice. They'll have found out next time I've phased, anyways. I have to."

"Well, if you have to, then, just," I sighed, "make sure that you come back."

Jacob nodded reluctantly before he ran out the front door. I stared at his human form before he transformed into his wolf form and disappeared into the woods.

I sighed with a heavy heart and grabbed another yogurt. Reed eyed me suspiciously, before his lips curved into a smirk.

"What?"

Reed waved his hand, "Oh, nothing. I just think that I need to go have a talk with that little guy who wears diapers and shoots arrows at people."

Then, he stood up and zoomed upstairs.

* * *

I finished my third yogurt on the balcony by Edward as I waited for Jacob to return. Edward knew where I stood on the baby subject, so he wasn't my biggest fan right now.

But I couldn't leave him alone to his thoughts, so he would have to settle for mine. Which no matter how hard I tried, kept wandering off to Jacob.

Then, Jacob emerged from the woods and his lips moves. Edward could clearly hear him, for he growled, "They're not gonna touch her."

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"The pack didn't react well to the news. They see the child as a threat. Jacob and Seth split from them," Edward explained.

Emmett and Jasper came outside and Edward said, "Call Carlisle! Tell him that he and Esme have to get back."

I blinked in front of Jacob and offered him the rest of yogurt. He didn't take it, but Seth gladly did. "So you broke off from the pack? Can you do that?" I asked as we turned around to face the woods. Seth went inside the house to get another yogurt, I guessed.

It was getting dark out now and more dangerous for us. "I did. It wasn't easy, but I had to. I realized that you were right. The Cullens aren't our enemies; they never were," Jacob answered.

"You did it for Bella, didn't you?" I asked in a low voice.

"Partly, because she's still my friend, but I also did it for you. I care about you, and I knew that you would defend them if you got the chance to, so I had to make a choice."

"Well, I know it wasn't easy, but thank you. It means a lot to me that you're here, Jake."

"As bad as it stinks out here, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," he replied with a slight smile as he stared back at me.

We were standing very close, and I could feel the heat radiating off of his body. My heart was thumping so loud, I was definitely sure that he could hear it.

Jacob's eyes glanced down to my lips for a second before they darted back up to my eyes. In his eyes, I saw the question he was asking, but I was having a hard time coming up with an answer.

On one hand, this crush I had developed had become very strong, and I had dreamed about the moment when we would have our first kiss. On the other hand, I knew that if we kissed, it would change everything, and I wasn't about to risk our friendship like that. I wasn't about to tear something down that we had taken so long to build back up.

Luckily, a tree branch snapped, breaking the trance and Jacob was on alert mode.

"Oh my gosh, it stinks out here!" Leah Clearwater's voice said disgustedly as she walked up to us.

"Leah, what are you doing here?" Jacob asked her, and I took the opportunity to blink back inside the house.

I felt my phone vibrate in my jeans pocket and glanced at the caller I.D. It was my dad.

So, I turned around to look out the window at Jacob before I pressed the Ignore button.

* * *

**AN: Aww, so close! Keri will learn about the imprinting in the next few chapters, since we are getting close to the birth of Renesmee. I was thinking about following the movie's ending (even though I haven't seen it yet) instead of the book's, since I would like Keri to scuffle with some vampires. I also have a storyline in place post-**_**Breaking Dawn**_**, and it will have three story arcs to it.**


	17. Dog Bowls & Imprinting 101

**AN: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews/alerts. I'm glad that people like this story! Enjoy!**

**P.S. I do not own anything. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I only own Keri and Joshua Hanson. **

* * *

**Chapter 17- **Dog Bowls & Imprinting 101

"Jacob Black, what the hell is imprinting?" I barked as I stormed down the front steps.

Jacob came out of the woods just as Leah transformed into a wolf and speeded off to patrol. "What? Who told you about that?" he asked me.

I turned around and glanced at Reed, who was standing idly on the last step. "Oh, you know what; I think I'm going to check out that tree over there. I wonder if it's pine or oak…" Reed trailed off as he ran off toward the lake.

I sighed, "So, Jake, what is this imprinting thing? What does it have to do with me?"

"What all do you know?"

"Reed just complained that you and Leah were in a deep discussion about it. Just tell me, Jake."

Jacob took a deep breath and sighed. "Well, imprinting is when a werewolf finds his soul mate. And afterwards, she becomes the only thing that matters to him. He would _do_ anything, and _be_ anything she needs him to be."

"Oh. So…what does it have to do with me?"

"Well, I…uh…I imprin-" Jacob started to say as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"No! No, you did not!" I yelled in shock once realization hit me.

"Yes, I did. The day…I got the wedding invitation," Jacob clarified.

"No, no, NO! This can't be happening! Why do things always happen to me!" I whined as I stomped my foot. The ground shook slightly.

"Keri, calm down. I know it's a lot to take in, but I'm here for you." Jacob placed his hands on my shoulders, but I brushed them off.

"No! I don't want you anywhere near me! I can't believe your…my…ugh!" I groaned and then I blinked into my bedroom in the house.

I slammed the door and collapse onto the bed, overwhelmed with emotion. When I said those last few words, a sting of pain erupted in my chest, and I saw Jacob wince in response. Was our…connection that strong already?

_But, Jacob, JACOB, was my soul mate! How can that be after all this time! What about how I feel? What about Bella? What about all the choices and plans I had for my life? Because there was no way that I was going to stay in Forks and become a breeding machine for his pups. I wasn't. I wasn't going to be that girl, not even for my soul mate._

It took me a short while to calm down, but once I did, Reed knocked on my door. "Is it safe for me to come in now?"

I sat up and cross my legs. "Sure, why not. But, Reed, why did you tell me that?"

Reed sat on the edge of the bed and looked at me. "Because I saw the way he looked at you. I saw the connection between you two. And, Jacob could not stop thinking about you and how you were going to react and when he was going to tell you about it, and blah blah, that it drove me nuts. So I decided to intervene. I just want you to be happy, K."

"But don't you get it? I don't have a choice anymore. I can't decide for myself. I inherited powers that I have no idea what to do with, and now I can't even decide who I want to spend the rest of my life with," I replied in a low voice.

Reed sighed and rolled his eyes at me. "Keri, enough of the drama, okay? Jacob cares about you a lot, and I know you do too. No one said that you two have to up and get hitched right now. You two have more than enough time for that. Right now, just be friends for a while and see where this things leads. You know, they say that the best relationships blossomed from great friendships."

"I know, but-"

"No, buts! Besides, it's not like you could've dated a normal guy anyways. Just imagine bringing a human boy up into this circus. If he didn't run for the hills first, then his head would probably explode. Not to mention, you'd be sentencing him to vampire life or death," Reed reasoned, sending a knowing look my way.

I pursed my lips, "I hate it when you're right. So, how are things downstairs?"

"Aw, girl, that thing has broken Bella's ribs now. And, it's sucking her dry. Everyone's at a loss for what to do next," Reed answered in a saddened tone.

"Well, for one thing, the baby is part vampire. Have you guys thought about, I don't know, blood?" I suggested.

"Of course, we think about blood. We're vampires. What does that even…oh wait, I see your point. Maybe you're on to something…" Reed said with bright eyes.

* * *

Everyone, except for Leah, was huddled around Bella and her enormous stomach as Carlisle prepared a cup of blood for her to drink. Apparently, Jacob and I were on the same page, since he had thought of it too.

Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Reed had to step outside, though, since no one had fed for last few days. Seth was perched beside Bella on the couch, acting as a human space heater for her. I sat on the armrest beside her and moved away when she sat up to take the plastic cup.

Jacob, who was standing off to the side, had a disgusted look on his face before we met eyes. His eyes were apologetic and warm, but I glanced down at my ballet flats (since my old sneakers 'mysteriously' disappeared).

Then, Bella took a sip of blood. Seth inched away from her, and I covered my eyes, thoroughly repulsed.

"Ugh, okay, this is just nasty. I need to-to go somewhere," I said as I walked off. I wandered into the kitchen and Jacob followed.

"We need to talk."

"I don't wanna talk to you right now. I'm still trying to wrap my head around this whole thing. It's a lot to swallow, Jake," I replied as I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge to calm my stomach.

I leaned on the counter and Jacob came to stand beside me. I inched away.

"Will you stop acting like this? It's not what you think it is. Besides, you're not the only one whose choice got taken away. Mine have been ever since I phased. But, now I understand why," Jacob said to me.

I set the bottle on the corner and faced him. "Why?"

"Because all of the heartache and pain and misery and confusion, all of it led me to you. All I want is for you to be safe and happy. Even in the end…you don't choose me," Jacob answered, his eyes downcast.

I bit my lip as I struggled with my emotions. Then, I sighed, "Jake, listen, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It's just…it took me off guard. Then, I had a talk with Reed and he made a good point. I never said that I wouldn't choose you, Jake. I just can't choose you right now, especially with everything going on. I need time to make sure that my…growing feelings for you are genuine, not the imprint itself. That's all I want."

Jake's eyes met mine and he nodded. "I guess I can understand that. But, I want you to know that I genuinely have wanted to do this for a while now." Then, he leaned in and kissed me.

I was so shock that it was happening that I barely had time to grasp that Jacob was kissing me before my father yelled, "Keri Georgina Marie Carol Hanson! What are you doing?"

Jacob and I turned toward the entryway and there was my dad, fuming. "Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked incredulous.

"Well, I don't know, you won't return my phone calls, you quit your job, your aunt and uncle haven't seen or heard from you in days, and neither has Mackenzie. I called them to check on you, and they thought that you had left with her, but she's helping her boyfriend put on some off-Broadway play in New York. So, naturally, I knew the last place you would be would be here. And, when did you two start dating?" Dad sat at the counter and crossed his arms, waiting for an explanation.

"Oh, no, we're not, um, dating, Dad. Not per se. It's kinda hard to explain, and by the way, there was a bug on my mouth. And he killed it. With his lips," I explained, throwing my hands around for emphasis.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I was just helping her, like she said. And I can see that you two need to talk so I'm gonna go patrol." Jacob kissed my forehead and quickly left the room.

I took the seat next to my dad. "Look, dad, I'm sorry I didn't tell you what was going on or call you back. But things have been really crazy around here."

"Like what?"

"Um, well, if you go in there and take a look at Bella' huge belly, then you'll have your answer."

My dad blinked his eyes a few times and asked, "Wait a minute, she's pregnant? How?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. But it's happening really fast and no one really knows what to do, so can you please not tell Charlie that she's here?"

"Aw, man. But, don't worry, I won't; he doesn't need to be a part of this kook fest. So, what is really going on with you and Jacob?" My dad's mouth formed into a smirk.

"I don't know. It's really complicated and I'm scared, Dad."

"What's to be scared of, Keri?"

"That…that…I'll lose him somehow." There, I finally admitted it to myself.

Dad pulled me in for a hug and I nestled my head on his chest like I used to do when I was little. Then he mumbled, "I know it's scary. But I know that Jacob is a good boy, and that he cares for you very much. You just have to be open to letting him in and take one day at a time."

I peered up at him. "Then, what was all that a minute ago?"

"Keri, I expected to find you here, but not kissing Jacob in the kitchen. Plus, I was in angry-dad mode. I still am by the way, so you're grounded for a month."

"What?"

"You lied to me, Keri, and you had me worried about you. Therefore, you're grounded."

"Aww, man."

* * *

My dad left about an hour later, after Esme cooked dinner for me and Jacob's pack. Leah refused to even come inside the house, so Seth went to take it to her as Jacob came in from patrolling.

I was curled up on the couch in my sweats with a book (since my dad took my laptop away) as Bella slept on the couch next to me. The IV was gone now, and Carlisle and Edward planned on reintroducing food back into her diet.

Edward sat on the arm of the sofa, his eyes on Bella's face. Jacob's stomach rumbled quite loudly, and everyone glanced at him.

Alice, who was sitting next to Jasper by the television, asked, "Rosalie, why don't you get Jacob something from the kitchen?"

Rosalie stared at her in disbelief. She and Jacob hated each other, while Alice liked Jake and Seth's presence since it numbed the pain of not seeing.

"Thanks, anyway, Alice, but I don't think I'd want to eat something Blondie's spit in. I'd bet my system wouldn't take too kindly to venom," Jake replied.

"I'm sure Rosalie wouldn't do that, right?" I eyed her.

"Of _course _not," Rose replied in a sugar-sweet voice and then she breezed out of the room.

Edward sighed. "You'd tell me if she poisoned it, right?" Jacob asked as he sat on the floor by my feet.

"Yes," Edward promised.

Suddenly, there was a lot of banging in the kitchen, like a metal being bent against its will. Edward sighed again, but smiled a little. Rose returned, and with a smirk, she set a silver dog bowl beside Jake with _Fido _written on it.

"Enjoy, mongrel."

"Thanks, Blondie," he replied as he sat the bowl in his lap. She snorted.

"Hey, do you know what you call a blonde with a brain?" he asked. In the same breath, he continued, "A golden retriever." I let out a light laugh and shook my head.

"I've heard that one, too," Rose said, her smile gone.

"I'll keep trying," Jake said before he started eating.

Bella stirred and opened her eyes. "Hey, Jake. When did you get back?"

"Just now. Look what Blondie did." He lifted the bowl, and she sighed and shook her head.

"How'd it go with your dad?" Jake asked me, his mouth full of food.

"Well, I'm grounded if that says anything. He said that I can stay here and support Bella until the baby is born. _If_ all goes well, then I have to go back home and basically be on house arrest for the rest of the month," I explained in a low voice.

"That explains why you're reading." I lightly smacked him with my book.

"What? I've never seen you with a book. Ever," Jacob explained.

"How long?" Jacob asked Edward.

"Approximately four days," Edward answered.

"Give or take. And we have everything we need here for the birth. The baby will be fine," Rose said.

Edward glared at her and Jacob placed the last piece of steak in his mouth before he raised a finger. Then, he lifted his doggy bowl before throwing it at Rosalie's head with a loud _bang. _It smashed flat before ricocheting across the room.

Rose turned her head around slowly, her eyes blazing. "You. Got. Food. In. My. Hair."

Jake started laughing and Alice and I joined in. It was too funny and too epic. Jake and I were laughing so hard that we were almost crying.

Bella woke up again and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Jake got food in her hair. It was wrong, but hilarious," I explained before falling into a fit of laughter.

"I'm not going to forget this, dog," Rose hissed.

"It's not so hard to erase a blonde's memory. Just blow in her ear," Jake shot back.

"Get some new jokes," she snapped.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and held out a fist to Jake. We fist-bumped as I complemented, "Good one."

* * *

**AN: Yes, I took that last little bit from the book since it wasn't in BDPt.2 or Pt.1, even though they filmed that scene. So, I've finally saw Breaking Dawn Part 2, and it has to be my favorite in the film series. I thought the twist was pretty cool and unexpected. So what are your thoughts on this chapter, or what did you think of the movie? I kinda thought the CGI baby Nessie was a little creepy.**

**Anyways, please review!**


	18. Renesmee

**AN: Thanks for all of the reviews and alerts! You guys are awesome! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18-**Renesmee

"For the last time, Reed, you can't be the godmother, because, well, you are NOT a woman!" I yelled at Reed as we sat on the opposite sides of Bella, who was about ready to pop.

Bella was sipping another cup of blood and shook her head at us. She looked a lot better, there was a lot more color in her face, but she still looked pretty sick. She was going to deliver as soon as Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett returned from their hunting trip. Edward could now read the baby's thoughts, and it had won him over. So, needless to say, Bella was pretty far along.

I managed to persuade Jacob to help, and he went out with Seth and Leah to distract Sam's pack. It wasn't easy for him, but it was all we could think of to help at the moment.

"Well, I can be the godfather, then. Like Al Pacino," Reed shot back.

"How long are you two going to keep fighting about this?" Bella asked.

"Until we give our consent," Edward answered.

Bella held out her cup to Rosalie to be refilled, and rubbed her stomach in thought. "Honestly, I don't think that is a bad idea. I think you both would be great godparents."

I smiled, and patted Bella's stomach. "You hear that, baby? I'm your godmother, now," I said in a Southern accent.

"He likes that. He adores you, Keri," Edward said.

"Really?"

"Yes, he finds your arguments with Reed quite amusing and entertaining," Edward explained with a smile.

There were footsteps and Jacob had returned. "Did they make it out safe?" Jacob asked Edward.

"Yes. And thank you, Jacob," Edward replied.

Reed helped Bella stand up with Alice holding her hand on the side near me. "Hey Jake. You okay?" she greeted.

"Well, I'm not the one carrying a demon," Jake said. Bella rolled her eyes.

"So, do you want to tell Jacob about your ridiculous baby names?" Reed asked Bella.

Jacob looked to Edward for clarification. "Rosalie and Reed are trying to talk Bella out of her baby names."

"They're not that bad," Bella defended. Then she continued, "I was thinking that if it's a boy, EJ. Edward Jacob."

Jacob and Edward smiled. I guess its okay for a boy's name. Rosalie returned, "Tell him the girl's name."

"I was playing around with our mom's names, Renee and Esme. So, I was thinking…Renesmee."

"Renesmee?" Jacob asked slightly baffled.

"Too weird?" Bella asked him.

Jacob opened his mouth to disagree, but Edward said, "No, it's perfect. It certainly fits the situation."

"Yeah. Not my first choice for a name, but it is your baby, my godchild, after all," I spoke up.

"It's different, I guess. So, Renesmee," Jacob replied with a smile.

Bella grinned at Rosalie. "He likes it." Then, she reached for her cup, before it slipped out of her hand and spilled on the carpet.

Bella reached down to pick it up and then there was a loud ripping sound that erupted from her body. Her back bent backward, and she fell to the floor. Edward caught her head before it hit the ground, and he and the others zoomed out of sight with Bella's body.

Reed was frozen in place, his dark, bloodthirsty eyes on the spilled blood. "Reed, don't do it! Whatever you do, don't give in! We're going upstairs to help them with Bella and the baby!" I yelled at him as Jacob and I ran past him and upstairs into Carlisle's office.

Bella's shirt was ripped open and you could see the bruise marks all over her stomach. Alice was on the phone calling Carlisle, as Rosalie and Edward prepared to deliver the baby.

"Rosalie, pass the morphine!" Edward demanded. Rosalie did as he asked and he stuck Bella in the leg as Jacob and I crowded around her, trying to keep her focused.

"Carlisle said the placenta must have detached!" Alice told us.

"He's coming as fast as he can-"

"We'll have to do it!" Rose decided.

"WHAT!" I squeaked.

Rose grabbed a scalpel, but Edward stopped her. "Let the morphine spread!"

"There's no time, he's dying!" Rosalie growled.

"GET HIM OUT NOW!" Bella screamed into my eardrums.

"Look at me, Bella!" Jacob demanded as Rose started to cut her open.

Bella let out a piercing scream of pure pain, and I turned my head away and covered my ears. Rose stopped and stared at the blood that was on her hands. Oh, shit!

"Rosalie, don't!" Edward reminded her, and I shot a glance at Jacob. He tackled her to the ground, and Reed and Alice grabbed her to carry her out of the room.

"Reed, Alice, get her out of here!" Edward ordered.

"Okay, okay, what do we do now, Edward?" I asked frantically.

Bella's body started twitching and convulsing, so I guess the baby was trying to find its way out or something. She cried out in pain, and Jacob yelled to Edward, "You have to do something! You gotta change her!"

"No, I can't, not while he's still in there! I got to get him out first!" Edward told him.

"Bella, hold on! Remember, keep your heart beating!" Jacob reminded her.

"HE'S SUFFOCATING!" Bella screamed at us. Her only concern now was her baby, not herself.

I glanced for a second behind me and saw Edward start biting through Bella's stomach with his teeth. It sounded like metal being ripped apart. Bella screamed again, and I grabbed Jacob's hand tightly as I waited for it to be over.

A few minutes later, Bella's body stopped jerking and she went silent. I opened my eyes a crack and Edward announced, "Renesmee."

"So, I guess Reed owes me twenty bucks, then," I mumbled.

Bella opened her eyes and smiled. "Beautiful," she cooed as Edward placed her baby girl in her arms.

She was part vampire, all right, because she bit Bella right on her breast. "Ow," Bella gasped.

Edward took her back into his arms, and then the light started to fade from Bella's eyes. "Bella! Bella!" Jacob called out as he shook her still body.

"No! No, she's-she's not dead, is she?" I asked as tears started to cloud my vision. I couldn't lose someone else, _I couldn't. _

Jacob started performing CPR on her, and Edward said to me, "Take the baby."

I nodded, and Edward handed the bloodied little bundle into my arms. Renesmee peered up at me with beautiful chocolate brown eyes, Bella's eyes as we walked out of the room. She was also very warm to touch, her temperature close to Jacob's.

I cooed, "It's okay. You're gonna be okay. I'm your godmother, and I'm going to take care of you. Your mother will be fine." _I hope._

I went downstairs and into the kitchen to clean her up. Rosalie appeared beside me and looked down at Renesmee with a huge smile on her face. "She's so beautiful. Can I hold her?" Rosalie asked once I got all of the blood off of her.

"Are you sure? She is half-human, right?" I eyed her suspiciously.

"Yes, I can hear her heartbeat. But it's fine. I'm okay, Keri," Rose assured me, and I handed her the baby so that I could change clothes.

I blinked up into my room and changed into a buttoned up shirt and jeans before I blinked back downstairs. Rosalie was holding Renesmee near the fireplace, and I saw Jacob inch toward them with a dark look on his face. He was angry.

I wasn't sure if Bella was still alive or not, I was sure that Edward would do everything in his power to change her before he lost her, but it was still possible. I didn't want to grieve just yet, not until I knew the truth.

I stopped Jacob in his tracks. "No, don't even think about it. It's not her fault. If you hurt her, then I will _never _forgive you."

Jacob froze, and his posture and face softened. Then, there were howls and growls outside of the house.

"Dog, what are you and your mutts doing here?" Rosalie asked as she fed Renesmee some blood.

"Jake! Jake, they're here!" Seth announced as he ran in.

"Thanks, Seth, but we have already figured that one out," I blurted out.

Then, he froze, his eyes focused on Renesmee. Jacob glanced at Seth before his eyes darted to her. Then, realization struck. Jacob's eyes met my confused ones.

"We can't just stand here! We have to do something! That's my family they're fighting out there!" I yelled at the stunned werewolves before I blinked onto the back porch.

It was pure chaos. The wolves clearly outnumbered the Cullens and Leah. I blinked in beside Edward and held my ground, seizing up the enormous black wolf in front of me. Reed stood on my other side, glaring.

It snapped at Edward and I took a step closer. A thin, almost translucent, curved wall appeared right in front of me, and then it moved forward a few inches. The wolf stopped and didn't move any closer. It growled at me, but my focus was on the wall.

Jacob came running out of the house, took a protective stance in front of me, and yelled, "STOP! It's over! If you kill her, you kill me!"

Seth ran out also and transformed just as his feet hit the ground. The sandy wolf stood beside Jacob, and Edward told us, "Seth imprinted. They can't hurt her, or Keri, since she's Jacob's imprint. Whoever a wolf imprints on, can't be harmed. _It's their most absolute law_."

The wall evaporated and the black wolf backed down. I took Jacob's hand, and sent a small smile at it. Then, the wolves slowly retreated. There was no fight here now, since Renesmee was safe. But, Seth had _imprinted_ on her, which saved our butts, but still…she's a newborn baby.

Like, _gross_.

* * *

**AN: Please Review!**


	19. Bella Awakens

**AN: Sorry, it's been so long since an update. I've been very busy these last couple of weeks. So, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 19-**Bella Awakens

When I woke up the next morning, someone stirred next to me. I realized that a strong, warm arm was wrapped around my waist and held me tightly.

I sat straight up in the bed, which woke him up. "Jake, what are you doing here?"

Jake rubbed his eyes and explained, "After I talked to Seth and Leah last night, we went to talk to Sam, who came back to talk to Carlisle. The treaty has been renewed, but it's not the same as before. Then, I sent Leah home since Seth wanted to stay with Renesmee, and Reed told me that you had already been to sleep. I came to check on you, and you were crying. You probably don't remember, but you asked me to stay with you, so I did."

"Aww, Jake. That's so sweet. And thank you," I smiled.

Jake smiled back at me and played with a loose strand of hair. I bet I didn't look so good, since my hair can be pretty wild when I first get up, but Jacob seemed not to care about that.

"So, what did you talk to Seth about?" I asked as I picked a picked some lint on the quilted comforter.

"He just had some questions about imprinting, like what's it like for me and how I feel about you. Don't worry, the way Seth feels about Renesmee is a _lot _different than the way I feel about you."

I met his eyes, and he smiled slightly. "Care to explain?"

"For him, it's mainly a big brother-protective thing, like Quil and Claire. He just wants her to be safe and happy. Then, they'll be best friends, and when she's older, it can turn into something like Sam and Emily."

I smiled and then I said, "Well, good. But I don't know how Bella will feel about that when she wakes up. But Seth _is_ a sweetheart and she and Edward like him, so it's not as bad as say, if _you _imprinted on her."

Jacob shuddered. "Please don't say that. I can't even begin to imagine what that would be like. Not to mention, Bella would probably kick my ass."

"Yeah, especially since she'll be a newborn vampire," I smiled at the image that popped into my head.

Jake frowned for a moment, but then, he smiled with me. Then, my stomach growled very loudly and Jake's own stomach followed suit.

We both laughed and I said, "C'mon, let's go see what Esme has whipped up for breakfast. I'm sure they heard that lion of a stomach roar all the way downstairs."

* * *

Just as I thought, Esme was already in the kitchen making pancakes, eggs, and bacon when we entered the kitchen.

"Smells good," Jake said as he sat down next to me at the table.

"It really does, Esme. Where's Renesmee?" I asked her.

"Nessie's right here," Reed said as he came into the kitchen carrying her in his arms, Rosalie and Seth trailing behind him.

She had obviously grown in the past several hours, looking more like a few weeks old instead of a newborn. Her hair was now at her shoulders and in soft ringlets. She smiled at me, and placed her tiny hand on Reed's face.

"Okay, okay. Nessie wants you," Reed told me.

"How do you know? And…Nessie?"

"Nickname, not my idea," he sent a glance toward Seth, "But she has an interesting gift. It's really helpful since she can't talk yet."

Reed placed Renesmee in my lap, and she touched my face. I immediately saw my face, her parents, and her disgust for baby formula. I grinned at her, and she smiled back at me, her pretty little face lighting up.

"You are a special little thing, aren't ya? She's still growing?" I asked.

Esme answered, "Yes, but it is not as it was before."

Esme set down plates of food in front of me, Jacob, and Seth, and they dug in while ate my eggs as Renesmee watched us. Seth grinned at her, showcasing a mouth full of food, and Renesmee grinned at him.

Reed scoffed, "Shut your mouth, boy! That's gross!" Seth snapped his mouth shut and finished chewing.

Jacob and I exchanged looks before we snickered behind our glasses of orange juice.

* * *

Everyone was on edge today, because Alice predicted that Bella was to complete her transformation today. No one was sure what to expect. Would she go on a blood-thirsty rampage, or would she have some sense of self-control? And how would she do with me and Renesmee around?

To keep myself occupied that morning, I packed up my stuff and got ready to go home. School was to start next week, and plus, Dad and I had our agreement.

Then, I spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon playing and reading to Nessie. Yes, I had picked up the nickname myself. Everyone else said it, and soon it just caught onto me. Even Jacob called her Nessie. Like Leah, he wasn't her biggest fan like the rest of us, but he had to put up with her because of me and Seth. I could see that he was slowly warming up to her, though.

Renesmee grinned and clapped her hands as I levitated a book above our heads as we sat on the floor. She loved it when I used my powers; she found them fascinating.

I began reading a book from my summer reading list, _To Kill a Mockingbird,_ and I didn't feel weird at all reading to an infant. She understood everything I said and soaked it all in. She was a smarty-pants like her dad.

Then, everyone froze, and Alice piped up, "They're a few minutes away now."

Rosalie scooped Nessie into her arms as Seth stood a good distance away. Jacob and Seth sent glances at each other as I put the book away. "What is it?" I asked him.

"I'm gonna offer myself up to Bella. See if she's in control before we let her inside with you and the baby. It's just a test," he explained.

As much as I didn't want him to, I knew he would do it anyways, so I just sighed and nodded. I guess Reed picked up on how tense I was about it, and he said, "I'll go with him. I still have some newborn strength, so I could try to stop her if I need to."

They disappeared out the back door as we waited. I stood in front of Rosalie and Renesmee, and tried to force the translucent wall to appear in front of me again. I tried to move it from me with my hands and then just my mind, but it didn't work. The Cullens and Seth watched me curiously.

"What are you doing? Practicing Tai-Chi?" Emmett asked me.

"No. It's just, um….well, there was this thin, clear wall the in front of me the other night when Sam and the pack attacked. It kept him from getting too close to me. Then, it disappeared once Jacob showed up and protected me. I'm trying to get it to come back."

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett exchanged glances before looking at me. "What?" I asked.

"I think you may have a force field, Keri. I came across a vampire who had one during one of the wars in the South," Jasper explained.

"A force field?"

"It's a defensive power. It's a shield that can prevent physical attacks. Some can control it mentally; some must exert their bodies to use it. I remember your grandmother and I having a deep discussion about it before she passed," Carlisle explained.

"So you thought that I would inherit it from her?"

"She presumed that it would be a possibility that you would develop a defensive power. But it seems that you have inherited more from her than I predicted."

Reed and Jacob entered the room, and I sighed with relief. They were still in one piece.

Bella entered with Edward by her side, and we all smiled at the sight of her. She looked like as if she had been turned into a supermodel. She looked gorgeous, and she seemed in control of herself.

"You look amazing, Bella!" Alice chimed.

"Someone's been waiting for you," Carlisle said to her.

Bella and Edward stood in front of me, and I greeted, "Hey, Bella. You look really good. Don't worry, this is the last test."

Bella nodded, but she did seem a little frustrated. She was more than ready to meet her baby, but it was important that it was as safe as possible.

I looked into Bella's bright red eyes, and the wall, my force field, appeared right in front of my body. It inched towards Bella and Edward, and I asked Edward to move toward me. He tried but he couldn't move past my force field.

I smiled and it disappeared. "It worked that time. I may need a little more practice with it, but I know that I can control it some."

"Control what?" Bella asked, glancing at Edward. I moved off to the side by Jacob.

"I'll tell you about it later. Rose?" Then, Rosalie turned around and Renesmee grinned at her mother.

Bella took Nessie into her arms and Nessie put her hand up to Bella's face. "What was that?" Bella asked.

"She showed you the first image she has of you," Edward explained.

"She showed me that?"

"It's pretty effective as far as communication goes," Edward smiled at Nessie.

"But how?"

"How does Alice see the future or how do I read minds? She's gifted," Edward said proudly.

"But she's so much bigger. I've only been out for two days."

"The growth rate is unprecedented, but I've been tracking her progress," Carlisle explained.

Seth shifted uneasily, and asked, "Can I hold her now, Bella?"

"Since when do you care about Renesmee?" Bella asked.

"Um…" Seth looked at Jacob and me for help.

"Oh, do tell her, Seth," Rosalie grinned.

I nudged Jacob to step up and help Seth out. Jacob stepped in front of Seth. Rosalie went to take Renesmee from Edward, who was now holding her.

"Bella, a few days ago, something happened," Jacob started to explain.

Bella gave him a look and he continued, "Listen, it's a wolf thing, and it's involuntary, and we can't control it."

I could see the gears turning in Bella's head as she slowly figured it out. With her sharp vampire mind, it only took her less than a minute to realize the connection between Seth and her daughter.

"Get Renesmee out of here," Bella ordered angrily.

"Edward, don't touch me, I don't want to hurt you," Bella said, glaring at Jacob and Seth.

"I think you two should start running now," Reed said.

On cue, Jacob started shuffling Seth outside. Bella followed them out onto the back porch, the rest of us following close behind.

"You imprinted on my daughter!" Bella yelled, glaring at Seth. "She's a baby!"

Leah ran up to the house in her wolf form, eyes blazing and locked on Bella. Seth stood his ground, but he looked a little scared.

Seth spoke up, "Bella, I can see that you're upset, but I don't think of her in any other way than I now. It's like how Quil is with Claire. I feel like her sort of big brother."

"Exactly. Bella, this is about is Seth wanting Nessie to be happy-" Jake tried to explain, but he ticked her off a bit more.

"Nessie?" Bella yelled even louder as she walked down from the porch, "YOU NICKNAMED MY DAUGHTER AFTER THE LOCH NESS MONSTER!"

"Stop her, Edward. She'll be unhappy if she hurts them," Esme warned, but Edward didn't move.

"Pay up," I heard Emmett whisper to Alice and Reed behind me. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

Bella prepared to attack, driven by her anger and instincts, and I blinked in front of the boys, causing my force field to appear and protect us.

Bella lunged for us, but I prevented her from doing any damage. A few minutes later, Bella gave up, and I smiled at her, shaking my head. My force field disappeared.

"You really need to put a cap on that, Bella. But at least the elephant in the room is gone now," I spoke up.

"It was you, wasn't it? You stopped me from hurting them," Bella realized.

I nodded. "It's a relatively new power, and it's becoming pretty handy so far. It's called a force field. Cool, huh?"

Edward appeared at her side, and began rubbing her arms to calm her down. "Bella, love, maybe you should stay away from Nes…Renesmee until you calm down," he suggested.

Bella nodded, and the rest of us returned to the house.

* * *

"So how was your summer, Keri? I heard that you've been spending a lot of time in La Push lately," my friend Jennifer smirked at me as we put our books away in our lockers.

The first day of school of my senior year has been a long, boring day. All day long, all of my teachers talked about college, our futures, how we were role models to the underclassmen, to enjoy our last year together…blah blah blah.

I was glad it was over now, and since it was the first week, I didn't have homework. I could go visit my goddaughter, Renesmee. She looks closer to a year-old baby now.

"Oh, yeah. Jacob Black and I are friends again, and we've been hanging out a lot," I explained as we slammed our lockers shut and walked down the brand-new senior hallway. I was so glad that the school board decided to remodel the school during the summer.

"Just friends? Because it seems as if you two like each other way more than that." She was grinning at me as she ran a hand through her jet-black bob haircut, her bright green eyes curious.

"How do you know? When was the last time you saw me with Jacob?" I asked as we walked toward the parking lot.

"When I was leaving the beach with my dad and his new girlfriend a few weeks ago. And, just now," she grinned as her manicured index finger pointed toward a revving engine.

I glanced in the direction, and saw Jacob pull up to the curb on his motorcycle. He was wearing a black t-shirt that hugged his chiseled frame, jeans, and sneakers. He sent me a warm smile, and I heard a few freshman sigh and giggle behind me. I instantly wanted to smack them, so their heads would turn the other way.

"See, you do like him! This is one of the rare times when I've heard you threaten someone. You're jealous, and I don't blame you," Jen whisper to me.

Dang it! "Did I say that out loud?" I asked her.

She nodded, snickering. I walked over to Jake and engulfed him in a hug, making sure to hold him a few seconds longer than normal. Jake just grinned at me, oblivious to what I was up to.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked him as I put my hands into the pockets of my leather jacket.

"I wanted to give you a ride," he answered with a smile as he crossed his arms and leaned against his motorcycle. He looked like he belonged in a magazine.

"That is so nice of you! I mean, her dad did come and take her car during lunch," Jen spoke up with a grin.

"Yeah, and I need to talk to you," Jacob said with a guilty look.

"Why? What happened? Jake, what did you do?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"I'll tell you when we get there. Just hop on," Jake said as he swung a leg over his bike and started the engine.

Jen motioned with her hands for me to get on, and I sighed and rolled my eyes at her. "Fine," I mumbled as I took a helmet from Jake's hand and secured it on my head.

I sat behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist tightly, secretly admiring the hard muscles I felt beneath his shirt and warmth coming off of them.

Jen waved at us, and I stuck my tongue out at the group of freshman girls as we exited the parking lot.

* * *

"You told Charlie! Why the hell would you do that, Jake?" I asked him as we met Bella and Edward on the front steps of the Cullen house.

"He thought that it would keep you and Renesmee from leaving him and Seth," Edward answered angrily.

"What?" I asked.

"It's a long story, but we were planning to leave for a while. Renesmee and Reed wanted you to come with us. But, Jake, do you know what've you done? How much danger you've put Charlie in?" Bella growled.

"We can't even be sure if Bella will be able to control her thirst," Edward went on.

"Look, Jake messed up, I get it. But Bella, you need to humanize and do it quick because-" I started to say, but Jacob finished, "He'll be here in ten minutes."

* * *

**AN: Please Review!**


	20. They're Coming For Us

**AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 20-**They're coming for us

"These will irritate your eyes at first," Alice told Bella as she placed brown contacts over Bella's bright red eyes.

Jacob, Seth, and I sat on the couch with Renesmee perched between Seth and me. She touched my face, curious as to what was happening.

"Someone special is coming to meet you and your mom. It's your grandpa. But we have to make sure that he can adjust to your vampire mom as easily as possible. So we're coaching her on how to be human. And you should only use your power around us, not him, okay?" I explained.

She touched my face again, agreeing with me that she didn't want to scare her grandpa, either. But it wasn't like she could stop growing so fast.

"Make sure to blink your eyes at least three times a minute," Alice instructed. Bella blinked as instructed.

"Try taking a seat, crossing your legs," Esme suggested.

Bella took a chair, but with her vampire speed, it flew to the corner of the room. She crossed her legs like she was at a job interview.

"Maybe a tad slower," Esme said. Carlisle nodded in agreement, motioning with his fingers.

"And don't sit so straight. Humans don't do that," Rosalie pointed out.

Bella slouched a little, clearly uncomfortable. "Good," Rosalie complemented.

I scoffed and Jake interjected, "Yeah, for a cartoon character."

"At least she's trying," I whispered to him.

"And make sure to move your shoulders so it looks like you're breathing," Edward continued.

Bella moved her shoulders, and then she stood up. "Okay, I got it. Move around, blink, slouch."

We all paused for a sec when we heard Charlie pull up outside. Nessie crawled into Seth's arms and they went into the kitchen, followed by Rosalie. Jake and I stood up so that Bella could have the couch.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" Charlie asked Carlisle at the door.

"In here, Dad," Bella called out to him.

Charlie walked into the room slowly, and Bella straightened herself up. I motioned with my hands for her to relax a little, to seem less formal.

"Hey, Charlie," Jake greeted him, but Charlie gave him this scared look.

"Hi, Charlie," I greeted. Charlie looked at me, shocked, "You knew about this, too? About him? What about your father-"

"My father and I are in this far more than you think, Charlie. But it's okay. I don't turn into a Golden Retriever."

Jake rolled his eyes at me, but smiled, "It's a wolf, and she wishes she were that awesome."

"Hi, Dad," Bella greeted Charlie from the couch.

I went out onto the back porch to give them some privacy, and Jacob followed. "I still can't believe you did that, Jake. What were you thinking?" I asked him.

"I was thinking that I didn't want you to leave. It's painful to be away from you for too long, and the distance would have killed me. I knew that if I asked you to stay, it wouldn't keep you from going. You always do what you want anyways," he said matter-of-factly.

"You don't know what I would've said, Jake. As much as Nessie and the others mean to me, I can't follow them forever. I have my own life, my own priorities. And they're vampires, they can handle themselves. They don't need me."

"But I do. More than you know," he said as placed his warm hand on mine. It felt really nice since it was getting cold now that it was almost October, and I felt my cheeks begin to warm as well.

It was silent between us for a few minutes, and Jacob's face was extra close to mine. His brown eyes were beautiful, loving, warm, and almost pleading, causing my body to involuntarily lean in closer. And the urge to kiss him was very overwhelming, almost constricting. But, I wasn't…I couldn't….

I looked away, purposely ruining our moment, and Jake sighed. It was still too soon for me. I was still afraid of what would happen. I still wanted to keep my heart closed from him, even though he was practically prying it open with his bare hands.

I just…needed more time.

"I'm sorry, Jake," I mumbled, but I know he heard me.

He rubbed the back of his neck, and gave my hand a light squeeze. "Don't apologize. Don't feel sorry for yourself or me. I don't need that. If you still don't want that, I will be okay. I'll be happy just being your friend," he flashed me a smile, but it seemed a little forced.

Ohmygod, I am _worse _than _Bella._ At least back then, Jacob knew that he had competition, but he know he doesn't know _what _he fighting against. _My insecurities? My fear of losing him? My fear that maybe he only cares about me because of the imprint?_ My heart felt suddenly heavy by all of my pondering and fears.

So, naturally, I changed the subject, hoping Jake didn't notice me spacing out for a bit. "Hey, Jake, did you even go to school today?"

"I'll go back when I'm ready. I'm on sabbatical," he answered, staring out into the forest.

"But, Jake, you're a senior this year, like me. I…want us to graduate together. I always pictured myself rooting for you when you got your diploma. I mean, you make sure _Seth_ goes to school every day," I replied.

"Because he's young, and his mom has been very strict on him about finishing school. He deals with it, but he hates being away from Renesmee. But, I see your point. Keri, school has already started, and I'm already two weeks behind. With everything that happened last semester, I _barely_ passed," he pointed out.

"I'll help you catch up. I'll help you do whatever you need to do to get back on track. But this is your senior year, Jake. _Make it count_. And, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." I smiled at him, and he returned it.

When we returned to the living room, Charlie was watching a game with Emmett, who yelled, "Woo! Go Gators! It's about time _somebody_ scored around here."

Bella, who was sitting on the loveseat beside Edward with Nessie in her lap, ground her teeth together and glared at Emmett. Reed, Jacob, and I snickered, which earned us death glares from Bella.

* * *

"Don't hurt yourself, Emmett," Edward said with a smirk as Emmett placed a giant rock over a boulder so he and Bella could arm wrestle.

Charlie had just left, and Nessie, the Cullens, Reed, Seth, Jacob, and I watched on curiously as Emmett sent a cocky smile to his sister-in-law. Bella took his hand, confidently.

"Alright, on three. One, two, three!" Jasper counted down.

Emmett flexed his huge arm muscles, but Bella's arm barely moved. She stood there, grinning at him, as Emmett struggled to bring her hand down with all his strength. Nessie grinned at her mother, and leaned over from Rosalie's arms to touch my face. She was sure that her mom would win.

"I wouldn't doubt you, Ness," I told her.

With a smirk, Bella said, "Keep your mouth shut," and Emmett's hand crashed into the boulder, causing a chuck of it to fall off. The rest of us cheered and laughed and Bella began breaking up the boulder into pieces, showcasing her newborn strength.

"That was awesome, Bella!" Seth exclaimed.

"Eh, she was okay," Jake said, and smacked him as hard as I could in the ribs.

"What? I was kidding!" Jake held up his hands innocently.

I shook my head at him, and my phone vibrated in my jeans. It was my dad, telling me that he was on his way home with pizza.

"We should go. My dad's heading home with dinner, and I'm still grounded remember?"

Jake nodded, and we said goodbye to everyone as we made our way back to his bike. Then, he asked, "Hey, don't make any plans for next Saturday."

"Why?" I asked as I secured the helmet back on my head.

"Because we're going to a party," he answered.

"Will there be cake?"

* * *

"C'mon, Tori, you should really eat something," I told my best human friend as she stared at her water bottle, which was the only thing on her plate. I was in the cafeteria, chowing down on some fries, as my friends and I struggled to pull her out of her funk.

"I can't eat anything right now. I'm not that hungry anyways," she said to me and our mutual friend, Jen.

"Enough of this, Tori! So, he broke with you! He's a loser, if he can't realize how great you are. You deserve someone better than that meatball anyways," Jen said to her, trying to be encouraging.

Tori just slid lower in her chair, and traced circles on the top of her water bottle. She had been in this funk since Sunday, and today was Wednesday. Her boyfriend, Kyle, had dumped her and they were finally over now. She was holding out hope that their long-distance romance would work out, but he wanted to sow his wild oats while away at college.

"I just can't stop thinking about him hooking up with some tan blonde girl, who wears bikinis and short skirts all day. I mean, he is going to the University of Miami. Stupid basketball scholarship," she muttered angrily.

Then, she ran her hand through her orange-red hair and sighed, sadly, her blue-green eyes downcast. I slid the rest of my half-eaten cheeseburger over to her and said, "Here eat this. You know how you skip breakfast when you get upset."

She pushed it back to me and stood up. "I think I'll just get a salad, but thanks." She walked away from us, and her baggy clothes nearly swallowed up her curvy frame.

"We need to do something about this. SAT's are coming up, and the last thing we need is for her to pass out again from not eating. We need to help her before this gets worse," Jen said to all of us at the table.

"I thought that's what we were doing," Jim Deady, Jen's boyfriend, said unsure.

"Maybe she needs to get out. You know, to meet people, and move on. The reservation is having a bonfire this weekend, maybe I should invite her to come with me?" I suggested.

Jen nodded. "That's a great idea. Besides, some of those La Push boys are really cute. Not that you're not cute, too, babe."

Jim made a face at her, and rolled his eyes as he bit into his sandwich. Jen smirked at me, and I sent her a look before finishing my fries.

* * *

Renesmee grew more and more each day, and now, she look close to a three-year-old. She could also speak, walk, and hunt now, but still liked to communicate through touch. She was a special little girl, and I completely adored her.

Bella was planning to go to Italy to show the Volturi that she was now a vampire. It was to happen in the next few days, and they were planning to go to Brazil afterwards, only Seth wanted to come with. His mom was not happy about that, and the trip was sort of postponed at the moment.

It was mid-November now, the SAT's and ACT's finally behind me. Now I was up to my neck in college applications, forms, and visits to several colleges in the state. In the next couple of months, I would find out if I got accepted or not, but Dad was adamant about sending things off as early as possible, especially since Stanford was my dream school.

Edward knew about it through my thoughts, and promised to keep quiet about it. I wanted to tell Jacob when my letter came in the mail. _The one stating if I got in or not_. In the meantime, I was planning to send in applications to Port Angeles Community College or Washington State in Seattle.

"Keri, are you okay there? You were spacing out for a minute," Jake whispered in my ear.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind," I told him as I walked between him and Bella.

We decided to join Bella, Renesmee, and Seth one Saturday afternoon on a hunting trip. I hadn't seen Nessie in over a week, so today I made time. Naturally, Jacob tagged along.

Renesmee didn't like animal blood, but to her, it was better than human food. Plus, Jacob and Seth would make it a contest between the three of them, which motivated her to hunt. She was quite competitive, and it was cute when they let her catch the biggest animal.

"Why are you going to Brazil? What, had enough of the mountain lions here? Trying to add some variety to your diet?" I joked as the soft snow crunched against my black Ugg boots. I was glad I wore layers and a coat today.

"Actually, they have tribes there that know something about children like Renesmee," Bella clarified, her eyes never leaving Seth and Renesmee, who were catching snowflakes together.

Nessie caught one and ran over to me. She opened her hand, and there on her palm was a tiny snowflake before it quickly melted away. She frowned, and I said, "It was pretty, Nessie. Good job. Why don't you try to catch another one?"

She grinned and skipped away into the tiny clearing ahead, before leaping fifteen feet into the air. She caught one, and opened her hand to show Seth her snowflake.

"So, how are things with the Tori/Embry situation?" Bella asked, still watching her daughter.

Jacob and I looked at each other. Neither of us had predicted that Embry, who had recently joined Jacob's pack along with Quil, would imprint that night on one Tori Meyer. I hadn't even noticed it, I was so consumed in Billy's storytelling, but Jacob did. Embry didn't leave her side all night, and I finally saw Tori smile. Now, over a month later, they were pretty much inseparable.

"She's crazy about him, and vice versa, and it's getting to the point of being nauseating. He's all she talks about now-" I started to say.

"And I can't get her out of my head either. I've tried, but the only way how is when Leah yells at him to shut up. But it only lasts for about 3 seconds," Jacob continued.

Bella let out a laugh and shook her head at us. Then, she froze for a second, her eyes trying to make out a tiny figure on the mountain in front of us. I couldn't tell that it was a person until Nessie asked, "Who is that?"

Seth was now in his wolf form, and she clung to his side. A ripping sound occurred a short distance away from me, and Jacob trotted back to my side in his wolf form. "I think that's our cousin from Denali. Irina!" Bella called out to her, but the tiny figured disappeared.

"Go back to the house and take Renesmee with you," she ordered us before she ran off after Irina.

Jake nuzzled my arm and whimpered. I turned around and Leah and Quil were behind me. I rolled my eyes. Of course he would call in the reinforcements.

Nessie ran over to me and took my hand, and we made the long walk back to the house.

* * *

Irina was upset, but Alice hadn't seen her make a committed decision as to what to do about what she saw in the woods. Her eyes would glaze over, then she'd come back, before they glazed over again.

Alice only saw bits and pieces of my future now that it was so intertwined with Jacob's. It was nice though, not having someone watch my every move. However, that didn't stop her from buying me a beautiful dress for my upcoming winter formal.

Jacob even asked me, although he doesn't even go to my school. But Embry asked Tori in the school's parking lot via a dozen red roses and Jen and the choir singing "Teenage Dream" to her. Tori started hyperventilating before she said yes. It was really cute and romantic.

Jake was much simpler. He sprayed shaving cream on my windshield that read, "Will you go to the winter formal with me?" along with a simple yellow rose. My dad made him wash it all off, and I accepted.

Now, I was sitting next to him on the rug on the Cullens' living room floor, helping him get ready for his finals. He sat very close to me, but this time, I didn't move away. I stayed put, both of us grinning like idiots when we caught each other staring at the other.

Nessie and Edward were at the piano, Nessie putting on a performance for us. Alice was fretting with a flower vase in the corner, while Jasper read a book nearby. Esme and Carlisle sat on the couch, watching their granddaughter with smiles on their faces. Everyone else was situated around the piano, Seth included.

Suddenly, Alice dropped the vase, startling everyone. Nessie stopped playing almost immediately, and Jacob and I looked up from our work.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked her when he ran over to her side.

"The Volturi…they're coming for us."

* * *

**AN: Uh, oh! Originally, I planned to have the part where Embry imprints on Tori in this chapter because I love the wolf pack, but I just didn't have time to write the whole thing. **

**Please Review!**


	21. The Witnesses

**AN: Thank you guys for all of the wonderful reviews/alerts! Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 21-**The Witnesses

"All of them," Edward groaned.

"Aro, Caius, Marcus…every member of the guard; even the wives," Alice continued.

"The wives never leave the tower," Jasper murmured.

"When?" Carlisle asked.

"Not long; a little over a month," she answered, her voice barely hiding her fear.

"Sweetie, come here," Bella whispered to her daughter, and Nessie sprang to Bella's side.

"Why?" Esme asked.

"Irina…she went to them. It triggered their decision," Alice answered, still shaken, even though Jasper was holding her tightly.

"What happened that day in the forest?" Edward asked Bella, Jacob, Seth, and me.

I stood up. "We were just walking…" I started to explain.

"Ness was catching snowflakes with Seth-" Jacob went on, now standing beside me and holding my hand tightly. I relaxed a bit, but I was now scared for my vampire family.

Edward's eyes met Renesmee's confused ones, and he figured it out. He explained, "Of course. Irina thinks Renesmee is an immortal child."

* * *

Later that night, I returned to the Cullens with Jacob. I was determined to find out as much as I could and see if I could help them. The Volturi would not touch Renesmee or my family, if I had anything to do with it.

Renesmee was sound asleep upstairs with Seth watching over her. Now that she was in danger, he wasn't going to leave her side no matter what. The rest of us were situated in the Cullens' living room as Carlisle explained to us the origins and severity of the immortal children.

"Creating an immortal child has long been outlawed, and met with the most severe form of punishment…_death_. There was a time when the immortal children were very popular. With their beautiful, angelic faces, anyone and everyone fell under their spell. However, once they started on one of their violent tantrums, villages and societies could be destroyed by one single vampire child. To eliminate the risk of exposure, the Volturi intervened and destroyed the children, along with their creators and protectors," Carlisle said.

"So, the Denali's mother was killed because she created an immortal child?" Reed asked.

"Yes. Aro let Tanya, Kate, and Irina go since they had no knowledge of his existence. Ever since, they had a profound respect for the law. However, their mother paid the price and immortal children were forbidden from existing," Carlisle replied.

I spoke up, "But Nessie isn't like those children. They were vampires. She was born, not bitten, and she grows every day. We've all seen it ourselves."

"Keri's right. If enough people knew the truth, maybe we could convince the Volturi to listen," Edward suggested.

"We need lots of witnesses to attest to her growth. I have friends that can help us," Carlisle agreed.

"And if it comes to a fight?" Emmett spoke, a little too excited.

"We won't ask them to fight. Only witness."

"It's the least we can ask of our friends," Esme agreed.

I looked at Jacob, and he stared back at me, worried. I knew that he was concerned about all the vampires that the Cullens would try to recruit for their cause, and that they were most likely non-vegetarians. It made me feel uneasy, too.

* * *

When I got out of school the next day, I learned that Alice had left, instructing the Cullens to get as many witnesses as they could before the Volturi arrived. As much as Alice and Jasper's sudden departure saddened us, there was a job to do, and not much time to do it. Esme and Carlisle were headed overseas to visit some friends, and Rosalie and Emmett went off to find some nomads. Reed was gone also, trying to find a few of his friends that had fled from Victoria's army.

Jacob told me that Sam and his pack were on our side, and would stand with the Cullens, due to Jacob's and Seth's deep connection to me and Renesmee. Jacob's pack would stand with them, too, and I had already made up my mind. It made Edward and Bella uneasy about it, since they had experienced the Volturi's powers for themselves and knew that they outnumbered us. And I was still a young human; they thought that I was practically setting myself up for suicide.

But I was going to train up, practice as much as I could in the short time we had left.

I was going to fight alongside my family.

* * *

The Denali's were the first to arrive to Forks, and Bella, Seth, Jacob, and I sat at the table in waiting for them to walk through the door. I could barely focus on school all day; I was so worried about how the vampires would react to Renesmee and me.

Jacob sat close to me, as close as he could, and had an arm wrapped around me, rubbing my side to keep me calm. Seth and Renesmee played a game of cards, while Bella watched them with sad eyes. She was worried about her daughter's future, and our involvement in this. But we were sure that we could handle this. It's why we were born the way we were.

Edward was in the living room, ready to prepare the Denali's for meeting us. I had seen them at the wedding, but I had never officially met them personally, so I was unsure as to how they would react.

A car pulled up outside of the house, and Edward greeted them as they entered. But afterwards, they cut right to the chase.

"What's wrong, Edward? Is it Irina?" a feminine voice asked.

"Where's your bride, Bella?" a male's voice asked.

"Our family's in danger and I need your help. Irina was a part of it, yes, but now I need to ask you something. I need you to keep an open mind for what I am about to show you."

"I knew those werewolves were involved," someone muttered.

"Yes, and they're on our side. Again. We have also gained another powerful ally as well. " I smiled at Edward's complement.

"We'll listen, and we will be on your side, where we belong," another female voice declared.

"Bella, bring Renesmee out here please. Keri needs to come as well," Edward called out to us.

Renesmee turned to face her mother. Bella said to her, "Okay, we're about to meet some people. Don't be scared; they've just never met anyone like you before."

"But what if they don't like me?" she asked out loud.

"Of course they'll like you, Ness. What's not to like?" Seth smiled at her.

"Okay, ready?" Bella asked her and Nessie nodded, standing up.

Nessie took Bella's hand and held her hand out to me. I smiled and went over to her to take it in mine as we walked into the living room. Seth and Jacob followed behind us.

As soon as we entered, the four vampires hissed and went into a crouching position. They were appalled and shocked. I guess the immortal children were a lot more traumatizing than I thought.

"Oh, _please_," Jacob complained under his breath.

"What have you done, Edward? Do you know what this means?" the curly-haired blond vampire snapped at Edward.

"We have to get out of here," the other blond vampire said anxiously, her hand reaching for the door.

"Wait, Renesmee is not what you think she is. You can hear her heartbeat; feel the warmth of her body…" Edward reasoned.

"I can feel it. But how?" the brunette female vampire asked Edward.

"I'm her father, and Bella is her mother," Edward explained.

"He's right. I carried her and had her while I was still human," Bella continued.

"Come now, Eleazar. Surely, you can see the resemblance," Edward spoke to the male vampire.

The brunette vampire moved past the male, and came to stand right in front of us. She leaned down a little to look at Renesmee. "You have your mother's eyes, but your father's face," she said in a low, calm voice. Nessie smiled at her, and she smiled back.

She straightened up and the curly haired blonde crept closer to us. Nessie twisted around and held her arms out for Seth. He picked her up, and she held her hand out to touch the blonde's face.

She jerked back, but Bella explained in a calm voice, "Don't be scared, Tanya. It's how she communicates."

Tanya leaned closer, and Nessie placed her palm on Tanya's cheek. A few seconds later, Tanya relaxed and said, "It's all true. She's not an immortal."

"But what about this young one here? What is she to you?" Eleazar asked Edward, looking at me.

"She is a dear friend of the family, but she _is_ human. However, she is special, like Renesmee. She means us no harm, and she plans to witness for us," Edward explained.

"I can sense a powerful entity coming from her, so I believe you are right. It is unlike anything I have ever come across, especially for a human. How do you know that Aro won't want to claim her for his guard?"

"If she were to become an immortal, Aro would lose more than he would gain."

* * *

Soon, more and more vampires popped up in Forks, ready and willing to help witness for the Cullens, thanks to the adorable Renesmee. More than half of the vampires that had come were more than ready to come to her defense at a moments' notice.

Charlie and my dad were banned from coming to the house, since there was so many of them. And the vamps were none too fond of animal blood, so it was safer for them if they stayed away.

Due to all of the vamps, Jacob's and Sam's packs expanded with younger and younger members. Jacob was busier than ever, trying to keep up with school, hang out with me, and help out the younger wolves. However, the werewolves existed to preserve human life, and yet murder was being conducted beyond the packs' borders. But under the circumstances, Jacob and Seth kept quiet, and the others were ordered to run with Sam's pack.

Renesmee was fascinated with all of the new vampires, and so was I. I had no idea all the different powers there were, and that Carlisle had befriended vampires from all over the world.

Kate from the Denali Coven could cause an electric current all over her body; little Maggie from the Irish coven knew when she was being lied to; Benjamin from the Egyptian coven could influence the elements like me, and Zafrina from the Amazon coven could create an illusion.

Edward knew that Aro wanted to add to his collection, not to punish the Cullens for their supposed wrongdoing. Therefore, he managed to convince everyone to fight alongside them, and Jacob and I agreed to fight with them, too.

* * *

To prepare for the possible battle, both Bella and I trained for hours at a time using our powers. Bella was learning to fight and how to project her shield out from herself. I was learning how to project my force field further out, so I could protect myself and Nessie.

Also, Benjamin was excited to find someone else who could manipulate the elements like he could, and he was a great teacher. To help me with my water power, we would practice after school by the lake. Tia, his mate, and Jacob would watch us, sometimes with Zafrina, Nessie, and Seth.

"From what I've gathered, the elements come naturally to me. I think about what I want it to do, and use my powers to make it happen. You, however, are influenced by your emotions. So, think about the water as being a part of you, like a calming presence," Benjamin instructed in his accent.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm my nerves. I knew that some of the Cullens and other vampires were nearby listening or watching. Some of them thought I was doing well, and some of them thought that I could improve and match that of Benjamin's.

I took a few deep breaths and lifted up my hands. I could hear the birds chirp around me, and the soft waves of the water as it moved beneath my fingertips since I was standing along the bank.

"Good. Just keep it steady and focus," Benjamin told me.

I moved my arm backwards and mirrored the motion I had seen Benjamin do earlier. I heard the waves pick up, and I motioned them more swiftly. The mist coming off of them hit my face, and I could barely taste the saltwater.

"Keri! Keri, open your eyes!" Jacob shouted to me. They snapped open, and I gasped.

There was a 20 foot wall of water a few feet from my body, and in the sunlight, you could make out the fish and other sea creatures moving around inside of it. I pushed harder, and it rose about 10 more feet. The vampires around us applauded, astounded by my hard work.

By now, I was sweating, though, straining my arm muscles to keep the wall up. I let out a breath and dropped my arms, causing the wall to collapse and fall back into the lake. "I did it! Did you see that?" I exclaimed to Jake as he engulfed me in a hug.

"Yeah, and it was amazing. I knew you could do it," he smiled at me.

"I knew it, too. She just needed to focus and practice. Now, are you ready to begin your earth training?" Benjamin asked hopeful, his arm around Tia.

"Um, can I have a minute? That was straining enough; I don't know how I'll do with earth," I said as I rested on a nearby boulder.

Jacob handed me the bottle of water that Esme asked him to hold for me. I took a few gulps, and sighed.

"Alright, let's give it a shot," I said as I stood up.

* * *

The witness number grew when the Romanians arrived. They did not care as to what the situation was; they just wanted the Volturi to pay for what they did to them.

Meanwhile, Bella asked me to take Nessie to see her grandpa. Bella said that she has some errands to run; some last minute Christmas shopping, I guessed.

So, that Saturday afternoon, Edward let me borrow the Mercedes since my dad was now using my car since his was in the shop. "Wish we could use the Ferrari," Jacob complained as he climbed into the passenger seat.

The Ferrari was Bella's _after _car, and she hadn't touched it since he showed it to her. She liked running much more.

Seth was in the back with Nessie, and I pulled out of the garage once everyone was buckled up. Bella was already gone, so Edward and Rosalie waved us off.

Once we were on the road, Seth asked me, "Why are we going to Charlie's?"

"If Charlie comes to the house, then it could spell disaster, and he wants to see Nessie, so…this was the safer option," I explained as I focused on the road.

"I'm just happy to get away from all those bloodsuckers," Jacob commented.

I gave him a look. "I know, I know. They're the good guys, but," his eyes bulged out, "Dracula One and Two are…creepy."

Seth, Jacob, and I laughed. Nessie shook her head at us. She was fascinated by them, to everyone's surprise.

"How long do we get to stay?" Seth asked.

"I don't know. Bella said that she was going to pick Nessie up, since the formal is tonight. Tori and her mom are going to come over in a bit to help me get ready, and Jacob and Embry are coming with us," I said as I pulled up to Charlie's house.

Charlie and Sue heard us pull up, and they were already coming outside when I parked. Nessie hopped out the car, excitedly, and ran straight to her grandpa. "There she is! Come here!" Charlie greeted as he picked her up and swung her around.

Once Nessie was back on her feet, he said, "You've grown, about half a foot. No, really, like six inches."

Nessie just smiled at him and Sue said, "C'mon inside, guys. Lunch is on the table."

"Great! Thanks, mom," Seth smiled as he hugged his mother and headed inside.

I grabbed my bag and dress from the trunk and headed up to Bella's old room as it was still early. I joined the others for lunch, encouraging Nessie to eat some of it to be polite to her future mother-in-law, and sat on the couch and watched trashy reality TV with Jacob. Nessie and Seth helped Charlie finish decorating his Christmas tree.

An hour later, Tori and her mom arrived, and she and Sue helped me and Tori prepare for the dance. Gosh, beauty can be a pain in the butt.

After being plucked, polished, and primmed, I was dressed in a floor-length, champagne form fitted dress with straps that hung off of my shoulders. My long hair was curled and pinned to one side.

"You look gorgeous, Keri," Tori told me as she came out of the bathroom, her mom following behind.

"You should give all the thanks to Sue. She did all the work," I said as I smiled at Sue.

"Well, thank you, Keri. You look beautiful as well, Tori," Sue said to her.

And she did. Her short, red hair was pulled back into a bun with curls on the side of her face. Her dress was deep blue, with a beaded bodice and a full skirt made of tulle.

"You girls ready up there? Or do we need to wait ten more years?" Charlie called out from the living room.

"They're more than ready, Chief," Mrs. Meyer told him.

I held my dress as I walked down the stairs and grinned as Jacob, who looked impeccable in a suit, smiled at me with is beautiful, warm eyes. I took his hand and he wrapped his arms around me.

"You look very pretty, Keri," Nessie said from beside Seth.

"You look beautiful. I mean, you always look beautiful, but you look especially gorgeous now," Jacob clarified.

"Hon, just stop while you're ahead, okay," I whispered. "Where'd you get the suit?"

"Reed got one for both me and Embry. He just got back with a few _friends _in tow," Jacob said, letting out a snort at the end.

Mrs. Meyer, with her frozen face due to all of the Botox injections and expensive pearls, frowned at Embry when she came down the stairs behind Tori. "Embry," she said in a neutral voice.

"Hello, Mrs. Meyer. You look nice," Embry said to her.

She sent him a small smile before it returned to a frown, and Tori shifted in Embry's arms uncomfortably. Apparently, Mrs. Meyer wasn't his biggest fan.

It was quiet for a minute, so I said, breaking the tension, "Okay, well, let's take the pictures now. We don't want to be too late."

Mrs. Meyer and Sue took lots of pictures and then, we left. Jacob drove while Tori and Embry sat huddled together in the back. Soon, we pulled up at the school, and I was practically bouncing in my seat.

I mouthed, "Thank you, Alice," hoping that she could see me in this moment. Jacob opened the door for me, and Embry did the same for Tori.

I took Jacob's arm and we entered the gym. It had been decorated to look like it was underwater. There were blue and green balloons and streamers everywhere, and various paper machete sea animals, like sea horses and whales, hanging from the ceiling.

Tori and I smiled at each other, and led the way to the crowd where people were dancing. Eventually, our other friends found us and we danced up a storm. Jennifer even convinced everyone to go old school and start a soul train line.

Finally, a slow song came on, and I wrapped my arms around Jacob's neck. He had his hands on my waist, and stared at me under the blue and green florescent lights.

"Thank you, Jake. This night has been amazing," I told him.

Gosh, he smelled so good. It only made my heart start beating like crazy. "I'm glad. Being with you tonight is the most fun I've had in a long time. You're happy, and that's all that matters to me," Jacob smiled at me.

"Aww, Jake," I said as our faces got closer.

And closer.

And then, our noses were touching. I gazed deep in Jacob's eyes and answered the question that had been lingering in there for months.

I leaned in and met his lips in a soft kiss. Then, his hand moved to cup my face and draw me even deeper into the kiss. It was everything I hoped for; passionate, warm, and electric.

When I pulled back, I laughed. "Um, Jake, you got some lipstick here." I moved to wipe it off with my hand.

Jake took my hand in his and shrugged. "Eh, it would be a waste of time, anyways," he said to me before leaning in to kiss me again.

* * *

**AN: Please Review!**


	22. Close

**Chapter 22-**Close

On the day of Christmas, all through the house,

All of the creatures were stirring,

_Even my dad, the hard-drinking mouse. _

* * *

My dad knocked back his third eggnog with rum as he sat on Charlie's couch next to Leah. Edward and Bella were in the dining room, discussing something quietly among themselves.

I sat next to Nessie and Seth in front of the fireplace with Jacob on my other side. We were all opening presents, and passing them to one another. Nessie grinned when I handed her a present.

_What is it?_ I heard inside of my head. Nessie had a hand on my cheek.

"Open it," I said to her. She smiled and unwrapped it.

"It's a Kindle. It lets you download books and read them. You can have as many as you want and read whatever you want," I explained to her.

"Thank you, Keri. I love it," Nessie replied happily.

Then, Seth handed her his present. She unwrapped it as Edward and Bella returned into the living room, smiling at their daughter.

It was a hand-woven bracelet. Nessie smiled, "Thank you, Seth. It's so pretty."

"Here," I said to her as I helped her put it on her wrist. Seth smiled at her, pleased that she liked it.

Charlie and Sue received a fishing trip to the lake, courtesy of Bella and Edward, I gave Leah an Amazon gift card, my Dad got a Nikon camera from the Cullens, and Nessie got a locket from her mom, and an IPod from her dad. As for me, Edward gave me the keys to a brand-new Mercedes C700, and my dad gave me an old necklace of my grandmother's. It had a star-shaped pendant on it, and I loved it.

Later, as everyone ate dinner (except for Edward and Bella); I joined Jacob on Charlie's armchair so that we could exchange gifts privately. I was nervous to say the least as to what he would think of my present.

I leaned on the armrest, and handed him my present. He smiled at me and eyed me curiously. He opened it, and a key came out. "Oh, you got me a car, too?"

"No, but nice try. It doesn't go to anything, but it's a metaphor. My dad and I got Old Mac at Mac's Auto Shop to offer you an internship for the summer. He says that if you do well, which I know you will, then he'll be more than happy to give you a job there. In about ten years, you can buy the shop from him if you want," I explained as he read the letter from Old Mac.

He looked up at me with surprised, loving eyes, and leaned over to give me a soft kiss. "This has been one of the best presents ever. Thank you, babe. Now, here's your present."

He handed me a small box and I hurriedly unwrapped it. Inside was a hand-woven bracelet, similar to Nessie's, with a small charm on it. The charm was in the shape of a heart, with a tiny wolf inside of it.

"Aww, it's so cute! I love it! Did you make this yourself, Jake?" I asked as he slipped it onto my wrist.

"Yeah. It's the Quileute version of a promise ring. It's how I show my devotion to you," he explained as he kissed my cheek.

"Thanks, Jake. I love it so much," I grinned.

"I love you more," Jake whispered in my ear, which led to me kissing him again.

At that moment, my heart felt full. I felt complete, like I had found my other half. I had never felt happier in my life, even with the Volturi's upcoming visit looming over our heads. _I was in love_.

"I love you, too," I whispered back before leaning in for another kiss.

My dad walked in just as we separated, and eyed the bracelet on my wrist. "Look, Dad. Jake made this for me. It's also a promise ring," I told my father happily.

My dad looked down at his empty jug. "I think I'm going to get me another glass," he murmured.

* * *

The day before New Year's Eve, all of the vampires and the Cullens, along with Jake, Seth, and I, camped out in the woods near the clearing. Bella set up a tent, so that we could have somewhere to sleep along with Nessie.

It was snowing a bit, so Jake and Seth went to get some firewood. They placed it in the big pile already set up, and Benjamin and I looked at each other, knowingly. We nodded at each other, and set our hands on fire.

Benjamin threw the flames sprouting from his hands onto the pile, and I forced the flames from mine to shoot out onto the firewood. The flames came together to make a nice glowing flame.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Jake complemented as he kissed my cheek and wrapped his arms around me.

Reed had introduced me to his two friends, Claude and Jimmy, and they were more than up for a fight. But for some weird reason, Reed kept acting weird around Jimmy.

Later, we all sat on a nearby log with Seth, and listened in as the vampires reminisced about all the wars that they had been a part of. It was interesting and intriguing to hear all of their histories. Eventually, though, I fell asleep on Jake's shoulder.

I woke up inside the tent; Jake snoring beside me. Seth was sleeping beside Nessie, and she had her hand wrapped around her locket. I sat up, and grabbed my water bottle from the bag I had bought with me.

I heard some rustling outside of the tent, and Bella entered. "Hey, Bella," I said as I put the water bottle away.

"Hey, Keri. So…you and Jake, huh?"

"Yeah. I never thought that it would work out, but he makes me happy and vice versa. I feel very lucky to have him," I smiled.

"I'm glad that you two have each other. Keri, I need to ask you to do something for me. Something very important," Bella asked, suddenly in front of me.

I nodded and she continued, "The Volturi might not stop and listen to us. Alice…she left me a clue. She left me a way to save you and my daughter. If they don't listen…I need you and Jake to take Renesmee. Take her far away from here."

I was shocked that Bella had asked me of something so important. It was kinda dark in the tent, but the glow of the fire outside allowed me to see her eyes. They were sad, but determined. She was scared that she and Edward would not live, but they wanted us to.

"Bella, I see what you're saying, but I can't take your daughter. I'm too young for that kind of responsibility…"

She took my hand, holding it lightly so she wouldn't break it, "Please, Keri. Whatever Alice saw…she knew that you and Renesmee could escape. If I can get to Demetri and take him out, you wouldn't have to worry about them coming after you because he's their tracker. You love Renesmee almost as much as we do, and I know that you, Jake, and Seth can protect her."

I glanced over at my goddaughter and felt my heart break for her. I wouldn't let anything happen to that little girl. I nodded at Bella, "I will take her, Bella. We will take care of her if it comes to…that."

Bella hugged me, using as little of her strength as she could, and I hugged her back. Then, she reached into the pocket of her leather jacket and pulled out a pendant. She handed it to me and I realized that it was a locket like Nessie's.

Inside there was a picture of all of the Cullens, including Reed, Alice, and Jasper. There was writing opposite the picture that read, _"ma soeur"._

"What does that mean?" I asked her.

"It means, _my sister_," she clarified. I hugged her and started bawling on her chest until I fell asleep.

* * *

I stirred when Jacob rose beside me and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead before he woke up Seth, and they left to join the packs.

Bella left the tent so that I could change, and I put on a sweater, coat, scarf, jeans, and boots along with gloves for my hands. When I finished dressing, Nessie woke up, and Bella dressed her. I clutched the locket that now resided on my necklace next to my grandmother's pendant.

All of the other vampires were out in the clearing, and it felt weird standing outside the tent by myself. Soon, Nessie and Bella emerged and Nessie took my hand.

I smiled down at her, as Bella knelt in front of her and placed a red backpack over her jacket. "I love you," she said to Nessie, "More than anything."

"I love you, too, Momma," she answered, clutching her locket. "We'll always be together."

"In our hearts we'll always be together, but when the time comes today, you have to leave me," Bella said in a low voice, almost a whisper.

Nessie's eyes widened and she touched her mother's cheek. A loud _no _sounded off in head, almost as if she shouted it out loud.

"Will you do it for me? Please?" Bella pleaded.

_Why?_

"I can't tell you, but you'll understand soon. I promise."

In my head, I saw Seth's face, and then Nessie turned to look at me. "I'm coming with you, Ness, and so is Jacob. But don't think about it or tell Seth until it's time for us to go, okay?"

Nessie nodded and dropped her hand dejectedly from Bella's face. Edward and Reed came through the bushes and motioned for us to go.

We walked at a human pace to the clearing and then I realized something.

Tomorrow would be my 17th birthday.

_If I lived to see it.  
_

* * *

**AN: Please Review! The next chapter is already written, but I just need to revise some things, so it should be up soon!**


	23. The Confrontation

**AN: Thank you guys for your lovely reviews! And here it is the final chapter of Breaking Dawn!**

* * *

**Chapter 23-**The Confrontation

I was nervous and scared when we made it to the middle of the snow covered field where Alice predicted where the Volturi would meet us. Renesmee stood in between her parents, and held Edward's hand while Bella took a protective stance in front of her.

I stood on the other side of Bella, and Reed stood on the other side of Edward. Everyone else stood by their respective mate or coven as we waited. I was glad that I wore layers to keep myself warm. I was only human, after all.

Soon, there was movement on the other side of the field, and the Volturi made their entrance, making their way toward us in a solid formation. My eyes nearly bulged out as I slowly realized 'that we were outnumbered. _By a lot. _

"The redcoats are coming, the redcoats are coming," Garrett murmured.

"Aro's looking for Alice," Edward told us. I couldn't tell since my eyes weren't as sharp as theirs. I could only make out a hooded figure in front.

Then, they stopped as howls were heard from the woods behind us. Sam and Jacob's packs had arrived also. I could hear the steady pace of paws, and my Jacob wolf stood beside me, his body heat helping to warm me. I figured that Jacob wouldn't be able to stand in the back, not with me in danger; not with us outnumbered by a powerful vampire coven such as the Volturi.

Jacob turned his head toward us, and I noticed Nessie peek out from beside Bella, curiously. Bella sent Jacob a small smile, and so did I. I felt safer with him there, and I guessed Nessie did too, since she relaxed a bit.

I felt someone move behind me, and it was Reed. He lifted up the sleeve of my coat a bit, and touched the bare skin of my wrist with his fingertips. Instantly, the exchange between Carlisle and Aro was clear in my own ears and eyes. He must be using Nessie's power to keep me up to speed.

"Why, Carlisle, it seems you have been quite busy," Aro started in.

"No law has been broken here," Carlisle clarified.

"We see the child, Carlisle. Do not think of us as fools!" Caius (Reed informed me through Edward's thoughts) spat.

"She is not an immortal! Clearly, you can see the flow of human blood in her cheeks-"

"Artifice!" Caius disagreed.

Aro raised his hand to silence him. "I will collect every facet of the truth. Ah, Edward. It seems that as the child clings to your newborn mate, I presume that you were somehow involved in all of this."

Aro held out his hand, and Edward glanced down at Nessie, patting her head and sending Bella, Reed, and I reassuring looks. Then, he walked out onto the field and placed his hand in Aro's.

Nessie nestled herself in between me and Bella, and glanced at Jacob.

Aro opened his eyes nearly 5 seconds later, and glanced at Nessie before his eyes darted to my face for a quick second. "I'd like to meet her," Aro stated, his eyes now filled with wonder at Nessie.

Edward slowly turned around to face us. I tensed, and Jacob gently rubbed my arm with his muzzle. Reed whispered to me, "Don't worry, he's not going to interrogate you. He wants to meet Nessie. He just finds you interesting, and wonders what would happen if you became a vampire. But he knows now that there is a possibility that you could lose your powers, so he is overlooking you for now."

Bella glanced down at Nessie, and Nessie looked back at her. Bella smiled at her, letting her know that it was okay, and they began to walk toward Edward and Aro.

Bella stopped and glanced at Emmett, who began to follow them. I whispered in Jacob's ear, "Send Seth with them, too. It would help Nessie feel safer." Jacob nodded his head slightly in agreement.

Seth stepped out from his spot behind Leah and sped up a little to catch up with them until he was walking right beside Emmett. Reed took Bella's spot beside me, and resumed touching my other wrist.

"Ah, young Bella. Immortality becomes you," Aro greeted her. Then, his red eyes caught sight of Renesmee.

He let out a weird, high-pitched cackle. "I hear her strange heart," he admitted, now fascinated.

Nessie walked up to him and said, "Hello, Aro." She placed her hand on his face and he mused, "_Magnifico._"

He rose abruptly, and Bella pulled Nessie between her and Edward. "_Half mortal, half immortal_. Conceived and carried by this newborn…while she was still human," Aro explained to the others.

"Impossible!" Caius spat.

"Do you think they've fooled me, brother?" Aro questioned him.

Edward, Nessie, Bella, and Emmett retreated; Seth hot on their trail, his eyes focused on Nessie.

"Bring the informer forward," Caius ordered.

Irina stepped out and Caius asked, pointing at Renesmee, "Is that the child you saw?"

"I'm not sure-" Irina started to say.

"Jane-"

"She's changed! This child is bigger!"

"So your allegations were false," Caius glared.

"The Cullens are innocent. I take full responsibility for my actions," Irina glanced at us, remorseful, "I'm sorry."

"Caius, no!" Edward yelled.

In an instant, Irina was beheaded and her body set on fire, triggering a reaction from her sisters, Tanya and Kate.

"Irina!" They screamed and everyone tried to stop them. Bella placed Nessie onto Seth's back, and I grabbed a handful of Jacob's fur tightly.

"Blind them!" Reed yelled to Zafrina.

Tanya and Kate paused, and Edward whispered to them, "Tanya, this is exactly what they want. If you attack now, we'll all die."

Edward nodded toward Zafrina, and Tanya and Kate came to. But as Edward made his way back toward our direction, he collapsed to the ground in pain.

"What's happening?" I asked scared.

"It's Jane. They're using her to provoke an attack," Reed informed me.

Then, Edward started to stand up, and took his place beside Bella, who I knew was using her shield. She sent a mischievous smile at Jane, who took a step forward.

Jane's twin, Alec, opened his palms, and a dark mist started to emerge, but Aro held up his hand, and the mist retreated back into Alec.

"As you can see, no law was broken here," Carlisle said once things had calmed back down.

"Yes, but is there no danger here? Humans, with their modern technology, have created weapons that could destroy us. Maintaining our secret has never been more imperative. The child's future is a mystery. Your ally, the human girl, has powers that help her grow stronger every day. You may have accepted her, but we cannot. Only the known, is safe," Aro said.

Jacob let out a low growl when Aro spoke of me, and how I was a threat to their kind. While that was true, I only used them to defend myself. That was the main reason that I had these powers.

Then, everyone's attention shifted to the woods where two figures were emerging from it. As they got closer, the Cullens and I breathed in relief at the sight of Alice and Jasper. Alice made her way over to Aro, but she and Jasper were blocked by his guards. Aro smiled at the sight of her. The one thing he wanted most was now within his grasp.

"I have evidence that the child won't be a threat to our kind. Let me show you," Alice said to Aro.

Aro motioned for her to pass, but the guards kept a grip on Jasper. Alice placed her hand in Aro's, and it was silent for a few seconds.

Then, she pulled her hand back, and said, "Even when you see, it still won't change your decision."

She turned back to us and whispered to Bella, "_Now!_"

Nessie looked at her parents with a sad, shocked look, and Bella turned to me.

_That was the signal._

Reed quickly hugged me, and I blinked onto Jacob's back, grabbing fistfuls of fur to hold onto. Jacob trotted over to Bella, Nessie, and Seth, and Bella told us, "Take care of my daughter, and good luck."

"Goodbye. I love you guys," I whispered and sent a nod at Seth.

Seth took off toward the forest first, and Jacob and I nodded at Bella and Edward before trailing after them. Nessie and I turned around, but soon we were too far away to see anyone's face.

Seth and Jacob zoomed through the trees and trotted up a snowy hill. We could see that the battle had started as the two sides clashed and screams and yells of victory and losses could be heard. Nessie shot me a sad look, and I said, "C'mon, let's go."

Jacob and Seth sped off and I held onto him tightly. I had never ridden on Jacob's back before, and it would be a while until I did it again. Being on his back, the bucking was like that of a horse, but the speed was almost as fast as a vampire's. The snow covered trees blurred past us, and the cold wind hit my face unpleasantly. Nessie and Seth were right behind us, since Jake ran faster than Seth, and I noticed Nessie glance behind her.

"Keri!" Nessie called out to me.

I could make out two Volturi vampires catching up to us. No doubt that had been sent to kill us.

One of the vampires had pale skin and short, bright red hair slicked back, and the other had dark skin and dreads that were pulled back from his face.

The red-haired vampire was running right alongside Jacob and I, and I realized that the dark-skinned one had disappeared. Jacob whined, and sadness and grief struck my heart. Someone was hurt or…someone died, and Jacob slowed down.

Seth whined and I heard Nessie yell, "Keri! Seth!"

"Watch out!" Nessie yelled as the red-haired vampire collided with Jacob and the dark-skinned vampire flew down from above us.

I instantly reacted and formed my force field around Nessie and Seth as I was thrown backward off of Jacob's back by the impact. I felt my body hit a tree, and I groaned in pain as I rose.

Jacob was fighting off the dark-skinned vampire as the red-haired one grabbed my throat and lifted me off of the ground. I gasped for breath and used my power to send him flying into tree, causing him to release me.

I coughed and took in deep breaths of cold, mountain air as the vampire started to charge toward me again, only for Seth to dive over me and rip its head off. Nessie ran to my side and hugged my tightly. I held her close to me as Seth and Jacob tore the dark-skinned vampire apart.

I breathed in relief and motioned for Seth to come back by Renesmee so I could burn the pieces that were left. I arranged all of the pieces into a small pile, and set them on fire. Then, I had a thought. I placed my hand on the ground and created a large canyon as a way to possibly ward off any other lingering Volturi vampires.

Jacob licked my face and I wiped it off and shook my head at him. Nessie held Seth and ran over to hug me. I placed her back onto his back, and blinked back onto Jacob's.

The two wolves nodded at each other and we continued on our way.

* * *

The vision ended with Bella setting Aro's head ablaze, and he released her hand. "Now you know… of your future," Alice said to him.

"That was…a vision?" I asked Reed.

"Yes. I was alternating between Edward and Nessie's powers, but I did not plan on you seeing that," Reed explained.

"Aro, wait. If you were certain of her future, that she was no threat to us, could we live in peace?" Edward asked suddenly.

"Of course," Aro agreed.

"I have brought proof that the child will not be a threat to our kind," Alice stated.

Everyone glanced behind and two more figures emerged. One was a female vampire, and the other was a tall, handsome male. They had tanned skin, and were both beautiful. They stood beside Alice and she said, "I've managed to find witnesses of my own."

"We have enough witnesses-" Caius started to say, but Aro interrupted, "Let them speak."

The male said, "I am Nahuel, and this is my aunt, Hulien. I am half-human and half-vampire, like the child. A vampire seduced my mother, and she died giving birth to me. On the day I was born, I made my aunt an immortal."

"How old are you?" Bella asked.

"150 years."

"At what age did you reach maturity?" Aro asked him.

"About seven years after my birth. I have not aged since then." Bella and I smiled at Nessie, who smiled back.

"And your diet?" Aro asked also.

"Mostly blood and some human food. I can survive on either," Nahuel explained.

"These children, they are much like us," Marcus deducted.

"No matter, there is the situation with the human girl," Caius said.

"From what I have gathered, she means us no harm. She is like us as well. She depends on secrecy for her survival as much as we do. She greatly fears for her future if the humans discovered her existence," Aro explained.

"But the Cullens have been consorting with werewolves-"

"Shape shifters, brother. They are not pure werewolves. As you can see, there is no danger here. We will not fight, today," Aro decided.

The Volturi and their witnesses retreated into the forest and Aro glanced at Bella, Edward, Alice, and I, and whispered, "Such a prize."

Then, he was gone.

_It was over_. Everyone started hugging each other, and Bella and Edward took Nessie off of Seth, and Reed and I joined them for a group hug.

"We have them on the run, now's the time to attack!" Dracula Number One said.

"Not today," Carlisle said to them.

"You're all fools! The Volturi may be gone, but they will never forgive!" Dracula Number Two yelled at us before they disappeared into the forest.

Everyone ignored them and continued hugging each other and kissing. I gave Jacob a light kiss on his nose before he and Seth retreated with the other wolves.

Jacob hesitated and I sent him a big grin.

We were safe. Nessie was safe. Everyone was back together and we were one big colorful family.

_As it should be._

* * *

By the next morning, most of the vampires had left, eager to return home. Nearly all of them sent me happy birthday wishes, though. I said my goodbyes to Benjamin, Maggie, and Tia the night before, promising to write often. Benjamin wanted me to keep him up to date on my progress.

I held Nessie's hand as she touched Zafrina's face one last time. Then, she said, "As will I, young Nessie. We will be great friends, young ones."

I nodded, and Nessie smiled. Reed appeared on her other side, and I blinked by Jacob, Edward, and Seth. Jacob pulled me in for a hug, and gave me a light kiss. "Happy Birthday. I love you," he whispered to me.

"I know, and I love you, too. But maybe I should say it more often now," I comtemplated.

"That would be nice," Jacob smiled in agreement.

"Hey, Edward, can I call you '_Dad_' now?" Seth asked suddenly.

"No." Edward shook his head in disagreement.

Seth shrugged, "Oh, well, it was worth a shot. And I have more than enough time to work on it."

Edward sighed. Then, he smiled when Nessie ran into his arms. Bella greeted us and hugged her husband and daughter. Nessie held her hand out to me, and I pulled it to my face.

_We're okay now? Everything's alright?_ She asked me inside of my head.

I nodded. "Yes. We're all gonna be together now. Always."

I wrapped my arms around Jacob's waist, and he said, "That sounds good to me."

"I guess things are going to be boring now, huh, birthday girl?" Reed asked as we walked over to us.

"I hope so," Edward said as he smiled down at Nessie.

"Not while I'm around. Besides, today, we're celebrating! Come with me, Keri," Alice said, taking my hand.

I latched onto Jacob's arm and dragged him along with me. Alice led us up the stairs and covered my eyes as we entered the living room. She uncovered them, and I gasped.

"Surprise!" the Cullens, along with my dad, yelled out.

"Happy Birthday!" Alice hugged me.

"Thanks, guys! You guys are the best family ever!" I exclaimed happily.

Then, I dragged Jacob over to the table full of presents.

* * *

**AN: Don't worry, this story isn't over yet. What do you think is next in store for Keri? **

**Please Review!**


	24. Part Five: Crepusculum

**AN: I do not own Star Trek or Twilight. I only own my OCs. Enjoy this teaser for the next part of this story, which has the working title, Dusk or **_**Crepusculum**_**, which is the Latin term. Basically, there is still light in Keri's life, but things are on their way to becoming dark very soon. Lame, but just go with it. (Had to keep up with whole lunar/sun thing from Twilight.) **

* * *

**Chapter 24-**_**Crepusculum **_

"_You think your world is safe._

_It is an illusion. _

_A comforting lie told to protect you._

_Enjoy these final moments of peace._

_For I have returned, _

_To_

_Have _

_My _

_VENGENCE!"-_**Benedict Cumberbatch, **_**Star Trek Into Darkness**_

* * *

I shuddered when the trailer for the movie ended, and I shut down my laptop. A cool breeze came in through my window, and for some reason, those words kept repeating in my head. Another shudder rippled through me and I glanced at the old journal that I found among my grandmother's things.

I sighed and closed my window. I gathered my homework and the journal and retreated to my bed. I tried to focus on my work, but I kept glancing at the journal. Finally, I moved my textbooks aside, and unbound the string around the brown leather cover.

As I started reading, for some reason, those words gave me a strange vibe…like a…like a…_warning._

* * *

**AN: So I really didn't know how to start this part of the story, but then I watched the trailer for t****he new Star Trek movie, and got an idea. The quote that the actor, who portrays the villain, says in the teaser trailer resonated so well with the upcoming part of the story, so I had to add it. Plus, I wanted to give you all a little clue as to what's to come next for Keri. **

**I'm still working on some things, but expect another update soon. As always, please review!**


	25. Scent

**AN: This is my most reviewed story, and it's all because of you guys, my wonderful readers. Here it is, my first original chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 25-**Scent

_It was chaos among a small village outside of Salem. _

_Total and utter chaos. _

_Several Carriages were being filled with those accused of witchcraft. The ones in charge of rounding up those accused was a young man in his mid-20s, straight jawline, pointed chin, shoulder-length curly black hair, and piercing red eyes if you looked close enough. His features were beautiful and skin was cold and hard by the touch. _

_His younger brother dragged out two young girls, writhing and screaming at the top of their lungs, from their cottage and threw them into the carriage. His hair was shorter than his brother's, and a dark brown color. He was just as beautiful as his brother, but he despised humans more so. They were inferior beings. But he had no clue as to why his brother was handing these humans over to the normal ones to be prosecuted and hanged. _

_Their sister, however, didn't care about the trials and making an example out of these particular humans as her eldest brother did. She was striking, with flowing blond locks, and elegant features. She looked no older than 20, but had the mind of someone way beyond her years. She knew how to get what she wanted, and strike fear into those who looked into her red eyes, such as the young girls who were trapped in the carriage with her._

"_Hello, girls," she greeted the two young ones as her brother locked the door behind them. The older sister held the younger one in her arms and whispered, her voice shaking, "H-Hello, there."_

"_Now, this can be difficult or easy. Tell me where the others are, and I'll let you live. I can even offer you the chance to become like us," the vampire spoke in her soft, velvety voice._

_The young girl was entranced, mesmerized by this beautiful creature. "I-I do not know. Our f-father would not tell us, h-he said that it was not our place to know of these things. He s-said the evil ones would kill us, or the others would… hang us," the girl answered softly, now staring at the wooden floor of the carriage. Her bonnet hid her face._

_The vampire shook her head at the girls. "That's too bad. And to make matters worse…I can't stop once I've started."_

"_Started?" the younger sister asked, peeking out from under her sister's arm._

_The vampire smiled, the glow of the flames of houses being set ablaze lighting her face. "Feeding." _

_The girls' screams echoed out from the carriage, just as a young man teleported back inside of his house. His wife was hiding in the far corner of the kitchen, shielding their three-year-old daughter._

"_Wilmot!" she called out relieved. Wilmot teleported over to his family and gathered them in a brief hug._

_Then, he kissed his daughter's cheek and his wife's lips. He said, "Oh thank heavens, I thought they had taken you. Martha, we must go know. The Purge has started. They will come for us soon."_

"_Where will we go, Wilmot? We have nowhere to go!" she cried, tears starting to fall down her face._

"_We must. I talked to Anthony, and he is leaving with family tonight. They are heading west. We can go with them, and leave this place. But we must do it now."_

_Martha nodded and looked down at their daughter, whose face was tucked under her arm. She didn't want her daughter to die, either by the demons that drank human blood, or by the townspeople who would hang them by their necks._

_Wilmot stood up, and just as Martha reached for his hand, the front door was torn off of its hinges. The eldest vampire brother entered and smiled at the young family. _

"_There you are! Ah, Wilmot, I have been looking for you. You tried to evade me, but I have found you at last! Give me what I want, and I will let you and your family live. If not, then…you can join my beloved Rita in heaven," the vampire said darkly._

_Wilmot shook his head. "Not until you meet her in hell first!" Wilmot spat, and the vampire ran straight for him, ready to rip Wilmot's body to pieces._

_Wilmot waved his hand, and the vampire flew across the room and through the roof. Wilmot quickly turned to his wife and yelled, "Get out of here! Go to Anthony now!"_

"_But-" _

"_GO!" Wilmot yelled at her frantic, before turning back around to face the three vampire siblings. _

"_Get them!" the eldest roared just as Martha and her daughter disappeared._

_Martha found herself in the middle of the dirt path that led straight to Anthony's house, and she the sound of his horses coming up the path. She breathed in relief and held her child close to her. _

_Anthony Ross was a man in mid-30s and had been a mentor and close friend of Wilmot. He had a round face, blue eyes, and a full beard, which he always stroked when in thought. His wife, Elizabeth, who was a few years younger than him, motioned to the young woman and child a short distance ahead of them._

_Anthony pulled the reigns and the horses came to a halt. Their carriage was bigger than most, and Elizabeth had made sure to pack as much food as she could before the Purge came to their farm. She checked on her two boys, ages 8 and 5, and appeared in front of Martha. _

_Elizabeth greeted the two in a quick hug. "Martha, oh thank heavens! We thought that the Purge had taken you, or that you had been hanged! We must leave now!" _

"_Where is Wilmot?" Anthony asked._

_Tears began to well up in Martha's eyes and she lowered her head. "H-He…stayed behind. He told me to go to you. He…stayed to fight them."_

_The couple let out gasps of shock, but Anthony was not all that surprised. Wilmot had turned out to be the most powerful, and so had he and their mutual friend, Eugene. However, now their families were paying the price. All of Salem was going to go up in flames because they, along with a few other families, had not been able to keep their secret from the red-eyes demons. Or the regular townsfolk._

_Elizabeth once more took Martha into a hug, and then, her gray eyes glossed over. Then, Elizabeth blinked, and Martha asked her, "What did you see?"_

"_We don't have much time. They are not far from here. They have even brought nearly half of Salem with them. We might not get out in time," Elizabeth replied._

_Martha glanced down at her daughter, who was clung to her waist and quietly sobbing. Even though it was hard for her to leave her husband, this would be the hardest thing she ever had to do. _

_Martha looked at Elizabeth and Anthony, took a deep breath, and said, "Take her."_

_Both of their eyes widened. "What? You want us to…take your daughter? No, we must not. We promised Wilmot that we would get _both _of you out," Anthony told her. _

_Martha shook her head. "I know, but I can distract them. I can give you time to escape, but you must take her with you. It's the only way that Wilmot and I can live. Please."_

_Elizabeth closed her eyes, and then she let out a sharp gasp of breath. Then, she nodded in agreement with Martha. "She is right, Anthony. It is the only way that we can escape. Otherwise…we will certainly meet our deaths."_

_Anthony rubbed his temples and nodded. He sighed, "If this is the only way…then we will take her with us. I'm terribly sorry that it has to end this way."_

_Martha sent him a small nod before kneeling down in front of her daughter. She took the girl's tiny hands into her own and said to her, "Ms. Elizabeth and Mr. Anthony are going to take you. You are going to be a part of their family now."_

_The little girl shook her head, strands of dark hair fluttering with the wind. "No, mommy. I want you and Daddy. I love you."_

_The girl hugged her mother tightly, and Martha struggled to hold in her tears. "I know, and I love you too. And because I love you so much is why you have to be with them instead of me. They will watch over you, and from now on, you must call them mommy and daddy. Do you understand?"_

_Martha pulled back and looked at her daughter, wiping the tears from her cherub cheeks. The girl sniffed, but nodded, and Elizabeth took her hand. Martha looked up the path, and spotted the faint glow of torches heading their way. _

"_Thank you. And…take care of her," Martha whispered, but it was so low that the couple barely heard it._

_Elizabeth led the girl to the carriage and when the young girl turned around, Martha was gone. _

* * *

My eyes flew open as my alarm sounded off on the nightstand next to my bed. My grandmother's journal was open face-down on the pillow beside my head, and I groaned at the noise. I leaned over and flipped the switch to turn off the alarm, and sat up rubbing my eyes.

I must've fallen asleep as I read the journal, catching up on my family's unique history. My grandmother had recalled when she was told of our family's history, starting out in Salem. I wondered who told her the story, since her parents had died when she was young, and she never spoke of any other family she had. But the only answers that I got from her now were from her journal.

I sighed, and climbed out of bed, heading straight for my bathroom. After I brushed my teeth and cleaned myself up, I dressed in a navy-blue, long-sleeved shirt, jeans, and boots. I packed up my backpack and closed down my laptop, which was still open to my email.

I had gotten emails from Benjamin and Alice. Benjamin wanted to know how I was doing with earth now, and Alice wanted to check in.

It was almost May now, but of course, living in Forks, it was still as wet and gloomy as always. However, things had changed a lot since our confrontation with the Volturi in December. The Cullens had moved out of Forks, after a young intern at the hospital started to get suspicious of Carlisle's aging. Now, most of them were hanging around in Alaska with the Denali's, but Jasper and Alice had gone off to see Peter and Charlotte for a while.

A few days before, I had gotten an email from Edward, Bella, and Nessie, along with a picture of the three of them. They just seemed like the cutest, happiest little family ever. I missed them a lot, though.

However, things weren't as boring as I would've thought with the packs around. Emily and Sam were busy planning their wedding, which would occur sometime in late June. This always gave us imprints something to talk about, including Tori. She was now in on the secret, and she and Embry had never seemed more in love. Of course, after he finally told her, she freaked and didn't speak to him _or_ me, but it only lasted about a week. Now, she was over Emily's house almost as much as I was.

As for Reed, he was officially a Cullen now. He had his own car, a Jaguar, and his own credit card. But he traveled back and forth between Forks and Alaska often, as he liked helping or training alongside me, and he felt more at home here.

As for Jacob and I, things were going great. However, I was both anxious and excited as I waited for my letter from Stanford. It still hadn't arrived, and I was still wondering what to say to him when I got in. Well, _if _I got in. I had already been accepted to Washington State, University of Oregon, and Port Angeles Community College, as well as a few other schools.

But Stanford was my dream school, my grandmother's alma mater. My mother had even gone there for a short while, before she met and married my dad. It was practically a part of my family's legacy.

I sighed as I put a clip in my hair, pulling my long tresses from my face, and went downstairs. I slowed down as I heard giggling and then lips smacking together. I walked into the kitchen and blinked in surprise at the scene in front of me.

My dad's new girlfriend, Linda, was practically sucking my dad's face off. They had started dating about four months ago, and this was the happiest I had seen him in a long time. I was happy that my dad had found someone, but geez; even I didn't kiss Jacob like that.

"Ok, ew. You guys look like two seals fighting over a grape," I said as I sat my backpack by the door and sat at the table for breakfast.

They separated, and Linda smiled apologetically, her hazel eyes sparkling. She was divorced, in her mid-40s, and had a son who was in sophomore in college. She owned a small café in Port Angeles, and had even won awards for it. She had a round face, full lips, and high cheekbones. She also had olive skin, smooth, long legs, and light brown hair that stopped at her shoulders. In other words, she looked amazing for her age. No wonder my dad was practically in love with her.

My dad rubbed his neck, nervously, and sat down in front of me. He was still in his pajamas, a baggy shirt and plaid pants, and I noticed Linda was wearing his blue robe that looked way too big on her slim frame. I glanced between the two as my dad began to read his newspaper.

My dad took a sip of his coffee, and I asked Linda, "I thought that you had left last night after dinner?"

"Um, well, after you went to bed, we had some wine and started talking. It got really late, so I suggested she take the bed and I slept on the couch," Dad spoke up as Linda flipped a pancake.

"Mmhmm…sure, dad," I mumbled under my breath so he wouldn't hear it. Like I said, I was glad he was happy, but…there are some things I'd rather not know.

_This will be one of them._

Linda sent my dad a big grin as she set a plate of food in front of me, and he smiled right back before he went back to reading his newspaper.

I shook my head at the two love birds, and dug into my food. "This is really good, Linda, thanks," I said to her as she sat with us.

"You're welcome. Will Jacob be joining us soon?" she asked me. Jacob routinely joined us for breakfast now, as a way to spend more time with me during the week and avoid Paul, who was now dating his sister, in the morning.

"No, he had to get up extra early this morning to work on his senior project. It's due soon, and if he doesn't finish it, then he doesn't graduate," I explained.

"How's yours coming along by the way?" Dad asked.

I glanced down at the imaginary watch on my wrist and said, "Oh, look at the time. Thanks for breakfast, Linda, but I got to go before I'm late for homeroom. Bye."

I got up quickly, put my dishes in the sink, and left the two lovebirds behind. I grabbed my bag and once I made it outside, blinked to inside my car and started on my way to school.

* * *

"Keri, I bet that would be weird for anyone, but at least your dad is happy. You two have been through a lot. He deserves to be happy," Tori reasoned as we pulled up in front of Emily's after school.

It was Friday, and we promised we would help Emily with the rest of the invitations. Some were already sent out, but she needed help with the last of them.

"I know, but my dad…getting his groove on…while I'm sleeping right down the hall…is…weird," I explained with a shudder.

I turned off the engine as we climbed out of the car. Quil was outside with Claire on the front porch, a tiara on his head and a tiny teacup in his hand. They clinked their teacups together and Quil smacked his lips, causing Claire to giggle.

Then, she spotted me and Tori, and jumped down, running straight for us. "Keri! Tori!" little Claire squealed excitedly.

Claire wrapped her arms around my legs for a bit, and did the same thing to Tori. My heart just turned to goo. She was just so cute.

"Hey, Claire, whatcha up to?" Tori asked as she scooped Claire up in her arms.

"I asked Quil to have tea with me, but he had to wear a crown. It's for princesses only," she explained in her squeaky, high-pitched voice.

Quil seemed a little annoyed that we had taken Claire from him, but he greeted us nonetheless. "Hey, guys. Everyone's still at school, but Sam, Paul, Jacob, Leah and Embry went out to patrol for a bit. They picked up a scent in the woods."

Tori set Claire in Quil's lap, and we exchanged a look before we went inside. It really wasn't a big deal since this was normal protocol, but it didn't make me feel any less uneasy whenever a random vampire passed through.

The sweet smell of cinnamon rolls flooded my nostrils and I skipped to the kitchen to find Emily pulling out a second tray of them. There were still about five more trays of uncooked rolls lying on the countertop, since two trays were not nearly enough for two packs of werewolves…or officially, shape-shifters.

"Hey, Emily. Do you need any help?" I asked as I glanced around the messy kitchen. There was flour on the floor and cabinet, a pile of dirty dishes in the sink, and orange juice spilled on the floor.

"That would be great, thank you. You can go ahead and put two more trays in the oven, while I set these out for the others," she said gratefully.

Tori, however, looked a little pale, and covered her mouth. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I don't know, I think I-" Then, she clutched her stomach and ran off to the bathroom.

"Is she okay, Keri?" Emily asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. She has been doing that for the past two weeks. When we go to lunch, when her mom cooks dinner, when we order pizza, whenever we come here…she just runs off for the bathroom. Although, I don't blame her that one time when Embry and Jacob tried to cook us dinner…let's just say, they're better at eating food than making it."

Emily let out a laugh, and I laughed at the memory. Just then, Jacob and the others came in, and headed straight for the table. Jacob was the only one who came into the kitchen, and he greeted me with a quick kiss that sent my stomach fluttering.

"Hey beautiful."

"Right back at cha. So, did you find anything?" I asked as I pulled the oven mitts off and set them on the counter.

Jacob rubbed the back of his neck and exchanged glances with Sam. Something wasn't right; I knew that look. "We followed the scent, but it just took us to random points before stopping near the water. But, I picked up a fresh scent a short while later and it took me by the Hanson place…_and your house_."

I walked back into the dining room, and sat in Jacob's lap once he seated himself at the table. "Alice did tell me that she saw someone passing through, but their intentions wasn't clear to her, so she has no idea as to what the vampire has planned. Do you think it passed by purposely?" I asked Sam and Jacob.

"We're not sure. We do come across scents that pass by your house, but this one was a lot closer than normal. Plus, it was the same scent we crossed earlier. We'll be keeping an eye on it for now; see if it comes back again," Sam explained.

I nodded, but I didn't relax one bit. In the pit of my stomach, something wasn't right. Jacob knew it too, for he whispered in my ear, "Don't worry about it. We got it covered. Plus, Seth told us the scent stopped off near Vancouver on his way up north to see Nessie and the Cullens. They might not come back. So, relax."

I let out a breath, and my muscles relaxed somewhat. Then, the younger wolves came in, along with Jared and Kim, and Collin's imprint, Marcie. Leah locked eyes with the newcomer, Liam, who was Marcie's older brother, and got up and left. Liam's puppy dog eyes followed her every move and then he sighed.

"Why do girls have to be so complicated? It's a good thing I like older women," Liam muttered as he grabbed a roll from Collin.

Liam and his sister had moved to La Push with their dad last November. Their dad grew up here, and they were distantly related to Paul. Liam transformed when all of the Cullens' witnesses were arriving, and he imprinted on Leah sometime after Christmas. Jacob told me that Leah was sort of happy about being imprinted on, but Liam had just turned 17 last month, so it was a little weird for them. They had also gotten into some kind of fight a few days ago.

"Don't worry, she'll get over it. They always do," Jared said to him as he patted his fellow wolf on the back. Kim gave him a look and smacked him on the air.

Tori finally emerged from the bathroom, and smelled faintly of Febreeze. Embry practically jumped out of his seat, and went to her, asking her if she was okay over and over again. She shrugged him off and I handed her a water bottle that was on the table.

She nodded gratefully, and I sent her a smile before tearing off a piece of Jake's cinnamon roll. Sam was giving the other wolves an update, and they started discussing about the vampire and if there were more or not. A few of them glanced in my direction, and I shifted uncomfortably in Jake's lap.

Next to us, Marcie exclaimed, "Look, I found a shoe! That should lead you to the vampire right?"

Everyone was silent as they looked at her confused. A few, like Paul, Embry, Liam, and Jacob, bit their lip to keep from laughing out loud.

Collin leaned in and told her, "Um, Marcie, that's your shoe."

* * *

**AN: So what do you all think of this chapter? How did you think I did? What do you think will happen next?**

**Please Review!**


	26. Letters

**AN: Thank you guys for all of the reviews and alerts! I am grateful for each and every one of you.**

* * *

**Chapter 26-**Letters

Linda and my dad held hands as they stared at me, nervously. I turned the envelope over and over in my hands, as if I was waiting for it to eventually disappear. It was finally here; my letter from Stanford. As soon as I opened it, my fate would be revealed.

Jacob was out patrolling, and I was sort of happy about that at the moment. I mean, I did want him here, but then, I would have to explain why I was keeping secrets from him. At least Reed was nearby, out in the woods to help keep watch over me. Plus, he wanted to be here for this moment.

Finally, I took a deep breath and opened the envelope. It read:

**Stanford University**

**_Dear Keri,_**

**_Congratulations! _**

**_The Committee of Admissions has completed its evaluation of more than 24,000 applicants, and it is with great pleasure that you have been accepted for admission to Stanford. We are proud to-_**

By then, the letter had slipped from my hands and I had started screaming my head off.

Then, I climbed out of seat, knocking it over in the process, and started jumping up and down. "I got in! I GOT IN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Linda and Dad started yelling with me and joined me in a group hug (or hop, really). "That is so great! I am so proud of you!" Linda said excitedly as she hugged me tightly.

"I am so proud of you, Keri. And I know that your grandparents would've been, too," Dad said to me, and I got a little teary-eyed.

"Thanks, Dad. This is so exciting! I can't believe I got in! This is so awesome!" I exclaimed.

"What is so awesome?" Jacob asked as he pulled on a red t-shirt as he entered our kitchen.

I stopped cold, and then whined, "Jacob! That key is only to be used for emergencies! Ugh, Dad!"

Dad held up his hands innocently. "What? He asked for one."

I sighed and shook my head. Then, I bit my lip anxiously. "Keri, what's going on?" Jacob asked as he moved closer to me.

Linda took my dad's hand, and said, "Maybe we should go into the living room to let you guys talk. C'mon Joshua."

They walked off, and Jacob took my hands in his. I took a deep breath and looked deeply into his warm brown eyes. I took a deep breath and said, "This just came in for me. It's my acceptance letter…to Stanford."

Jacob smiled, "Well, that's great! But I thought you were going to Washington State?"

"Jake, I got in there, but…I never said that I was going there. Not really; it was my second-choice school."

Jacob turned away from me and ran a hand through his hair, which he had just cut a few days back, and he let out a breath. "But Stanford…it's in California, Keri. That's-"

"Far, I know. But we can make it work, I promise. You can visit me every weekend, and when the separation gets too unbearable, I can just pop right back into Forks, no problem. I love you, Jake, but this is my dream school. I never imagined going anywhere else. I need you to understand that," I said to him as I placed my hand on his cheek.

Jacob put his hand over mine, and closed his eyes. Then, I leaned up and kissed the tip of his nose. "You're not gonna lose me, Jacob. No matter where I go."

He smiled a little, and there was a knock at the door. I heard my dad open it, and talk to someone briefly. Jacob's eyes flew open, and he dropped my hand. His face scrunched up into a frown.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"It's Quil. They need me to go," he told me right before my dad shouted, "Jacob! It's Quil!"

I took Jacob's hand as we walked into the foyer and saw Quil standing at the front door with a serious look on his face. My dad placed a hand on Jacob's shoulder before he retreated back into the living room. I held Jacob's hand tightly.

"Quil, what's going on?" I asked him.

Jacob nodded to Quil, and Quil answered in a low voice, "They're back. The vampire was just here a few minutes ago. We lost them when they passed the Cullen line though. But we've formed a perimeter near there in case they come back. Leah, Embry, and Collin aren't far off from here. Leah told me to give you an update on what just happened."

Jacob nodded and said, "Thanks, Quil. Keri, I need you to stay here until I come back."

"But I want to help. Maybe I can-"

"Will you please listen to me this one time? Please?" Jacob asked exasperated.

"Fine. Just…be careful," I said with a pouty face.

Jacob nodded and kissed my forehead before he left with Quil. Before I went back inside though, something caught my eye. In the streetlight, I could see that the marker on our mailbox was sticking up. "That's weird," I muttered to myself.

I blinked myself in front of it, and opened it as I took a quick glance down the empty street and dark forest beside me. Inside there was an envelope with my name on it. I opened it and inside was a note.

**_Keri, _**

**_You are in terrible danger here. Get out now while you still can. _**

**_-R.F._**

**_P.S. Meet me at the Fourth Street Diner at 9 o'clock tonight._**

_What is this? Who is R.F.?_ My mind raced with worry. The note sent a cold shill down my spine as I read it over and over again. _What if it was a trap?_ After all, the Fourth Street Diner was on the outskirts of Forks, way out of bounds of the Quileute perimeter, and barely inside of the Cullens'.

But at the same time, this person (or vampire) was trying to warn me. They wanted me to leave Forks. But I didn't know why, or who they were. But I had an inkling that this somehow connected to the stories from my grandmother's journal.

Many of my ancestors fled during the Salem Witch Trials to escape execution, but that happened hundreds of years ago. There was no way that whatever happened then would catch up to me centuries later.

_Right? _Besides, I didn't even know the whole story; it felt like a big chunk of my family's history was missing. Or maybe even…hidden. But I was sure that my grandmother had told me everything I needed to know before she died.

Before I could think any more on the subject or the note, I heard a car pull up, and Tori hopped out. She looked pale, her hair was a mess, and she was once again wearing baggy clothes. We were all sure that that phase was over when she met Embry, so something had to be wrong.

"Tori? What are you doing here? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I-I couldn't do this at home. I c-couldn't bear to see my parent's faces if they found out. I mean, I don't even know, not really, but-" she started muttering under her breath.

"It's okay. Let's go inside and talk about it," I said to her as I led her inside.

I glanced quickly inside of the living room as we headed for the stairs and saw my dad cuddling with Linda on the couch. They wouldn't notice us.

When we made it to my bedroom, I closed the door behind us, and Tori sat on my bed and broke out into tears. I sat beside her, rubbing her shoulder and asked, "Tori, you have to tell me what's going on with you. I can't help you until you tell me what's wrong."

Tori pulled herself together a bit and wiped her face with her hoodie's sleeve. Then she reached inside of the front pocket and pulled out a plastic shopping bag. She took out a box and set it in my lap.

It was a pregnancy test.

I was so shocked I could barely get the words out of my mouth. "Y-You…a-are…p-pregnant?" It was barely a whisper, but she heard me as she nodded her head.

"Well, not for sure. But all the signs are there. I'm throwing up all the time, crying all the time, and my boobs feel as if they've been through a meat tenderizer," she answered.

"Does Embry know?" I asked my voice still low.

She shook her head. "That's why I bought the test. I didn't want to tell him until I knew for sure. But…I'm scared, Keri."

I was scared for her. But I took a deep breath, and held her hand. "Look, no matter what happens, I'll be here for you. I promise."

Tori nodded, and whispered, "Thank you."

* * *

Tori fell asleep before we could find out the results of the test, and I wasn't sure if it was because of the stress or the possible pregnancy. By the way it sounded, she was more than likely preggo, but I had other things to worry about at the moment.

It was a minute until nine, and I was getting ready to go the diner to meet R.F. I put my hair up into a ponytail, and put on a black long-sleeved shirt, jeans, and boots. I grabbed my black leather jacket from my closet, and Tori's cell phone let out a light buzz from my nightstand.

I picked it up and saw two text messages from Embry. I didn't look at them; instead, I sent him a message of my own. I wasn't sure if Jacob was home yet or still out patrolling, but I knew that Embry would get him my message.

Then, I slipped on the jacket and blinked beside a car in the parking lot of the diner.

* * *

**AN: So this was mostly a filler chapter, but I wanted to give you guys an update since I've been so busy with school stuff. I will try to update when I can. **

**But who do you think R.F. is? What do they want? Do you think they are trying to help Keri?**

**Please Review!**


	27. Revelations

**AN: Sorry it's been a while. I was just trying to finish one of my college courses and I'm trying to get my driver's license. And find a job. But a big thanks you to all of my lovely reviewers and readers out there. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

**Chapter 27-**Revelations

The Fourth Street Diner was usually empty, as most people drove by it without a second glance.

Fourth Street was also a back road which people rarely used, and only a few families lived on it. Even in the dark, I could see that the place was crumbling down. The diner was an ugly shade of yellow, and the windows were foggy and covered with greasy handprints. The sidewalk leading from the parking lot into the diner was filled with cracks and rocks and only one streetlamp worked outside.

There were a few people inside, some behind the counter taking orders or cooking meals, and about three people sat on the stools in front of it. Once I opened the door and stepped inside, the smell of meat and eggs filled my nostrils, and my stomach growled.

A man with a long beard and biker jacket with a red skull on the back turned around to glance in my direction. He picked his teeth with a toothpick before turning back around to flirt with the bored waitress trying to take his order.

I glanced around the place and noticed a woman sitting by her lonesome in a booth in the right-hand corner of the diner. I couldn't see her face, since she was facing the wall.

She had to be R.F. I just had a feeling she was. I took a deep breath and walked slowly toward the booth. When I was an inch away from her, she said, "Keri, please sit. I don't have much time."

I slid into the ugly yellow seat in front of her. She was a vampire, all right, as bright red eyes stared back at me. The woman was also very beautiful, with smooth, chocolate skin, a heart shaped face, high cheekbones, pouting lips, and a straight nose. But she also looked familiar.

"Why did you ask me to come here?" I asked her.

"I had to bring you to a public place. I knew you would trust me better if it was this way."

I took out the letter and placed it on the table. "Why did you send me this? What do you want?"

"It's kinda hard to explain…"

I shook my head. "No, it's not. You wouldn't have asked me to meet you here if it wasn't."

A waitress with a bored look in her eyes walked up to our booth and asked, "Can I get you something?"

"A glass of water please," I answered. The vampire in front of me shook her head and dismissed the waitress. The waitress snorted and rolled her eyes at us.

"Fine. My birth name is Megan Burns. My mother was a teenage runaway at 17, and gave me up. I grew up in a foster home. It was horrible; my foster parents put on a front, acted like they loved me, but it was an act. They locked my room from the outside, gave me leftovers or crumbs and water to live off of, and their older son nearly…raped me when I was 13," her blood red eyes stared out the dirty window into the barely lit street outside.

I felt a pang in my chest, but I made sure to keep my face neutral. This could still be a trick. "Why are you telling me this?" I asked, but she held up her hand to silence me when the waitress returned with my water. When the waitress left, she continued on.

"I got out of there when I was 14 years old; gathered whatever money I could to take a bus to California. There, I met some…people. They took me in. I didn't know why, but I didn't question it. They never harmed me and took care of me. But then, time passed and I wondered why they were so different from other people. Why their skin was pale, they never ate, never went out into the sun, never encouraged physical contact, and their eyes…they were always red. Adam, their leader, told me not to question him with my curiosity…he warned that it would lead me to my end. Maybe I had just listened to him then and…never mind. Anyways, things changed when I turned 18. Adam got me into Stanford somehow, but it was always implied that I would have to pay him back someday."

I took a sip of my water from my bendy straw and asked, "So he made you a vampire? To what…add to his coven?"

She shook her head. "No…he and his siblings already had many young newborn vampires at their disposal…to carry out their dirty work. I'm sure you've heard of the infamous Volturi," I nodded slightly, "Well, Adam envied them. He envied their power. That's all he wants…power. Everything else is meaningless to him…even his siblings. He just keeps them around to do the things he doesn't want to do, and to assure his power in the group…or coven, as you called it."

"He's kind of a lazy vampire, huh?" I said with a slight smile.

"He's more of a 'big picture' guy. Moving on, I overhead his sister, Evana, ask him when it was time to move on with their plan. The plan they had been setting up for almost 300 years. He said that I was now 18, so it was more than overdue, but they had to wait for the full moon to pass. I didn't know what they were talking about, just that they were talking about me. So I got out of there. I made my way to Seattle, cut and dyed my hair, and changed my name to Regina. Then, I started working for your grandmother, and met your…father."

"WAIT, you know my father? How?" I asked as I stared into her red orbs.

"I cannot believe that you could be this naïve. You're worse than I was, Keri. Keri, I know your father because I married him, and…gave birth to you. Keri, I'm your-"

"NO! NO! NO! THERE'S NO WAY YOU ARE MY…MOTHER!" I practically shouted at her. Everyone in the diner turned their heads in our direction.

"Shh! Keep your voice down! I'm trying to keep a low profile. I'm not even supposed to be here telling you this. Your grandmother made me promise-"

"MY GRANDMOTHER!" my voice rising an octave.

Regina, or Megan, or whatever her name was, tried to quiet me down, but I was boiling. I was angry. And hurt. And betrayed. My grandmother had been keeping _more _secrets from me? And what about my father? _Did he know she was still alive? Was this even real?_

"How do I even know that you're telling the truth? What about my father? What does he know?" I asked her, lowering my voice.

"I'm telling you the truth because I loved your father. He was the first man I ever loved. He and your grandmother were the family I always wanted. They made me feel loved. But then, Adam found me. Carol managed to lead them on a wild goose chase after I became pregnant with you. After you were born, I couldn't stay. Carol urged me to run, and she would keep you safe from them until you came of age. Your father…I asked him to tell you about me, about this, but he refused. He still thinks you're too young for this, but its happening. Adam and his siblings are coming for you now. They call themselves the Purge. Read your grandmother's journal; I'm sure she knows all about it. They hunted her, they hunted your ancestors, and they hunted me. There's a lot more to this than you think, and the sooner you figure it out, the better."

I was in disbelief at all of this. _The Purge? Hunted? What did all of this mean? _I still felt that something was missing from the puzzle.

"But wha…what do I now? I-" I was so in shock at everything I could barely get the words out of my mouth. My mind was a jumbled mess, my heart felt heavy, and my body felt drained. It was too much.

Regina, that's the name I'm going to choose to call her, started to slide out of the booth to leave and she said to me, "Run."

_What? _"Run? And where will I go, huh? Uh, no, but that's not me. _I'm_ not a coward like _you_. I don't _run_." By then, I had slid out of the booth and was on my feet facing her, eyes glaring.

She shook her head at me and tsked. Then, in a low voice, she said, "I'm trying to be the good guy here. Coming all this way to warn you. You don't have very long until they find you. Carol was very good about covering up her tracks. And yours. Maybe I am a coward for running…but maybe that makes me smarter than you because I'm still here after all these years. The longer you stay here, the more you have to lose. But running is all I know, it's all I've ever done. It's how I survive, Keri. You are a fool for staying here. Once Adam gets his hands on you, don't ask for my help, because I've done all I can. I better leave now; your boyfriend and his furry friends are outside. I guess I all I can do now is say, good luck then."

I stared out the window and dismissed her with my hand. "Just go," I spat.

Regina nodded and put on her black leather jacket before exiting the diner. Then, she was gone.

I left a dollar and fifty cents for the waitress, and went outside into the cold, dark night. It started to rain, but I didn't care. I spotted the large russet wolf waiting for me behind the diner in the bushes by the forest, and ran over to it. I gave my Jacob wolf a tight hug and sobbed onto his chest.

I was blubbering so much that I wasn't even sure if he could understand what I was saying. "My mother… (sniff) alive…now a vampire (sniff)…vampires after me…family lied and cover-up…scared and worried (sniff)."

Jacob growled when I said the word "vampires" but then he let out a whine when I mentioned that I scared. Jacob nodded toward his back, and I blinked myself on.

He raced through the trees as I nestled my head between his shoulder blades and took in the warmth from his fur. Even though I was soaking wet and chilled to the bone, the forest smell from his fur and the heat from his body oddly comforted me. I felt some of my stress and worry ebb away almost instantly.

Jacob slowed down until we came to a complete stop, and I could see that we were near my house. The lamp from the backdoor of the house shone through the trees of the forest, and I lifted my head to see that we were in a small clearing, and I could vaguely make out Jacob's pack.

I guess Jacob filled them in on what I told him because suddenly there were loud menacing growls that hurt my ears. Leah stood beside us, and let out a snarl. The growls stopped almost instantly. Leah's head perked up, I guess she quite enjoyed the power of being Jacob's beta, and turned to me. I squinted my eyes at her through the light rain that was getting into my eyes and she motioned with her head and paw to the pack.

It took me a minute to realize what she meant, but then I understood that she wanted me to go into more detail. I sat up and moved my wet hair from my face. I cleared my throat and said, "Hey, um, everyone. Listen up. Today, I found out that the vampire I presume you all had been hunting was in fact my…mother, whom I thought was dead. I'm still trying to digest that fact, but the major problem here is that I learned about a group of vampires that are coming. _For me_. I don't know all of the facts, or if this is even really true, but apparently there are a lot of things I don't know. Things that have been kept from me. Things that my own _family _have kept from me. But I am determined to find out what is actually going…Ohmygod, Quil, could you stop licking your ass for two seconds? I have a problem here!"

Quil immediately stopped and whimpered, and Jacob let out a laugh and rolled his giant eyes.

* * *

I ran into the house, slamming the door as hard as I could, and Dad and Linda stopped giggling on the couch. She was in his lap, and they both looked at me, startled. I was fuming, since as soon as I left Jacob and the pack, everything from earlier caught up with me.

"HOW COULD YOU KEEP SECRETS FROM ME? HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?" I shouted as loud as my lungs and throat would allow.

Linda scooted over to the side and Dad stood up, completely taken aback by my outburst. "Keri, what are you talking about? What's going on?"

I started to say it, but then my eyes darted to Linda, who was tracing the rim of her beer can with her index finger. Dad told her, "Excuse us for a minute, okay?"

She nodded and changed a channel on the television as we walked upstairs to my room. Tori was gone, as I suspected, but there was a blue sticky-note on my desk. I would look at it later.

Dad closed the door and he stuffed his hands into his jean pockets. "What is so bad that you had to storm into the house like that? What could I possibly be keeping from you, Keri-"

"I don't know, how about the fact that MY MOTHER IS A FREAKING VAMPIRE would be a good start," I growled at him, making sure to keep my voice low so that Linda couldn't hear us through these paper walls.

My dad looked like a deer caught in headlights. "How do you know about that?"

"Because she found me and told me to meet her. She said that she tried to tell you, but since you didn't want to listen to her, she came to me. To _warn _me about the _Purge_."

Dad rubbed the back of his neck guiltily and his temples, too. Then, he sighed. "I was trying to protect you. She came to me two weeks ago. I was just as shocked as you were. She tried to tell me, but I didn't want to listen to her because I didn't want to believe her, and I didn't want you to be worried. I didn't want to know that everything was true."

I snorted, "Well, it's too late for that, Dad. And what stories? Like…the ones in grandma's journal?"

He sat on my bed and nodded. "They weren't just stories; they were history. The history of our family, how our bloodline came to be. But mom would just shrug them off as old stories, but Dad always suspected that she was just covering up. But covering up _what_ exactly? I could never figure that out, and she never told me, or your uncle. I doubt Mackenzie knows too. But maybe she was trying to protect us, protect _you_. You _are_ the most powerful we've ever had in the bloodline. I guess she didn't tell you or me because like I did, she didn't want us to worry."

"Look, Dad, I'm sorry. It's just…everything is so…messed up. But why now? Why this time? And how do you know that Regina isn't just playing us? She did walk out on us after all," I said with a sigh as I sat on the bed next to him.

"If there's one thing I know about your mother, it's that she wouldn't lie when it comes to this stuff. I mean, she's been evading these vampires for years; it's what she's good at. Running."

"But, dad, she said that these vampires have been hunting our ancestors for years. What if…I have to run too? What kind of life will I live if I have to keep running? What about you, Jake, Tori, and my future children? What kind of life can I give them for that?" I sniffed.

Dad wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him, so that I could smell the cologne that he never wore. My eyes stung a little at the strong smell.

"Keri, you are my daughter. Carol is your grandmother. That woman was a fighter, and I see it every day in you. You stood before the Volturi for Renesmee, and they weren't even after you. Why is this so different? It seems like you're always fighting vampires; at this rate, you should be used to it."

"But this time is different, Dad. I'm graduating in a few weeks and prom's coming up. These vampires are after _me_, not me by association. There's a reason behind it, too. But I wish I knew why."

"Did you tell Jacob yet? I'm sure that he and Sam need to know about this…"

"Do you really think I would've met that woman…vampire without backup? But, yes, he and the packs know. I'm sure he and Sam are setting up patrols now. It won't be long until I hear from him."

Dad nodded and we sat like that for a few minutes. Then he asked, "Oh, by the way, what did Tori want? Is everything okay with her? She seemed upset about something."

I sat up and sighed, "It's really not my secret to tell you, Dad. And I don't really know what's going on with her, either."

"So, we're cool? Isn't that how you say it?"

I smiled, "Yeah, we're cool, Dad. I just…"

"I know. And I'll try to find out whatever I can. Are you sure you're okay, though?"

"Well, Jake knows, so I know that we're safe. I think I can sleep alright tonight. But, thanks, Dad. Oh, and Dad, I like her. And…ease up on the cologne. You're not in an Axe commercial."

Dad smiled and kissed my forehead before heading back downstairs.

I bit my lip and blinked over to my desk to read the note Tori left. It said,

_Keri,_

_I didn't take the test. You were right. Embry needs to know, so we can talk about this. I'm heading straight to his place so he can be by my side for this. Wish us luck! We'll be needing it if a pink plus sign shows up._

_Tori_

It was getting late now, and I hadn't heard back from her so I just hoped she made it to Embry's safe and sound. I went to take a shower and wash my hair, allowing the warm water to relax my body.

I put on my pajamas and tied up my damp hair once I re-entered my bedroom. I let out a yelp when I spotted Jacob already resting on my bed. He must've been waiting for me.

"Jake! How did you-"

"You're the one who left the window open!"

"Sorry, I was just waiting for you to come back."

"I know, but it's too dangerous now. Anyone, or _anything,_ could've come in and killed you. I'm perfectly fine using the front door."

"Maybe we should get you a doggie-door…"

"Ha-ha, you're not funny."

Jacob kissed my forehead and I smiled. In his arms, I was safe. With that, I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Did you guys hear about what happened at Embry's last night? I practically heard it from Jared's house; Embry's mom was so mad,"Kim started in as she helped Emily put some dishes away.

Since I was trying to forget about what happened with me last night, I had totally forgotten about Tori and Embry. I hadn't even realized that Tori didn't show up for school today.

"What happened?" Emily asked. Marcie and I sat at the table with our textbooks out, studying for tests. Claire, whose mother dropped her off an hour ago for the weekend, was playing happily with some dolls outside on the porch.

"Okay, well, Jared and I went for a walk and we passed Embry's house. Embry's mom was mad and she was basically screaming profanities at him outside, but then Tori and Embry left and Jared went to go calm her down. When he came out, he told me everything. Tori's pregnant and they told his mom, who was very surprised. She likes Tori, but she wasn't expecting that. Jared told me that she broke into tears because she doesn't know if she can support her "rebellious" son and a baby, too. I went in to help and cleaned the kitchen for her. Then, Embry came back, only without Tori, and we left."

We all looked at each other in shock at the news, but I wasn't really surprised that much since I had a feeling about it the whole time. Now it was confirmed.

"But, Tori wasn't at school today…" I spoke up.

Emily, Marcie, Kim, and I exchanged glances. Emily said, "Look, let's not jump to conclusions. She's only a teenager, and she's probably worried about telling her parents after what happened with Embry's mom. I'm sure she's fine."

We all nodded, trying to convince ourselves. I really hoped that she was okay. We all presumed our tasks, and then, in the middle of a doodle of Captain Underpants, Marcie asked, "Do any of you find it weird that we can't find right-sized collars for the wolves? Because I have been all over Amazon, but I just can't find one. And I want to get Collin's name bedazzled on it."

Kim and I bit out lips to keep from laughing and Emily smiled and shook her head as she finished rinsing out a cup. Then, Claire exclaimed, "Quil!" as she leapt off of the porch and into his bare arms.

Brady and Liam ran into the room and Brady said, "Keri, you need to come with us."

I stood up. "Why? What's going on? Are Tori and my dad okay?"

"Your dad's fine. We're still on the lookout for Tori. But that's not why we're here-"Liam started to say.

"Oh, you found some collars that'll fit? Because I think pink would be-" Marcie interjected, but Liam ignored her.

"Keri, it's your grandmother's place. Someone set it on fire. It's burnt to the ground."

* * *

**AN: Please Review! What do you think of my little bombshell? Where's Tori? Will happen next you think?**


	28. First Warning

**AN: Sorry that it's been so long since my last update. School and personal stuff had to become my first priority for a while. This is mainly a filler chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews! Keep em coming! **

* * *

**Chapter 28-**First Warning

I watched from behind a large oak tree as the police and firefighters observed the burnt remains of the house. My dad was devastated and Charlie was talking to another officer as Linda tried to console him.

I just couldn't believe that it was gone. Yes, the house had been empty, but it had history. _My grandfather had spent over two years building it with his bare hands as a wedding gift to my grandmother_. _My father took his first steps there, as did I_. _I discovered my powers and she trained me on these very grounds_.

Jacob came up behind me as I sobbed silently; internally crushed that one of the last memories of my family and childhood was gone. He held me close and I twisted in his arms and sobbed on his warm bare chest. His heartbeat was nice and steady, and helped calm me down after a few moments.

Sam, who stood by next to his pack in his human form, cleared his throat. "Keri? We have something to tell you."

Jacob and I turned our heads in his direction. I wiped my face, and asked, "What is it?" My voice had a twinge of bitterness to it.

Something passed through Sam and Jacob's eyes, and Sam nodded. Jacob tightened his grip on me slightly, and murmured, "We followed a vampire's scent here earlier. It didn't come to the house, but it came very close. But after the fire, we caught another one. And no… it wasn't…_her_." Jacob was close to letting out a snarl when he mentioned my mother.

I looked back at the house, and then, down at the ground as I tried to piece together the information I just heard. Then, it started to click. _Why they picked this house instead of the others, why they burned it to the ground._

"My grandmother. She…kept them away from me. She protected me all these years, and now she can't do that anymore. They burned her house down in retaliation," I spoke softly.

"They? You mean, the vampires that are hunting you? The Purge?" Sam asked.

I nodded. "I think so. I…think that they're trying to send me a message-"

Jacob looked deep into my eyes, and I saw a piercing intensity that hit my core like a car smashing into a wall. He was scared that he was gonna lose me; that I was going to get hurt.

He grabbed my arms with his giant hands and begged, "Keri, what is it? I know that you know something, so just say it. _Please._"

I gulped as pure fear rose in my throat. "They're here. They _found_ me. And this was a _warning_."

* * *

Both packs were now on alert, and I made sure that Reed was in the mix as well. He decided to stay in Forks and help out, and as a way to keep the rest of the Cullens out of my current crisis. I mean, we had two wolf packs, a gifted vampire, and me. It was more than enough, but Reed wanted to call on their help if it was absolutely necessary. Like if we ended up in a Victoria situation again.

But I didn't need their help. I can take care of myself, and try to figure this thing out.

Dad hadn't returned home from work when I got home, and I hated that the house immediately seemed dark and cold to me. It felt…empty.

I dragged my feet up the stairs and to my room, and yelped in surprise when I spotted Tori asleep in my bed. She sat up instantly, alert. Then, she breathed in relief when she noticed me.

"_Tori!_ What the…_how did you get into my house?"_

"Jacob's key. Here," she answered in a low voice as she threw it back at me. I caught it.

"What are you doing here?"

Her eyes darted to the floor, and then she started crying, burying her head in her hands. She blubbered something unintelligible, and I asked her to repeat it.

"THEY KICKED ME OUT! ME! THEIR ONLY DAUGHTER! T-THEY TOLD ME TAKE ALL OF MY STUFF AND LEAVE! THEY SAID THAT THEY NEVER WANTED TO SEE ME AGAIN! I messed up, Keri! My life is ruined," she clutched my pillow and bawled.

So, she told her parents about the pregnancy. But that still didn't explain why she wasn't at school earlier today. "Where were you this morning? You didn't show up at school," I said.

She sniffed, "I-I w-went t-to S-Seattle. I-I w-was gonna get a…well, I thought that I might…"

She didn't even have to say the word. "What changed your mind?"

She wiped her face and said, "I couldn't, because I love Embry. I couldn't do that to him. I couldn't even think about hurting him. It hurt me just enough to think about it. And I realized that I…love this baby almost as much as I love him."

She sniffed, and her lips curled up into a tiny smile. I smiled back at her, and sat beside my distraught friend. "Listen, you are dealing with a lot and that's not good for you or the baby. So, you can stay here, in our guest bedroom. Plus, with everything else going on, this is the safest place for you to be right now."

"Why, what happened?"

I quickly clued her in on today's recent events, and her eyes widened like saucers. She glanced outside and then back to me.

"I'm sorry. Here I am, crying as if I'm in a soap opera, and you are living in a horror movie. Look, I don't want to be a burden, so I'll just go…"

"No. You are not going anywhere. It's too dangerous. Plus, it'll give Embry peace of mind to know that you're safe and sound here. By the way, you need to call him pronto, because he has been looking for you all day."

She nodded. "You're right. And I will. Thanks, Keri."

* * *

My dad didn't come home that night; instead, he went home with Linda. He was deeply upset, and I figured she was the only one that could help him right now. Dad was taken off guard a bit when I mentioned Tori and her situation, but he ultimately agreed with me. However, she had to figure out something with Embry soon because he didn't want to be awoken in the wee hours of the night by a fussy baby.

Both Jacob and Embry came over for the night to keep us company, and watch over us. A part of me hated being treated like a fragile object, but a part of me understood that the overprotectiveness was part of the imprint. It was something that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

As always, I fell asleep much easier in Jacob's arms.

* * *

"Do you think Coca-Cola is bad for the baby?" Tori asked as we stopped to pick up a few things at the Mini-Mart near my house.

We had just finished helping Emily her seating chart and taste-tested a few cakes for the reception. I was so stuffed, that the thought of food right now made me a little nauseous.

"Um, I don't know, but put it back to be safe," I told her as I grabbed some chips.

The Mini-Mart was practically empty, except for us, and the bored college dropout at sitting at the register. A bell dinged, and two men walked in. They were dressed in all black; black leather jackets, black shoes, black jeans, the works. I felt a shudder in my spine, like something wasn't right.

I eyed them out of my peripheral and glanced quickly at the cashier. The two men didn't move from the doorway and whispered to each other. I quickly glanced at Tori, who was torn between apple juice and a V8.

My eyes went back to the cashier, who had suddenly disappeared. And so had the two men. I clutched my basket in my arms and walked down the aisle. When I turned the corner, a puddle of blood stained my brand-new Converses.

I peeked out and dropped the basket in horror as I took in the sight. The cashier was lying dead on the linoleum, blood soaking his jet black hair and his uniform. On his beige shirt, a bloody P was written.

I covered my mouth with my hands so I wouldn't cry out, and hid back behind the aisle. Then, I remembered. Tori!

"Keri! Help!" she cried out and I darted back down the aisle till I saw the tall, tanned-skinned vampire hold Tori by her neck. Her eyes were staring at mine, filled with fear and dread.

I felt someone breathe on the back of my neck, and the hairs stood up. My body froze in fear.

* * *

**AN: Please Review!**


	29. Burn

**AN: Sorry it's been a while since I updated. School and personal stuff got in the way, plus I got writer's block for a bit. But thank you guys so much for the love and reviews!**

**As some of you know, sometimes as a writer you just have so many ideas that they start to cram in your head, and you begin to doubt yourself. That's what happened to me. **

**However, I made it through, and I'm excited for what's next in this story. There's another author's note below so check it out.**

**Also, I was working on a trailer for Confessions set in the Twilight Saga, but it ran so long with all of the clips I got that I just shortened it to Breaking Dawn. **

**There's a link on my profile so you all can watch it. And the sound is a little tricky due to the clips, so I apologize in advance. And I substituted Keke Palmer in the video to play Keri.**

**I'm rambling so just enjoy! And review! **_**Please Review!**_

* * *

**Chapter 29-**Burn

"Let her go," I murmured.

The vampire behind me snickered. "What are you gonna do, huh? Oh, we know all about you, Keri Hanson. In fact, that's why we're here. Now, if you come with us, then your friend over there gets to live."

"Why should I? I know that you'll kill me once I blink my eyes closed."

The vampire holding Tori smirked, "You know, your cousin, Mackenzie, she was a tough one, too. But we found a way to make her come. And her boyfriend's blood was some of the best I've ever tasted."

My heart sank to my stomach. "No."

"Yes. Just give up now, and your little friend here won't get hurt. It's that simple."

Tori's frightened eyes met my heavy brown ones, and I started trying to figure out my next move. I couldn't risk them hurting or killing Tori; it would destroy the pack and Embry would never forgive me. I would never forgive myself. I had to think of something…and _fast._

"Oh, c'mon. Sebastian's not a patient guy. He'll wring our necks if we don't-" I took the chance and with much force as I could, my telekinesis sent the vamp holding Tori right into the glass case of soda behind him and through a wall.

Tori collapsed to the floor and screamed, "Keri, behind you!" as the vamp behind me wrapped his strong arms around me.

As I struggled to get him to release me, I summoned a bottle of fluid that goes into the gas tank of cars into my hand, opened it quickly, and squirted it right into his face. It didn't affect him, but he couldn't see, so he dropped me.

I turned around and set him ablaze. He screamed in pain and his torched body fell backward through the glass window.

I blinked to Tori, and put a force field around us, and the second vampire recovered and came back for us. He slammed his fists down on my shield, but I kept it steady. Tori was curled up into a ball under me and was crying softly.

I couldn't hold the shield up for very long; as my body was already begin to strain itself. I was growing more and more tired by the minute, so I had to come up with something else.

I timed the vampire's fists, so when he lifted them up, I dropped my force field for a quick second and sent him flying across the store, knocking over several shelves in the process.

I gathered as many bottles of car fluid as I could around us, and as soon as the vampire caught himself and began to charge for us, I turned one of my hands into a blowtorch while the other hand reformed my force field to protect us.

The fluid exploded, and the instantaneous flames consumed the vampire within them. I stared in awe as flames covered my force field like a blanket. It was marvelous to look at.

I dropped my fire hand, and told Tori to get up. She shook her head, and I said, "Tori, look."

She lifted her head and gasped as she took in the sight. Tori stood up and inched closer to me in order to stay within my force field. The flames died down, but I kept the shield up as we walked through the burnt debris.

Once we were a good distance away from the store outside, I dropped the shield and embraced my friend. I acted entirely on a whim, and I won. I had saved us both.

But then, I felt suddenly dizzy and lightheaded, wanting nothing more than to sleep. I felt myself begin to slip away into unconsciousness as Tori frantically called my name out over and over again.

I slowly slipped out of her arms and my head hit the pavement. As my eyes began to close, I heard the sound of sirens, the howls of wolves nearby, and spotted the burnt corpse of a vampire.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was staring straight at the celling. And then into the eyes of my father and boyfriend.

They sighed in relief, and Jacob took my hand and squeezed it. I lifted my head a bit, and realized that we were in my room.

My throat strained to ask what happened, but I let out a cough instead. My dad handed me some water, and Jacob put a pillow behind me to help me sit up.

I cleared my throat and asked, "What happened? Where's Tori? Is she alright?"

Jacob nodded, "Yeah, she's fine. She told us what happened. She's a little shaken up, but okay. She's staying over at Embry's right now. They both felt safer with her being on the rez for now."

And away from me, it seems.

"It's my fault. I put her in danger. I wouldn't blame her if she didn't want to be my friend anymore," I mumbled.

My dad shook his head. "No, Keri, this is not your fault. None of it is. You were very brave, and you saved her. For all we know, you both could've died. I mean, who knows what those vampires where thinking?"

"They were going to take me to their master. They said his name was Sebastian. I think he's the other brother. Adam's brother," I answered.

"Keri, how do you know that they weren't lying to you? That it wasn't a trap? What if they just wanted to get rid of you and feed on Tori?" Jacob asked me.

"I just knew. It was the way they said his name; almost like they feared and idolized him. Plus, how would they know my name and that I would end up in that exact mini-mart unless they were watching and following me?"

Jacob stood up and started heading for the door. "Where are you going?" I didn't want him to leave me. I mean, my dad was here, but I just felt safer and less alone when Jacob was near.

"I need to talk to Sam before this gets out of control. We need to stop this damn thing before you or anyone else gets killed," Jacob said to me. By the look on his face, he meant business.

"Jake, wait," I got out of bed, ignoring my father's protests, and ran to him. I stumbled a bit, my body still too weak, but Jacob caught me in his arms.

"Jake, we don't know what we're dealing with. With the Volturi, it was different. Carlisle, Edward, and Alice all knew what we were up against and so we were prepared. But this time, I don't know. I don't know why they want me, alive, and they got Mackenzie. We need to find out what's going on."

Jake looked deeply into my eyes, and I could literally feel all of the emotions he was feeling. I knew he wanted nothing more than to go after these vampires and rip them apart, eliminating any threat to my safety. But these vampires wanted me alive, and for a reason. But what?

Jacob cupped my face with his hand, and I smiled sadly. He placed his forehead against mine, and sighed, "I almost lost you today. I can't take that risk. If you die…then so will I."

I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I know. But you won't lose me, Jake. I promise."

* * *

"Wait, what are you saying, Embry?" I asked him, shocked and hurt.

The next day, Jacob had taken me over to Emily's house, where the packs were waiting for us. Sam and Jacob were going to talk about when and how they were going to extend patrols, and what threat we were facing to the rest of the boys and Leah. However, Collin opened his mouth and asked if it was safe for me to be there, among their imprints. Then, Embry had his say. _And now this_.

Embry sighed, "I just don't think that you should be around Tori anymore. She almost died…"

"I KNOW THAT. I was there! But I saved her! I saved both of us! Look, the more time we waste arguing, the less time we have to figure this out! Besides, they have my _cousin_!" I yelled at him as I stood up from the table.

There were murmurs and whispers among the packs and then, Liam whispered something to Leah. Leah shook her head and said aloud, "No! I don't think you guys have a right to say what we can and cannot do. You don't own us. Sure, Embry and Collin's hearts are in the right places, but they're overreacting. We don't need you to defend us. We can take care of ourselves."

Liam stood up, hovering over her, "But it's my _job _to protect you, Leah. I can't explain it, but it's just as natural as breathing. You know I can't live without you, whether you want me or not."

Leah stood up, her eyes ablaze, "That's just it. I don't _want _you to protect me, and I don't _need _you to. Plus, 'you're just a kid, Liam!"

"Stop saying that, Leah. Everytime we get into a fight, you spit that right back in my face! I know I'm younger than you, but you make me want to step up and be a man. _A man that you deserve._ If I can't be that for you, then…I'm nothing. I'm _nothing _to you," Liam spat with pure venom before he stormed out.

Leah stood there, her face in pure and utter shock. Then, her eyes softened and she sank back into her seat. Liam's outburst obviously took her off guard. It was pretty clear that she cared for the boy, I wasn't sure _how_ much, but it was there. But after being rejected and heartbroken for so long, I think it was hard for her to accept that someone wanted to fight for her and wanted to mend the broken pieces of her fragile heart. And just like me, it was hard to accept that someone loved you so much that they'd literally die for you. _That was a lot to grasp._

One of the younger wolves smirked at Leah, and she snarled, "Oh, shut up!" before leaving out the door. I hoped she went after him.

Tori cleared her throat, diverting everyone's attention back to the situation at hand. "Despite all that, Leah's right. We have a right to choose what we want. I'm pretty sure those vampires were following us, and they knew Keri's name. And her cousin's. That's not a coincedence. Keri's not a danger; those vampires are. _They_ are who we should be attacking, not her."

Marcie yelled, "Yeah! Now who are _they _again? I wasn't paying attention."

Everyone sighed.

Emily came out of the kitchen and said, "The vampires that want Keri. And both Leah and Tori are right. We are a family, and families stick together. Bad things happen, but families stick it through. And we're gonna be there for Keri. All of us, wolves and imprints."

Everyone agreed, and Marcie elbowed Collin in the ribs. Then, her leg moved, and he said, "OW! That actually hurt, you know! But…Keri, I'm sorry."

Tori glanced to Embry, and he apologized too.

I smiled, "Thank you. I feel very grateful to have great friends like you." Then, my smile faded. "But I don't want you all to die for me. I could never ask you of that. Not even you, Jake."

Jake intertwined our hands underneath the table and said, "Keri, killing vampire is what we do. It's what we were made for. And if we don't stop them…then they'll take you away from me. And I won't let that happen."

Jake kissed my forehead, and I asked, "So what happens now?"

Sam was silent for a moment and then declared, "Keri, you should lay low for a few days. They'll be planning their next move and we'll set patrols so we can be prepared this time. Reed agreed to work with us and let us know of any new scents or activity he comes across."

Tori spoke up, "I think Embry and Jacob should pick us up from school. You know, as a precaution."

"No. School is like, 15 minutes away, and they would have to come way out of the way. Not to mention they would have to leave school early to come and get us. It's silly."

"I'm sorry, Keri, but after what happened the other night, I just feel…safer with Embry around. No offense."

I knew what she meant by that. "I guess I understand. But, Jake, you know how I feel about being chaperoned."

Jake kissed my forehead, "I know. And I get it. But…"

I sighed, "It's too bad, isn't it?"

"Sorry, babe." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**AN: After the next chapter, things will start coming together and making more sense. It's all little pieces to a bigger puzzle. So what did you think of Keri vs. the Purge vamps? What do you think the Purge has next planned? I can't wait for you guys to read the prom scene. If you've seen or read Stephen King's **_**Carrie,**_** then that will be the major influence of that chapter. **

**What did you guys think of the little Liam/Leah scene I put in there? I hope I kept her in character enough, and I hope you all like Liam so far. There will be more of them and their drama, maybe in the next chapter. **

**Please Review!**


End file.
